


Those Who Are Dead Feel No Pain

by butcherbaker17maker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Vampire Hunters, blood slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcherbaker17maker/pseuds/butcherbaker17maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oath Jihoon swore when he was thirteen is shattered when he is injured and captured during a hunting incident. He becomes shackled to his mortal enemy as a slave for all intents and purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How much?

“Choi Seungcheol? In this establishment?” He hastily pulled on his jacket and combed his greasy hair back over his head with thick fingers. “Quick, how do I look? No – where did you put him? Is he? Oh, God.” The short, pudgy little man ran out of his grubby office and slid into the waiting room only to stand there, frozen, jaw hanging open.

It really was Choi Seungcheol. In _this_ establishment.

And the man was more handsome in real life than he could ever be in pictures.

He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit in a deep grey colour with a matching silver tie and a blood-red pocket square attached over the left breast. His hair seemed as soft as a duckling’s feathers and his eyes were the roundest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Ah, there you are. Good. I don’t enjoy waiting.” The impeccably dressed man sprang up from his seat with ease, bodyguards shifting behind him. “I’m here to see your collection.”

“M-m-my collection? My lord?”

“Yes, your collection.” Choi Seungcheol brushed his fingers down the front of his jacket. “I heard you had the best.” It took a moment of silence for this to be processed. “I do not enjoy waiting.”

“Yes! Yes my lord. Yes of course, this way please.” He used a handkerchief to dab sweat off his red face as he lead Choi Seungcheol and entourage through the complex. “I-I’ll sh-show you only the – the finest examples, my lord! P-please, come this way, come this way.”

The hallway they eventually sauntered to was an incredibly long corridor: these establishments were rarely nice, but this one was extra shady to say the least. There was little lighting save small, focused lights dotted along either wall, the brick seemed to be teeming with insect life, and there was an awful chill in the air. Steps echoed as the small group marched slowly along, adding to the haunting effect.

“I-if I may ask, my lord, your own Sitim…”

“My Sitim fell victim to the Black Disease.” Choi Seungcheol’s tone was suddenly cold and brisk: evidently he did not want to speak about it, and that was _more_ than alright with the sweaty man.

“Is my lord searching for a female, or a male?”

“Either is fine.” He sounded bored already.

And so the flustered salesman slowly sauntered down the corridor: every few steps the group stopped to examine the display case.

Each display case was tall, but small – not one of them could sit properly in their cages. Each was highlighted with bright LED lighting, pinpointing the inhabitants clearly. They were all very pretty, it was not difficult to admit: some had a little more clothing than others, and all had thick leather collars that indicated they were the Unbitten; the purest of Sitim that the world had to offer. Each display case had a form, informing the reader of the Sitim’s size, weight, gender, age, eye colour, previous history, traits and most importantly, blood type.

Choi Seungcheol made little reaction to any and all of the Sitim in their display cases, even the ones that moved and posed and flirted.

At the very end of the corridor, somebody was desperate to make a sale.

“This one, m-my lord – this one is a very precious item. Possibly the most precious. I’ve only had him for a few days.” He rubbed his hands a little.

Choi Seungcheol observed the body inside the case: between his diminutive height and chubby-cheeked face he seemed barely more than a boy, though his form swore he was twenty. He was very pretty, that much was certain – smooth-skinned, fair, dark eyes. And he was an A-type. They always tasted vaguely of sweet, rich things.

“…why does he wear a gag?”

It was the first question he’d asked yet.

“Oh! Ah see, we’ve… been having a little trouble with this one. He is being constantly drugged, you see, to keep him sedated. He’s… he is… he was, eh…”

“Out with it.”

He cleared his throat. “He is from a Hunting clan.”

The three men turned to their salesman slowly.

“He is what?”

“He’s from a Hunting clan. He was wounded during a raid and left for dead before he was caught. You see, here.” The man pointed to a white bandage on the boy’s shin. “Here, you see, he is a _little_ damaged. The healers do come in every day to fix it, though, so he’s healing very well. You would have to keep him drugged – or an attachment hex would be appropriate.”

Choi Seungcheol leaned in to the glass, looking at the innocent-faced boy in the display case.

“…how much?”

 

 


	2. Princes

The Sitim was ready to be picked up by his new master in three days: he had been kept heavily sedated and was unable to walk properly when the leash was finally handed over. Eventually a bodyguard picked him up and unceremoniously dumped him in the back of the van.

 

Everything was blurry, there was an alert, sharp ringing noise in his ears and his limbs felt like they might be made of seaweed. Everything was weak, shoddy, out of his control. He couldn’t think properly, couldn’t see properly, couldn’t hear or feel or smell properly.

It seemed like an eternity as his faculties slowly seemed to retreat back into his head. The whispy, ghost-like edges of the world slowly became more still and definite; his floppy, unresponsive arms regained their former strength.

“Ah, you’re waking up. Good.” The deep voice was low, subdued under the harsh, annoying ringing sound.

And then all of a sudden it was all over. He was weak, that much was obvious, but he was somehow alive. He could see, and move, and _maybe_ speak if he tried really hard. The ringing had died down to a complete minimum.

The room he was in was small; two sofas, a coffee table, and a small bar table along the side. He couldn’t see any windows, and no doors yet either, but guessed they might be behind him.

There was a tall figure over the bar table, gently inspecting the crystal glasses before he picked one. “So. You’re awake. Finally.”

The boy blinked weakly. “Where am I?” His voice was so small and raspy, he could barely hear himself: he cleared his throat and tried again, stronger this time. “Where am I?”

He opened a decanter, slowly filling up his glass. “You’re in my home.”

The boy’s tired eyes wandered over the ceiling.

“Don’t think of escaping. It won’t work. You can’t leave.” The man sat on the couch opposite him, sliding one glass over to the boy while keeping another in his own hand. “Look at your thigh.”

His sight slowly moved down: he wasn’t wearing much at all, accounting for how cold his was. The shorts he was wearing were barely fit for a stripper. But there, against the inside of his small thigh, was an intricate black mark.

“…you tattooed me?” His brain really wasn’t working very fast.

“No, I had you hexed.”

He stared at the black tattoo. It was a form of writing, that was certain. A letter, maybe. But in what language he could not say. “…hex?”

“Yes, a hex. An attachment hex. It means you cannot leave me. If you think about it, consider it, plan it, try to leave, you will become very ill. Eventually you will die. So I wouldn’t try escaping if I were you. It’s not going to work out in your favour.”

The boy simply stared at the black mark on his thigh.

“The one on your ankle prevents you from attacking or hurting _me_.”

And there it was, down around the back of his ankle – another strange, convoluted letter in black. The edges were swollen and red.

“Don’t worry. You’ll heal in no time.”

The boy seemed to swagger a little to and fro.

“So, what’s your name?” He took a sip of his drink, clocking the boy’s expression. “Well, you must have had a name in your hunter’s clan, right? So what is it?”

For the first time, the boy found it within himself to be aggressive, at least a little: he locked his jaw with a tiny growl. He would _not_ give up his name.

“Fine, then. I’ll think of a name on my own.” It took him a couple of sips. “Woozi. There, you’ll be Woozi from now on. Woozi, do you know why you are here?”

It took Woozi a moment to cop on to himself. The longer he was awake, the more his mind seemed to catch up. “I was _kidnapped_.”

“Hm, yes. I bought you. From a Sitim dealer.”

That information refused to be processed.

“You are now my own personal Sitim. Do you know what that means?”

“ _Snack,_ ” Woozi managed to growl out in disbelief. “ _Whore._ You rape humans and drink from them and call it _Sitim._ ”

Seungcheol sighed deeply, putting down his empty glass. “No, stupid hunter, you are not my _snack_. You are a Sitim. You exist to sustain me when I have a need for it. And we do _not_ rape. But in some individuals the bite does bring about a peak in libido, so if you beg me for it…”

Woozi growled, and it made Seungcheol smile.

“Being made a Sitim is a great honour. You should be thankful.”

The boy shuddered, anger boiling in his stomach. “F-fuck you.”

“You’ll get used to it. You can’t leave and you can’t hurt me, so you’ll just have to settle.”

Woozi looked down at his thigh and ankle forlornly before shuddering again, grabbing a near-by pillow to hold over his near-naked body. “Do your precious _blood bags_ Sitim get clothes?”

Seungcheol smiled, picking up a plastic bag and throwing it at him. “There. Those should do you.”

Woozi looked in the bag: it seemed like your run-of-the-mill jeans and a shirt. Then he glanced up. “Do I get some _privacy_?”

“Your body belongs to me now,” his captor smirked. “No reason to be shy.”

“…you’re joking, right?”

“No, I’m not. I paid good money for you. I want to see if I got my money’s worth.”

“Fine!” With all the brazen courage of somebody who doesn’t have an ounce of self-preservation, Woozi quickly undressed and dressed again. The jeans clung to his legs like they were made of spandex, but the shirt was comfortable at least. “Happy?”

Seungcheol smiled politely. “Ecstatic. You smell great, by the way.”

The boy took a careful step back. Reality was starting to set in and he really, _really_ didn’t want to get bitten.

“Don’t worry. I’m not thirsty now. I’ll let you get used to things before I start using you properly. I’m not a monster.”

“No,” Woozi bit back instantly, “you’re just a loathsome, filthy, blood-thirsty, disgusting _vampire_!”

“Watch your tongue,” was the answer. “Do you not know who I am?”

“Go on then, surprise me.”

“I’m Choi Seungcheol, Prince of my clan.”

“Big boo-hoo. So you’re a prince. So am I.”

Seungcheol froze, frowning a little.

Woozi pulled himself up to his full height. “I’m the grandson of Lee Taewoon, Great Hunter of our age.”

Seungcheol sat back against the cushions, evaluating the boy for a moment. “So _you_ are the prodigy we’ve all been hearing so much about.”

“Yeah. That’s me.”

They sat in silence for a while until Seungcheol stood up. “I’ll take you to your room.”

“Well, aren’t I surprised you don’t just throw us all into a mass grave.” The sarcasm in his voice was acidic. As he moved he thought of a thousand ways to leave, move, escape: but the black mark on the inside of his thigh burned like red-hot steel every time. It was true. He wouldn’t be able to leave.

Seungcheol would have gripped his Sitim if it were necessary, but it simply wasn’t: the boy was more complacent than any hunter had the right to be.

Of course, Jihoon fully intended on gathering all the information he possibly could about this _prince_ and relaying it to his family. Somehow. Some way. It had to be possible. If they could find this lair…

The room he was appointed was normal enough: a bed, a desk, a chair.

“This is where you will stay until I come for you.”

“Are you kidding, do you-”

But before Woozi could protest properly the door had been shut and locked from the outside. He banged against it, screaming, but it was soon very clear nobody was going to open it.

He turned to the room and sighed, slumping on the floor.

 _I wonder what happens to vampire princes,_ he thought as the last remaining drugs in his body seemed to make him sleepy, _when their personal blood bags are as annoying as possible?_


	3. Slaughterhouse

Seungcheol stared at the body, slumped in the corner. He turned a little to glance at his bodyguard. “Wonwoo, is it at all possible that I bought an idiot for a Sitim?”

“If he’s a Hunter, not likely.”

Seungcheol bent down to pick up the small body, placing him gently on the velvet sheets of the bed. “There’s not much to him. I wonder if he really is such a great Hunter. He’s too small to be really dangerous. Right?”

Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other.

“In my experience, the smaller they are, the harder they bite.”

“We’re all sorry your nephew cries a lot and bites you, Wonwoo,” the prince muttered. “…he’s kind of pretty for a Hunter, don’t you think?”

“I can’t say anything.” Jun held his palms up. “If I do, the hubby will boil me alive.”

“He wouldn’t know,” Wonwoo objected.

Jun put his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders, giving him an intense look. “Hubby knows,” he whispered quietly. “Hubby always knows. He has ears everywhere. Spies everywhere. The man is like a ninja. I could spell his name out in the urinal while going and he would know I forgot to capitalize his first letter.”

“Hyung,” Wonwoo mumbled, “Jun’s doing it again.”

“Shut up, you two. God.”

The two young men stood to attention instantly.

“Woozi. Wooooooziiiiiii.”

There was no reply.

“Woozi. Get up. It’s time to go.”

There was a loud groan. “Go where? Go yourself. Pig-headed fucktard of a vamp.”

Seungcheol glanced at his bodyguards, who glanced at each other.

“He was right. The kid does have a mouth on him.”

Jun leaned in to his counterpart. “He’s really… not like…”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think that’s good or bad?”

Wonwoo took a deep breath, watching the two on the bed. “Don’t know.”

“…I was surprised he could bring himself to get another Sitim at all.”

“So was I. So were we all. I want to say Seungcheol is stronger than he looks, but… I don’t think that’s it.”

Seungcheol finally forced his new Sitim to sit up. “Woozi, this is Jun and Wonwoo. Guys, this is Woozi, my new Sitim and tonight’s guest of honour. Well, besides me.”

Woozi looked about has happy and fresh as a mottled grizzly bear with a mosquito bite in a place he couldn’t itch. The glare he sent out could probably have murdered mortals. “What. Do. You. Want.”

“I want you to get dressed.”

“I. _Am._ Dressed.”

“We’re going to a party. I expect you to be properly attired.”

“How about you take your head far enough out of your own ass to see that I’m-”

Jun and Wonwoo were beside their prince in a flash, holding the boy down. Seungcheol hovered over the boy with a glare. “You _will_ get dressed, you _will_ attend the party and you _will_ be polite about it. Understand?”

“Dress, attend, but politeness?” Woozi slowly shook his head. “You really ask too much of me.”

 

The outfit the poor boy was wrangled into was a white tuxedo. Because _that’s_ not ostentatious at all. Not just a white tuxedo, though. Oh no. One with a bright red tie and pocket square. And white shoes. And he was still wearing the thick leather collar that held his head up for posture – it wouldn’t come off any way Woozi tried.

So he looked like a trussed up turkey waiting to be served. He didn’t really think about how perfect that analogy was until he stepped into a courtyard full of vampires.

The party was, for sure, a very beautiful affair. A large courtyard had been brushed and laid out: at the far end there was a tall, white stone fountain, and along the sides were tall, lush green bushes. There were tables with white table cloths laden with food and champagne, fairy lights in all the surrounding trees, a string quartet in a corner and dozens upon dozens of vampires.

Out in the open. Laughing and drinking champagne.

Everything in his body told him to _run_. To pull out some holy water, oak wood, _anything_ – defend himself, fight, or run as fast as he possibly could.

His thigh began to burn under his clothing, forcing him to take a deep breath.

He was here to collect information. He tried to focus on the faces he saw, the lay-out, any particular objects or traits. But the lighting was too dim to really get a grip on things.

Seungcheol showed up beside him, in a _matching_ tux with red trimmings, and announced… well, something. He was too late and missed it until Seungcheol placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and directed him to the small end of a loveseat, taking up the larger end himself. The tall vampire leaned forward, elbows on his knees, watching the crowd several steps below.

“…what exactly is going on?” Woozi growled from behind a clenched jaw.

“It’s a party. In your honour.”

“Why?”

“It’s a great thing when a noble takes on a new Sitim.”

“Why?”

“Because it signifies that noble’s wealth, power, status, health and desires. It’s a ritual.”

“Why?”

“Get used to it, Woozi.”

“Why?”

Seungcheol eyed his Sitim. “It’s your last night of living before you have your blood sucked for the first time. Right now you’re considered a virgin. Consider it a stag night.”

Woozi balked. “Excuse me? No stag night of mine would ever include tuxedos.”

“Woozi? Shut up. Oh, thanks Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo handed Woozi a tall fluted glass filled with champagne, and the boy took an experimental sip as Seungcheol downed his entirely.

“Is this poisoned?”

Seungcheol turned with an apathetic look. “Do you want to know how much I spent acquiring you? You think I’d spend that much just to kill you? Drink. It’ll help you get through the night. Always helps me.”

The boy considered that he might be enslaved to an alcoholic.

Eventually Seungcheol moved down the stone steps to talk around and socialize: in his absence one on his thick-bodied bodyguards stepped in to sit with the boy. “Hey. Hunter. You holding up?”

Woozi downed the champagne very quickly then. “Yeah. I guess.”

“All a bit new?”

“A _bit_ ,” he repeated, acid in his tone.

“Listen, kid. You’re not the first to become a Sitim against his will. Just… try to go with the flow, alright? You’re here for good. You’d better wrap your head around it.”

The boy snarled, glaring. “Do you know what I would do to a creature like you if I had my weapons, filth?”

Wonwoo flinched back. There was something entirely unnerving about a cute, small boy talking like a hunter. “Alright, alright. Just trying to give some friendly advice.” He turned to the crowd and then grimaced. “Oh, God no. You get to deal with them. _Bye._ ” And before Woozi knew what was happening Wonwoo was off to Seungcheol’s side.

The prince’s other bodyguard was walking up the stairs with another man on his arm.  When that man looked up, however, Woozi was stunned.

He was literally the most beautiful creature he’d ever beheld.

His skin was soft and smooth, pale but taught. He had delicate, thin features and large doe-eyes, with black hair framing his face. If it hadn’t been for the tuxedo and deep voice, he’d have imagined it was a girl.

“Woozi, this is Jeonghan, my Sitim. Jeonghan, this is Woozi.”

The godly man jumped up next to Woozi and smiled. “Hi there. Oh, my God, it’s so nice to meet you. I thought Seungcheol would never get another Sitim. How are you? Are you okay? Jun tells me you’re fresh out of your dealership. I’m so sorry you went through all that. Do you speak? You’re super cute. I really want to pinch your cheeks! Jun says you were a Hunter. You won’t hurt my hubby, would you? No, look at you! You’re adorable. Has Seungcheol been nice to you? I’m sure he has. He’s always a gentleman. You haven’t been bitten yet. You’re in for a treat!”

The man finally breathed _in_.

“Jeonghan,” his _hubby_ said kindly. “You’re doing it again.”

“Oh! Am I?” Jeonghan smiled at the boy with a collar. “Sorry. I get carried away.”

“…you’re human.”

“Yes, I’m human.”

“Why are you here?” Woozi gripped his wrist. “Shouldn’t you be running for your life?”

“What? No! No way. Are you kidding?” Jeonghan smiled up at Jun and turned back again. “I’d never leave Jun. He’s my everything. Are you… are you not happy?”

“Happy?” Woozi hissed. “With vampires?”

Jeonghan flung his arms around the boy. “Oh, please don’t be like that. Please? Really, Jun’s the best thing that ever happened to me. So few vampires are really mean or bad. I know you were a hunter but… but… they’re so nice!”

Woozi pulled a face.

“Please oh please, oh please! Woozi! I want you to be my friend! I don’t have that many human friends! I want to talk with another Sitim! Don’t leave!”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to,” he muttered.

“You’ll be my friend, right?” When there was no answer the pretty man gripped Jihoon closer. “Right?!”

“…sure.” _Maybe I can get him out of here. Save him._

“I’ll teach you all the things about vampires! We’ll be best friends.”

“…how old are you? If I may.”

“I’m twenty-three.”

“Wow.” _You act like a pre-schooler._ “Well, if we’re going to be friends and all…”

“M-hm?” Jeonghan looked up, excited.

“Maybe you could explain what the big deal is about the whole Sitim thing. I feel like I’m missing something.”

Jun petted his lover before walking away: Jeonghan slid closer. “I can’t believe you don’t know.”

“Never really was interested in vamp politics, no.”

Jeonghan sighed a little, pointing at a man and woman dancing together. “See those two? She is a vampire. He is a human. They’re in love.”

Woozi flinched at the idea.

“When a vampire finds a human whose blood is particularly good, and if that vampire is of a high status, they will take the human as a Sitim. It means that the vampire then no longer has to feed on whatever human they find: they can now feed exclusively on one human. It often creates a very strong bond – whether they end up having sex or not.” At this a blush crossed the pretty man’s cheeks. “A Sitim and a vampire are together for life.”

“And when the human _dies_?”

It took Jeonghan a moment. Obviously this was a sensitive topic. “Many vampires find the death of their first Sitim difficult. They can’t adjust. And it depends on how old the Sitim became, of course. Usually the Sitim dies… there is a mourning period, and then there is another Sitim. Some say that with each new Sitim the bond grows weaker, but I’m not sure of that.”

“Why doesn’t the vampire just feed off different humans then?”

“It’s… healthier to stay with one human for a while. Less emotions, less trauma on both sides. I’m sure it happens, but I don’t know anybody like that.”

“So that’s it? The Sitim just dies? Can’t be much of a bond then.”

Jeonghan winced. “There is… another thing.” It took him a moment. “If a vampire and a Sitim are close enough, a vampire might… wish to _change_ his Sitim into an immortal.”

Hairs raised all over Woozi’s body.

“It _can_ be done,” Jeonghan mumbled. “It’s been done before. Immortals _are_ able to feed off their Sitim once it has become a vampire. And the Sitim off them in return.”

“But?” Woozi sensed.

“But the operation doesn’t always go so smoothly. In fact… a successful turning… is rare. Very rare. Usually… it simply ends up with the Sitim dying, anyway.”

“So either way, you’re dead meat, on the _off_ chance your vampire likes you and the _off_ chance you can be turned. Nice. Real nice.”

“Don’t judge the immortals,” Jeonghan said, his voice very quiet. “The agony… the pain they go through when a closely bonded Sitim perishes… it is excruciating. Some never recover. In fact you will find that most Sitim and vampires were lovers before bonding.”

“Bonding?”

“Seungcheol really hasn’t told you anything, has he? In order to officially become a Sitim, there is a ritual of bonding that takes place. Here, see?” Jeonghan turned and pulled up his hair to show off a small black mark over his jugular vein. “Means I belong to Jun. Also means other vampires can’t drink my blood. Well, they could, I suppose. But not from the neck – they’d have to take it from my wrist. And they would know I belonged to somebody else. Few vampires dare risk such a thing.” Jeonghan’s eyes were growing lighter. “There is nothing in our world as sacred as the bond between a Sitim and his master.”

“…seems sketchy to me.”

“It’s… something you have to experience before you can understand it.” Jeonghan’s expression softened. “When Jun agreed to bind me to him it was the happiest day of my life. It’s akin to a wedding. Or as close to a wedding as a Sitim can ever be. We cannot become Bloodmates, not in human form… so we take what we can. He didn’t want to, not when he knew what my chances of survival were, but I wore him down. I’ve never been happier than under Jun’s protection. He really would take on an army if it pleased me. You’ll understand in the morning.”

_Doubt it._

“It’s worth it. Being with a vampire… I could never have guessed it would make me so happy. Seungcheol will be good to you. He’s a kind man. He’ll be a great king someday. And as your master he will protect you. Make you happy. I promise.”

He changed the subject then, and prattled on for the rest of the night: slowly the stars in the sky began to disappear as the night changed from the darkest of blacks to a murky purple and it was time the ghouls of the night said their farewells and moved inside to sleep.

Seungcheol simply gripped Woozi harshly. “Time to go inside.”

The boy gulped, staring at Jeonghan.

The man grinned and giggled to himself, waving. He mouthed the words _good luck_ and giggled some more.

 _And so,_ the boy thought, _the lamb was lead to the slaughterhouse._


	4. Texas Hold Em

Woozi was led to a grand room with a very large bed, a large desk that looked more like a bar than a workplace and a sitting area that very much deserved the title _movie pit_.

“This is my room.” Seungcheol closed the door behind himself and locked it, the sound of it raising hairs on Woozi’s little body. “Through that door is the shower if you want to freshen up.”

The boy bolted for the bathroom and locked the door behind him, but he wasn’t lucky enough to have a window to escape through: the bathroom was entirely locked down. No exits, no windows, no _nothing_.

So he simply decided to have a shower. Jeonghan could talk the hind legs off a donkey and just listening to him had made the boy sweat.

He dressed again in tuxedo pants and the shirt, leaving the rest crumpled in a heap on the floor; if he was going to be here for the foreseeable future, and the black mark on his thigh did promise that, he would make life for his captor as difficult as it could physically be.

The moment he showed up, Seungcheol rushed by him to take a shower himself, leaving the Hunter to his own devices: he spent ten minutes looking for the key to the room before his master re-appeared, staring at the mess Woozi had made of the bed.

It took him a moment.

“Key’s in the third drawer of the desk. Small blue box.”

Woozi took a deep breath. “Why?”

“You want to go so bad, go. I’ll just take another Sitim. It’ll be another human life _gone_ because of you.”

The words hit Woozi’s chest like a brick. He was right. If he walked away now, right now, some other poor human would serve to become this man’s feeding grounds. And as much as he couldn’t stand the idea of having a vile, filthy _vampire_ sink his fangs into his neck…

_Better me than some poor human. I’m strong. I can handle it._

Seungcheol smiled, tying the knot of the towel around his waist again before moving to grab a drink. “Thought so. You Hunters. You’re always so full of _morals_ and _ethics._ Isn’t it a pain to be so damn righteous all the time?”

“I guess it’s not doing me any favours right _now,_ ” Woozi muttered back. “…but in general, no. Being a good person makes me happy. Fulfils me. Gives me purpose.”

“God, what a sap.” Seungcheol chucked back a hard drink easily. “What’s your motto again?”

Woozi bridled a moment. “Those who are dead feel no pain.”

“You take an oath, don’t you? Go on. Recite your oath for me.” Seungcheol was brewing himself another drink.

It took him a moment before deciding Seungcheol was too drunk to care.

“Those who are dead feel no pain, those who live must die someday. We are the keepers of old and new, to gods of death a debt you are due. Sun and moon and seasons come, lay my life when all is done. I oath to keep the mortals fair, kill immortals I simply swear.”

“Those who are dead feel no pain,” Seungcheol repeated softly, taking another drink far too quickly before putting the glass down. “Let me tell you, Woozi. We feel pain. We feel more pain than you could ever imagine.”

The boy simply stood there.

“Well.” Seungcheol took one last swig, straight from the bottle. “We’d better get this over with then.”

“Yeah. We better.”

“Sit up on the bed. It’ll be easier for you if you’re more comfortable.”

Woozi clenched his jaw as he scrambled onto the large bed. _Don’t think about it,_ he chanted to himself. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. Think of… ice-cream. Fucking love ice-cream. Especially on the beach. No, no, not on the beach, then I get sand in my mouth._

Seungcheol swaggered over to the bed, gripping a red scarf off the end of the bed. He tied one end around his own wrist, then grabbed Woozi’s.

_Oh! God. Okay, okay it’s fine. It’s really fine. You’re doing this to save another person. Think of nice things. Think of road trips with the family when you were a kid. Yeah, yeah, and we went to the cabin in the woods. That was a nice time._

Seungcheol began to chant.

_That one time we went frogging! Oh, yeah, it was great. Soonyoung got that one toad stuck down his shirt and was screaming, jumping up and down, trying to get it out._

Seungcheol’s fingers broke away the leather collar around Woozi’s neck with ease.

 _And then when mom heard she made a frog-shaped ice-cream cake and we stuffed it down his shirt and he_ howled _screaming trying to get it off and-”_

The vampire stopped chanting. “Now I have to bite you.”

The boy scrunched up his face, closing his eyes. Against every rule in the book and all his instincts, he exposed the side of his neck.

In a single second, his whole life seemed to flash before his eyes. Every holiday with his family. Every school day he’d sat through. Eventually all he could think about was Soonyoung. Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung. His happy face. All bright smiles. He could hear his brother’s voice calling to him. Urging him on. Helping him with calculus homework.

_I can’t get bitten. I just can’t._

Seungcheol’s lips got all the way to Woozi’s ear, where he let out a single, haunting whisper.

“Joshua. I’m sorry.”

Woozi tensed for pain, perplexed, but within a few minutes the vampire was snoring.

He fell _asleep_. He fell asleep!

Wait. Was this part of the ritual?

No matter what the small Hunter did, he couldn’t seem to get the vampire off him. He was heavy – far too heavy – and sturdy in his sleep, not letting go.

Eventually there was no choice but to fall asleep, too.

 

Vampire schedules were messing with Woozi’s mind: he woke mid-afternoon, a single hot beam of sunlight travelling across the bedroom.

It took him a couple of moments – he was never good at waking up – before he jumped up and rushed to the window. There were black blinds there, but they hadn’t been drawn down last night. The boy gripped the curtains, fully intent on flinging them apart and flooding the room with burning hot sunlight before the stinging in his foot became so painful so suddenly he fell to the floor in anguish.

He gripped his leg, pulling up the tuxedo pants. The black mark on his ankle was red around the edges, burning into his flesh. It was like somebody had a red hot iron pressed up to his skin. Like he was being brutally punished for even thinking of hurting Seungcheol.

The pain subsided slowly.

“Damn it.”

The boy stretched on the floor until the pain was gone and then held the curtains a little closer together. Then he moved to open the third desk drawer and grab the key.

The hallway he was in was short; the rooms around him were named. One was Jun’s and one was Wonwoo’s, the third simply being named “Sitim.” It was hauntingly quiet – vampires didn’t wake up in the middle of the day, that much was obvious. So the boy simply took a quiet walk around.

It was a mansion they were in, for all intents and purposes: Jihoon had the run of it, gently padding from one hallway to another. Many rooms were named, some were not: he didn’t go into any named rooms, opting to steal into the kitchen instead.

It was deserted, and Woozi was literally _starving_ – it had been at least twenty-four hours since he’d had something to eat, so he built himself the greatest sandwich he’d ever seen, and then he devoured it.

It wasn’t until around four that people started to wake up in the ridiculous, almost castle-like villa: by that time the boy had already comfortably settled down in a garden chair, lapping up what little remained of the sun.

“Woozi!” Jeonghan came rushing out into the garden, cooing. “Let me see, let me see!” The man dug around in Woozi’s neck. “Where’s your mark?”

“It didn’t happen.”

“What?”

“I said, it didn’t happen. The whole bonding marking thing.”

Jeonghan plonked down in the next chair over, a defeated look on his face. “But… why?”

“He was too drunk to do it. Passed out right on top of me.”

“God.”

“Yeah. Very disappointing de-flowering, if I do say so myself, and I didn’t even _want_ it to happen.”

Jeonghan stared at a patch of grass. “He’s really… I’ll talk to Jun. See if we can’t get him back to some kind of normal. He didn’t… He didn’t say anything to you, did he?”

Woozi shrugged. “Some talk about my Hunter’s oath. He said somebody’s name, though. I just don’t remember what it was.”

“Good.” The beautiful man took a deep breath: he was wearing plain jeans and a yellow t-shirt but he still looked gorgeous. “…Seungcheol’s been under a lot of stress lately. His father isn’t well. He’s got a lot on his mind. It might take him a while to get to know you before he can sober up completely.”

“Great.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. We’ll have lots of fun while Seungcheol is worki-” The man was interrupted by a crash and loud screaming from the house. “…sounds like he’s awake.”

“That’s _Seungcheol_?”

“…as far as he knows, he made you his Sitim last night, and just woke up to find you gone without a trace.”

Woozi rolled his eyes.

“Come on. We better go meet him.”

The closer to Seungcheol’s room the two got, the louder the crashing and yelling became: eventually Jeonghan opened the door to the vampire throwing a chair at his bodyguards with a scream of _where is he_ that would have frightened the greatest of Hunters.

“I’m here. What do you want?”

“Woozi.” It took him a split second to cross the room, gripping the boy to his chest tightly. “There you are. Where were you?”

“Get off me!” Woozi pushed him so hard he stumbled back – a mean feat, to make a vampire stumble. “I was in the garden, you idiot.”

“Gentlemen.”

Jun and Wonwoo exited the room immediately, taking the curious, wide-eyed Jeonghan with them.

“I’m sorry, little fairy.” Seungcheol’s hands cupped Woozi’s face. “I should have taken care of you. Are you alright?”

“Why would you care? We didn’t even _do_ anything last night.”

The vampire froze, red eyes unmoving until he gently angled Woozi’s head every way possible, trying to find a black mark. “Where’s… we didn’t…?”

“No, you got drunk, said somebody else’s name and passed out on top of me. Fucking vampire.”

The prince straightened out. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Seungcheol wiped his face with the palm of his hand once. “I’m sorry, Woozi.” It was a surprise to hear the soft, genuine tone of his voice. “It was rude of me to promise you a bonding and not go through with it.”

“Oh, believe me, you do _not_ have to apologize. The longer you keep your filthy fangs away from me, the better.”

“Can’t keep that up forever.”

“The longer the better. I’ll take anything you’ll give.”

Seungcheol took a deep breath. “…maybe you should go back to your own room. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago.”

“…I’ll bring you something later.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll get it myself.”

“Stay in your room. You don’t want people to see you like this. Unmarked.” He took a breath. “…if you don’t want to see me, I’ll ask Jeonghan to bring you something. Just go.”

“If you-”

“Get out!”

Woozi raised his eyebrows once but sauntered out of the room more than happily enough. The three men outside had obviously been eavesdropping: Jeonghan instantly put his arms around his friend. “It’s alright. Don’t worry. He’ll come around. You’ll see.”

“I’ve never met somebody more tiring than that fucking vampire.”

Jun pressed his lover to take Woozi back to his room – it was the one marked _Sitim_ next to Seungcheol’s, and the two sat down there happily enough.

“Jeonghan, you don’t seem to understand,” the boy finally protested after the umpteenth _it will be okay_. “I don’t _want_ to be marked, or bound, or a Sitim. I want to go _home_. And go back to slaughtering vampires the way I do best. I don’t want to be with that guy. Alright?”

Jeonghan blinked. “…don’t tell him that.”

“What?”

“Don’t tell Seungcheol what you just told me.”

“Why not?”

“…do you think vampires don’t have feelings?”

“I don’t care about his feelings.”

“He cares for yours.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“He apologized for last night, didn’t he?”

“That’s not caring, it’s politeness.”

“Woozi.” Jeonghan sighed deeply before giving up. “Well, you can’t dismiss the prince’s command. Want me to get some cards from my room? I’ll teach you how to play Texas Hold Em.”

Woozi smiled for the first time in a week. “I already know. I’ll beat your ass.”


	5. Fresh Hell

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Woozi?” He paused. “Can I come in?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?”

Seungcheol opened the door and closed it again behind him, holding a tray in his hands. “…it’s seven already. You must be hungry.”

He shrugged.

Seungcheol put the tray down on the table and walked over to the bed. “You look depressed.”

“I hunt and kill vampires for a living. Now I’m enslaved to one. How would that make _you_ feel?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “…it would be best if you forgot all of that. Everything you did before you came here. It will be easier that way.”

“I’m _sure_.”

“…here. I brought you chicken.”

“Don’t want any.”

“Why are you so obstinate?”

“Have you not heard literally a single word I’ve said since I came here?”

“…good point.” Seungcheol sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mark you last night.”

“I’m not.”

“You don’t understand. The marking is a holy right.”

“I don’t care.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Tonight… there are some visitors coming. Prince of another clan, and his envoy. As my Sitim you’ll be required to attend the functions I do. At least for a bit.”

“Joy.”

“Yeah. I don’t like it, either.” He looked up. “If anybody asks about your mark… tell them you’re too new to be marked. You’re _my_ Sitim, so nobody can say anything about it.”

“Hm. I’m sure my life belonging to you like I’m some kind of farm animal gives me a leg-up over the other farm animals.”

“Don’t you dare speak that way,” Seungcheol growled harshly. The bite in his tone was such that it made the younger boy flinch back. “The bond between a Sitim and his master is one of the deepest connections that can ever be crafted. You’ll respect that bond as long as you are here. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Woozi was constantly put-out at being given clothes, and even his own wardrobe: he missed the comfortable jeans-and-plaid-shirt combinations that were still in his home. Here he was forced to wear big, baggy shirts that came too far past his fingers and made him look even smaller and younger than he already was.

Jeonghan lead him to the balcony where Seungcheol and his bodyguards were already positioned: Seungcheol instantly turned, gripping Woozi’s arm and pulling him in close. “Stand here.”

Within a few seconds under the light of the moon a convoy of cars pulled up: the one in front opened to let out a single, tall man.

Woozi leaned forward. _Damn,_ he was good looking. Pretty eyes, handsome smile, side-swept dark hair. And tall. His legs seemed to go on forever. He wore tight black pants and a wide, slightly over-sized white button-up shirt with the collar open. It was a dashing sight to behold, and Woozi would never admit that his heart beat a little faster at seeing it.

Seungcheol offered some kind of greeting from his elevated position on the balcony that Woozi didn’t hear.

“Hello, Seungcheol,” the handsome stranger smiled. “Come down and greet me properly.”

His voice was deep. The _deepest_. It made Woozi shudder a little.

“Come.” Seungcheol moved his Sitim to turn away. “Let’s go downstairs.”

When they were on the same level, the new stranger seemed even taller: at least a head taller than Woozi, for sure. He had amazing cheekbones, too.

“Mingyu.”

“Seungcheol.” He smiled. “Oh, this must be your new Sitim. I heard you’d gotten a new one. He’s tiny.”

Seungcheol nudged Woozi forward. “Say hi.”

“Hi,” the boy grumped.

Mingyu gripped Woozi’s wrist and pulled him close, holding his chin up for examination. “Oh,” he smiled. “Seungcheol, I’m jealous. Look at him. He’s so _cute_. I’ll bet he tastes delicious.” And with no further ado, he leaned in and kissed Woozi deeply.

The boy was so surprised, so flustered, he couldn’t even beat him off before the handsome vampire pulled away with a smile. “So precious. He tastes of chocolate. God, what a delectable little morsel. I could just-”

A strong hand tugged on Woozi’s shoulder so hard the boy fell backwards: Wonwoo caught him with great ease before he could land on his ass.

“That. Is my _Sitim_ you are talking about,” Seungcheol growled, the tone guttural at best. “I _expect_ you to behave in my house. On my turf.” He was leaning forward, teeth mashing together with ominous clicking.

“That’s alright.” The handsome stranger wasn’t perturbed in the least. He turned to Woozi with a devilish smirk. “I’ll get you later, cutie, just you wait.”

“Touch him again and I’ll rip you to shreds.”

“Whoa, big boy,” Mingyu smirked. “How about we go in and talk?”

Once everybody was inside, Jeonghan took his friend’s arm and led him away: they went back up to the rooms. “Don’t worry,” he sang. “They’ll just be negotiating over gin.”

Woozi made a face of longing. “ _I_ want some gin…”

Jeonghan gripped his hand suddenly. “You can’t!”

“What?”

“You can’t drink!”

It took him a moment. “…whyyyy not?”

“It’s forbidden for the Sitim to drink alcohol, smoke or do drugs,” Jeonghan hissed, as if it was urgent, secret information. “It is one of the highest laws!”

“What kind of law is that?”

“The Sitim must keep their bodies in perfect order in order for the blood to be good. Our masters can’t survive if our blood is defiled.”

“I’m not officially a-”

“Shhhhh, _sh!_ ” Jeonghan pulled the boy into a room at the speed of light. “Do you want a bevy of vampires down on your throat? Stop talking like that! You belong to Seungcheol now. If you say you don’t, that means your life is forfeit and anybody can have you. Don’t you understand? If you relieve yourself from his protection, you’ll _die._ ”

Woozi took that into consideration. “Meh,” he said non-committedly.

Jeonghan moved to bounce on a bed.

“Is this your room?”

“Yeah. I don’t use it much, though. I sleep over with Jun pretty much all the time.”

“It’s nice.”

“You like it?” Jeonghan sat up happily, staring around it. “Jun helped me decorate it. He was so sweet. He heard I liked the colour red so he just… redecorated.”

Woozi nodded.

“You were up early, huh?”

“Yeah, kind of. If you want to call two in the afternoon early.”

“You’ll get used to it. We all do. If you want to, you can take a nap.” Jeonghan petted the space on the bed beside him. “I’ll take it with you if you like. Make you feel less left-out?”

The boy stretched and nodded. “Uh… thanks. Jeonghan. You’re pretty cool, you know?”

Jeonghan smiled. “I’m just happy you’re here. There’s a lot you probably still don’t know.”

“Mm.” To be honest, Woozi’s hearing had already mostly shut off. He was still really tired. He simply clambered onto Jeonghan’s bed.

The beautiful man smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy. “You really are cute.”

Woozi froze a little: Jeonghan’s left arm was under his neck, the right across his chest.

“Hey? What’s wrong?”

He gulped. “My… b…brother. Used to hold me. Like this. When we were kids. He… sang me to sleep. When I was scared.”

“…scared of vampires?”

Woozi nodded.

“What song did he sing?”

“…You’re Still The One.”

“Really? Country music?”

Woozi nudged him awkwardly. “It was nice. He… has a good singing voice.”

Jeonghan smiled, stroking Woozi’s hair. He opened his mouth, almost whispering the song. “You’re still the one, you’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, you’re still the one I want for life. You’re still the one that I love, the only one I dream of, you’re still the one I kiss goodnight… you’re still the one.”

Jeonghan kept singing until he’d finished the song, but Woozi never heard most of it.

 

The loudest growl woke Woozi up: within two seconds he was up on his feet, chin tucked down, up in a corner, both hands grasping for where his wood and gun usually were situated on his thighs. Instead, he gripped nothing.

Jun, with all his sharp features, was gripping Jeonghan’s body tightly, his cutting eyes glaring at the boy in the corner.

“What have you _done_?!” he screamed, gripping the boy.

Woozi looked at Jeonghan. He was as white as a sheet, eyes unfocused, under laboured breathing. “What?! I don’t know?!”

“You piece of fucking _shit_ what did you do to my Jeonghan?”

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything to him!” Woozi’s fists came up in front of his neck, ready for hand-to-hand combat. He wasn’t planning on fighting this vampire, it was simply a conditioned response.

“Look at him! Look at my Jeonghan!”

Seungcheol and Wonwoo sped into the room, shouting all kinds of questions: there was a lot of screaming that the newly-awakened boy couldn’t quite follow, and then Seungcheol was baring down on him.

“Woozi. What have you done to Jeonghan?” he asked calmly.

“Nothing!” the boy yelled back. “All I did was take a fucking nap!”

“Woozi.” His tone was still calm. “If you tell us what you did, we can still reverse it.”

“I. Took. A. Fucking. Nap.”

“He’s a little liar! He’s a Hunter, you know he is! He’s hurt my Jeonghan in order to get to _me_ because he can’t hurt _you_.”

Woozi let a hiss break free from his chest so loud it dimmed the room into total silence. “I would _never_ hurt a human for the sake of a filthy bloodsucker!” he growled, crouching down. “If I wanted a piece of you, fucktard, I’d come for you myself.”

“That’s enough.” Seungcheol gripped Woozi’s arm, pulling him along. “Wonwoo, get the healers. I’ll deal with him.”

Woozi was thrust into his own room, where he pulled away from his master. “You don’t have to pinch so hard.”

“What did you do to Jeonghan, Woozi?”

“Nothing! I swear, I didn’t fucking touch him.”

“Then what were you doing?”

“I was taking a _nap_! He said he’d be kind and take one with me! Next thing I know your fist-faced monkey guard is yelling in my ears!”

“Yeah, right, taking a nap.”

“I was!”

“Do you realize Jun can’t feed anymore?” Seungcheol scowled, leaning down to be more menacing. “Until Jeonghan’s body has flushed out whatever you put into his system – _if_ he flushes it out – Jun won’t be able to drink from him. He has to either go thirsty or betray everything their bond stands for and drink from another. You are causing _both_ of them extreme trauma and pain.”

“I! Didn’t! Do! It!”

“Oh no?”

“No!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well fuck you then!”

“…you’ll stay here. You’re confined to your rooms until I let you go. I’ll have your meals brought up. Don’t try to get out. Understood?”

“Fucktard bloodsucking-”

“Is that _understood_?”

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of my room, asshole.”

Seungcheol closed the door with a loud bang, and locked it behind him. Woozi glared at the doorway in defiance. It was just so _unfair_.

“Psst. Hey. _Psssst._ ”

“Oh, God,” Woozi groaned. “What fresh hell has befallen me now?”


	6. Love Confession

He was on the balcony: once he realized he’d been seen he dug his hands into his pockets and leaned against the iron bannister nonchalantly.

“…how’d you get on the balcony?” Woozi asked, slowly walking out.

“Via the rooftop,” he smirked.

“…well, you’re tall enough to do that, in any case.”

Mingyu smirked. “Hello, cutie.”

“Mingyu.” The boy folded his arms and leaned against the bannister opposite the vampire. “What do you want?”

“Just came down to chat. Is that not allowed?”

Woozi glanced at the door of his room. “Seungcheol’s not a happy man. If he finds you here, he might just murder me.”

Mingyu frowned deeply. “What?”

“I said, if he finds you here, he might just murder me.”

The vampire scowled deeper. “He… wouldn’t. Right? You’re his Sitim. It’s impossible. He can’t _hurt_ you.”

“…you guys really get hung up over the whole Sitim thing, don’t you?”

The bloodsucker was absolutely perplexed. “Don’t you feel the same way about him?”

“Hell no!” Woozi snorted, shocking the man. “I’m a Hunter. A vampire Hunter. I got caught. He bought me from a Sitim dealer like _cattle_.”

Mingyu hissed a little, backing up slightly. “A Hunter?”

The boy pursed his lips. “Look, I’ll kill you some other time. Okay? Right now I don’t have much of a chance of escaping after murdering you.”

Mingyu straightened out a little. “Oh. I can see why he wanted you. Very… rare.”

Woozi didn’t respond.

“What’s your name?”

“…Seungcheol calls me Woozi.”

“But that’s not your real name.”

“No.”

“What is?”

“You think I’d tell you?”

The two of them sat on the balcony, looking out over the garden.

“You don’t like Seungcheol.”

“I don’t like _vampires_.” Woozi looked up. “You don’t like him either.”

Mingyu hummed. “I’m neither here nor there. It’s fun to tease him though. Getting him all riled up is my favourite thing to do – has been since we were kids.”

Woozi shook his head slowly. “Like a couple of elementary kids.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Mingyu grinned before leaning in suddenly, eyes wide. “Hey. Where’s your mark?”

Woozi put his hands over his neck. “Don’t have one,” he muttered.

“Oh, my God. You’re not _marked_? So you’re not - ?”

“No,” the boy growled. “Got an issue with that?”

Mingyu straightened out slowly, but never responded. “Wow. I… I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“Why does everybody keep apologizing? Do I look like the Hunter who wants to be bound to some freaky vampire shit?”

“…no,” Mingyu said slowly.

“Good answer.”

Another long silence passed.

“You know what, kid? I like you.”

Woozi’s expression gave away how utterly unimpressed he was.

“…you know, if you’re not marked and you don’t like Seungcheol…”

“…yes?” the boy snapped.

“…you could always become my Sitim. I’d take care of you. Let you see your family.”

“I’m not going to be anybody’s Sitim.”

“But think of how _annoyed_ Seungcheol would be if we hung out more.”

“Hanging out and being your lunch are two different things.”

Mingyu watched him for a moment. “Listen… you and uh, Seungcheol… you weren’t lovers? Before? Getting a Sitim from a dealership isn’t exactly… people only do that for general use, though. They buy humans from the dealerships so they always have blood on reserve.”

“Listen, I only know what I know.”

“Weird.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. Being a Sitim is a holy practice. Nobody explained this to you?”

“It’s been explained. I’m just not impressed.”

“Don’t you Hunters have anything holy to you?”

“Wood. Crucifixes. The oath.” Woozi’s hands on the iron bannister gripped it so hard his knuckles went white. “Most of all… never leave a man behind.”

Mingyu watched the boy glare up at the moon, trembling in anger and cold.

“Must be hard. Being with vampires.”

“Very.”

“…what happened? I’ve never heard of a Hunter getting caught before.”

Woozi wouldn’t have said anything – but at this point, where was the harm?

“…it was a routine op. Checking out one of the emptier neighbourhoods. Keeping the peace. Making sure nothing turned up on our land.” It took him a moment as he stared out into the darkness. “…there was this one building. A shop had gone out of business. It was empty. Full of rodents. We knew it would be a hotspot for some rabid vampire to nest. We kept an eye on it, night after night, me and my team.”

“Your team?”

“Four others and myself. I lead. Two girls, two boys. One… one of them my brother. He was sick that night. Couldn’t come. Maybe it’s just as well.”

The silence that fell was so haunting it made Mingyu cringe. “And then?”

“…I told them to take the flanks from the ceiling beams. I would be the bait.” He paused, staring at his hands. “It’s easy, an attack from the top. It’s safe. Vampires don’t like raising their arms above their head. Simple to remove the head. Clean. Especially when you have a team behind you. Being the bait… being the bait is more difficult.”

“Why is being the bait more difficult?”

“It’s more dangerous. You have to outrun a vampire. A _vampire_. You have to outsmart a vampire and lead it in a pre-determined trail your team knows, so they know how and when to strike. If you… if the slightest thing goes wrong, you wind up as dead bait.”

Mingyu pressed on. “So? You were the bait. Go on.”

“I was the bait. The shop was… large. Very large. One of those warehouses, you know? Last items were strewn everywhere. It was dark. I’ve… I’ve known for some time now, that I was going night blind. I had my night goggles, of course. But… outrunning a vampire is not an easy thing, especially not when it has your _scent_ already. He got too close and ripped off the goggles. I couldn’t see. I gave my team the signal to drop down and just kept running.”

“…they never came for you, did they?”

Woozi shook his head, his whole body shaking with anger. “I tripped over a block. It had… metal spikes in it. Sliced my leg open, down to the bone. It’s not easy to crawl on one leg.”

“So?”

“I turned and shot him.”

“Shot him?”

“Silver bullet to the heart. I got lucky. I tossed my lighter at him and he went up in flames.” He paused. “My brother gave me that lighter. It was, eh… lime green. With a motorbike on it.”

“But then, you got away?”

Woozi’s voice was very, very soft now. “…vampires don’t always nest alone.”

“…you weren’t bitten, were you?”

The boy looked up. “…no. No I wasn’t bitten.”

“Good. That’s good, at least.”

“You don’t understand. We… we’re a family. We live together. Hunters have an unspeakable bond. It’s… almost as sacred as your Sitim voodoo seems to be. We never, _ever_ leave a man behind to become vampire chow. We all leave or we all stay. That’s how it is. My team… they’ve been my team since I first became a Great Hunter.”

“You were a Great?”

The bitter smile was almost heart-wrenching. “One of the Greatest.”

“…how old were you?”

“When I became a Hunter? I took the oath at thirteen. Became a Great at fifteen.”

“Isn’t being a Great some kind of superpower?”

“…I guess. It’s a very high honour. Most train their whole lives for the title.”

“And you?”

The growl building in the boy’s chest was filled with a very deep pain. “I buried my mother and two sisters, all with holes in their necks, when I was twelve. I don’t fuck around.”

“God, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s your kind that did it.”

“I’m still sorry. Humans don’t deserve to die.”

“Fuck you.”

The two stood there for a few moments in silence.

“Any idea what happened to your team after that?”

“No idea.”

“…I should go.”

“Yeah. Get out of here. Before our host catches you.”

“I’ll be back before sunup.”

“What for?”

“You’re cute.”

“Get fu-” Before he could finish the man had leapt up onto the roof again. “Fine.”

 

The door slammed open. “Where is the rest?”

“The rest of what?”

“The rest of the mushrooms you used to drug Jeonghan.”

“For the umpteenth time, I didn’t fucking touch Jeonghan!”

The row lasted several minutes while Seungcheol upturned every item in his Sitim’s room: when he couldn’t find anything he simply stalked out, locking the door again.

Woozi sighed, walking onto his balcony. In the purple glare of a threatening dawn he tried to make out the nearest tree, but it was still too dark to make out how far it would be. And there was no point. He couldn’t outrun a vampire.

“Hello, cutie.”

The boy didn’t even flinch. “Mingyu.”

“Told you I’d be back.”

“It’s almost dawn.”

“Not quite, though.”

“A little risky, isn’t it? Putting yourself in harm’s way.”

“I’d say being near a Hunter is harm’s way, too.” Mingyu leaned in to Woozi’s ear. “I think it’s worth it, for you.”

“What do you want?”

“I want a little cutie like you.”

“Can’t have me.”

“Want to bet?” Mingyu kissed the boy’s ear.

“Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?”

“Kissing me!”

“But I like you,” he pouted.

“No, you like annoying Seungcheol.”

“I like you too.”

“Go away.”

“I don’t want to.”

Woozi sighed.

“…if you tell me your real name, I’ll let you sleep today.”

“If I don’t?”

“I’ll curl up in your bed with you.” Mingyu smiled in an almost puppy-like way. “And cuddle you while you’re sleeping.”

“Jihoon,” the boy blurted. “Jihoon, Jihoon my name is Jihoon.”

Mingyu laughed. “Jihoon, eh? I’ll see you tomorrow night… Jihoon.” He leaned in and pecked the boy on the cheek. “Good morning, Jihoon.”

“Morning,” the boy grumped.

“Oh, and Jihoon?”

“Yes?”

“…I love you.” The scoundrel smirked, winked, and dove off onto the roof and into the house just before the sun rose over the horizon.


	7. Fucking Vampires

“Fucking vampires,” the boy was muttering to himself. “With their fucking long legs and pretty fucking smiles and fucking little winks.”  His voice suddenly went into a high mocking pitch. “ _I love you. I’m a dumbhead! Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-neeee!”_

“Couldn’t stop thinking about me, could you, cutie?”

Jihoon instantly turned to march towards the balcony. “You!”

“Me,” he smirked, satisfied. Once the Sitim was close enough he leaned down, holding out an arm to keep him at bay. “Don’t be angry.”

“How can you say something like that to somebody you just met!”

“What? You don’t believe in love at first sight?”

Woozi’s little arms struggled in mid-air, trying to get at Mingyu’s body to smack him, but they weren’t long enough. “No, of course not!”

“What a pity. I do. And like a pokemon, I choose you!”

“Stop choosing me and go away!” The boy stood back and crossed his arms. “Why so you insist on visiting me? It’s the middle of the night, too.”

“I like seeing you. Your face is pretty.”

“Hmph.”

“Be my Sitim.”

Jihoon pursed his lips. “What is this vampire obsession with Sitim’s anyway? You can’t seem to get enough of me and the vampire that _owns_ me won’t even see me!”

Mingyu scowled. “What?”

“Oh, this whole thing. You heard about Jeonghan?”

“No? Who? What?”

Jihoon leaned over his balcony again. “Jun’s Sitim, Jeonghan, was… I don’t know, drugged or something. They’re blaming me.”

“You didn’t do it?”

“No way! Jeonghan is _human_.” Obviously his pride was hurt: it was visible on his face. “I’d never hurt a human. Never, ever.”

“…is it such a big deal?”

“The biggest,” he answered swiftly. “It’s one of our greatest rules. We’re here to _protect_ humans. Cherish their lives. Harming humans is a crime.”

“…wow. I didn’t know it was such a big deal.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“Do you know what’s a big deal in our world?”

“What?”

“The Sitim.”

“Yeah, right.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I can’t believe he won’t see you.”

“He thinks I’m killing Jeonghan and Jun together.”

“Still.”

“Still?”

“I know vampires who would sit with their Sitim through anything, up until death. They’d do anything for each other, no matter what. I’ve seen entire families ripped apart over a single Sitim.”

Woozi smiled softly. “That’s messed up, man.”

“Maybe.”

“Woozi I- Woozi? Woozi!”

“Oh, God.” The boy turned to where his master was storming through the room, having spotted both of them on the balcony. “Yes?”

“Bye, cutie.” Mingyu pecked Jihoon on the cheek and fled the scene, jumping onto the rooftop with little difficulty.

Seungcheol rushed out onto the balcony to shake a fist and growl at the spot Mingyu had fled to. “I’ll get you yet! Did he touch you?”

“Are you-”

“Did. He. Touch. You?”

“Other than the kiss? No.”

“He didn’t take you?”

“No, God. What is your issue?”

“Come with me.” The strong vampire grip on Woozi’s arm left him little choice. “He’s awake.”

It wouldn’t have mattered how hard Woozi could have run like he wanted to, the vampire was always faster, and the death grip on his arm would leave him no other choice than be dragged along. It began to hurt, and then at the sharp turn of a corner, there was a soft cracking noise.

Woozi stumbled as he forgot to breathe a moment. _Broken. Definitely broken._ He could have yelled out, but Seungcheol didn’t seem like the kind of person who would care. So he gritted his teeth and made like a true Hunter, internalizing the pain.

Jun let out a ferocious hiss. “Don’t bring that _thing_ near my Jeonghan again!”

“You want to see if he reacts, right? This is the only way to know until he’s well again.”

Jun leaned over the bed – Woozi couldn’t see anything, pushed behind Seungcheol’s back. “Listen, Jeonghan. The person who did this to you… to my precious boy… is here. You don’t have to look at him if you don’t want to, okay?” There was a light kissing sound. “You keep that Hunter under control. You hear?”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol kept both hands on Woozi’s shoulders as the boy was shuffled forward.

Jeonghan wasn’t well – not yet, anyway – but he was slightly less white than the last time Woozi had seen him, eyes open and a little tired. But the young man frowned, glanced at Jun and then held out a hand to grip Woozi’s wrist with a soft smile.

“Hey there.” His voice was a little softer than intended: seeing Jeonghan again brought about some familial feelings inside him. He gently leaned in to pull a strand of hair from the man’s face. “How are you doing, hm? You look a bit better.”

Jeonghan’s smile widened a little, eyes looking a little more alive as he played with Woozi’s fingers. He smiled up at Jun once and then back to the boy. The hand he had out stretched up to slide over his neck, and his expression became puzzled.

“He hasn’t been talking to me. They think _I’m_ the one that poisoned you.”

Jeonghan turned to his master and jabbed a fist in his thigh. It couldn’t have hurt much – he was very weak – but Jun still jumped unhappily. “Ouch, hey!”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and gripped Woozi again.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m fine. You’re the one we’re all worried about.” Woozi leaned in a little with a smile. “Get better soon, alright?”

“How?” Jun cried, standing up. “ _How_ could it not be you?”

“We found you together,” Seungcheol reasoned. “It has to have been you.”

Woozi turned, this expression cold. “You don’t think that it’s a _little_ bit convenient that your main bodyguard’s reason to live is poisoned the _day_ an entire _convoy_ of new vampires arrive in your house? None of that seems _suspicious_ to you?”

The two vampires stood up straight.

“Mingyu.”

“Stay here,” Seungcheol commanded, suddenly flouncing out of the room.

Jeonghan made a serious of little gestures, tugging at Jun’s jeans and nodding his head to Woozi.

Jun looked up. “You… didn’t… poison… my Jeonghan?”

The boy hissed loudly. “I do _not_ hurt humans. They are sacred.”

“…then… I guess… I owe you an apology?”

Jeonghan looked very satisfied with himself.

“You owe me a whole lot more than an _apology_.”

“What then?”

“Undo the hex that attaches me to Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan jumped in his bed, sitting up straighter: Jun stuttered all the way back to the wall in an instant, complete horror on his face.

“ _Undo?_ ” Jun shook his head quickly. “No way! Never! Nu-uh! Why would you want that?!”

Woozi blinked, face deadpan.

“Don’t you like him?”

“He’s a vampire who locked me in my room for two days straight.”

“…well, I see your point, but…”

The throbbing pain was bubbling to the surface now: Woozi sat down on the edge of Jeonghan’s bed again, gripping his elbow unhappily.

“What’s wrong?”

“Seungcheol broke my arm.”

“He _what?!_ ”

“He broke my arm dragging me here. Probably doesn’t even know about it.” He hissed and winced a little. “Hurts like a bitch though. Oh, God.”

“I’ll get a healer. No. Wait.” Jun stared at the man in his bed, pale and fragile-looking. “I can’t leave you.”

“It’s okay, don’t sweat it. I’ve had worse at the hands of vampires. I’ll hold it in.” The boy grunted a bit. “Fucking vampires.”

“You should go see a healer. They’re downstairs, you take a right and then a left a-”

“I’ll figure it out.” Woozi stood again. “You two going to be alright?”

“Yeah.”

It was difficult for the boy to leave a room occupied by a human and a vampire. Everything told him to rush back in and rescue Jeonghan. The only comfort he has was that Jun couldn’t really _bite_ Jeonghan yet.

“Whoa, hey cutie.”

“Mingyu. Seungcheol is looking for you.”

“Oh, I know. We talked. Where are you going?”

The boy nodded at his arm. “Seungcheol broke my arm. I’m off to find your vampire healers.”

“He broke your _arm_?!” Mingyu put a hand on the small of the boy’s back. “This way.”

The vampire with the pretty smile sat with Woozi while a human doctor took x-rays of his arm: he talked about very many random things and sat on a stool obediently to watch Jihoon get his arm put in a cast.

“It’s a clean break,” the doctor smiled. “Five weeks. Tops.”

“At least I can still move my elbow,” Woozi muttered.

“I’m sorry he did that to you,” Mingyu mumbled. “It’s not right. I’d never hurt you that way.”

“You’re both bloodsuckers. Potato, potato…”

Mingyu scowled. “Really. I wouldn’t. Ever.” He pulled Woozi onto his lap in one swift movement – too strong to struggle against, too fast to halt. “I’d hold you like this and cuddle you forever.”

The door opened and a strong voice went through their bones like thunder.

“ _What_ are you doing with _my_ Woozi?”


	8. Drunk

“I’m cuddling him. He needed cuddling. To make him happy again, cause he was hurt. See? Cuddling.”

Seungcheol ignored the other vampire, closing in on his Sitim. “Jun said you were at the healer. Why? What’s wrong?”

The boy pointed to his cast.

“What happened?” Seungcheol’s fingers delicately brushed the cast.

“You gripped my arm and pulled half of it around a corner. Unfortunately, the rest of my body wasn’t so fast.”

“…I did this?”

“Yeah, you dumb fucking vampire.”

Without another word Seungcheol picked the boy up in his arms like a child and turned to Mingyu. “You will stay away from my Sitim,” he said coldly. “Or I won’t hesitate to dismember you where you stand.”

“You’re so protective of him, but you don’t even visit him?”

“You don’t know the _first thing_ about him!”

“Oh yeah?”

Seungcheol turned to exit.

“Tell me his _name_.”

The older vampire turned. “Excuse me?”

“Go on. Tell me what his name is.”

“It’s Woozi.”

“No. His real name.” The silence that fell was thick and antagonist at best: for a moment, the boy in Seungcheol’s arms was a little scared. Mingyu winked at Woozi. “I’ll see you again, cutie. Trust me.”

Seungcheol carried the short boy from the healers to the boy’s bedroom in silence, laying him so gently on the sheets it was as if he was made of glass. “Let me look.”

“You’ve done enough.”

“Please.”

It was perhaps the first time Jihoon had heard the man be polite.

Seungcheol observed the white cast before leaning in to press a kiss to the top. “I’m sorry. I hurt you. That was unforgivable.”

“Well, you’re a vampire.”

“Can you stop saying that like it’s a crime? I can’t help being a vampire either way.”

The idea stunned Woozi into silence.

“Listen to me. You cannot leave. You cannot hurt me. I… I _want_ you to be my Sitim.”

“I’m _never_ going to want the same thing,” the boy warned.

“I know. I just…” Seungcheol sat back and covered his face with one hand. “It’s… difficult. But I do want this. It just… takes time.”

“Can’t you let me go?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“…pretty please?”

“Woozi.”

“Fine.”

“What did Mingyu mean?”

“About what?”

“Your name. Did you tell him your name?”

The boy didn’t answer.

“You’re making this difficult.”

“You locked me in my room for two days straight.”

“Yes. We’ll need to have the ceremony soon. Then that won’t happen anymore.”

“Don’t pretend like you did not have full control over the situation. You knew damn well what you were doing. You know, everybody else around here seems to make a big fuss about Sitim. How were supposed to be _precious-_ ”

“You are.”

“And _cherished._ ” Woozi scowled. “Listen, I don’t want to be here, and you don’t want me here.”

“I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I _do_.” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “I want a Sitim. I want that again. That closeness. What Jun and Jeonghan have.”

“I swear to you I will _never_ be like Jeonghan or Jun.”

The vampire raised his eyebrows once and stretched. “Well. We have another party tonight.”

“Again? What for?”

“For Mingyu. He’s the guest of honour.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Party starts in two hours.”

“Do I have to put on the monkey suit?”

“…no, I suppose not. But uh… no jeans?”

“Fine.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Woozi.”

The boy sighed. Dealing with vampires was exhausting. What he really wanted to do was punch the idiot in the face, but that was impossible.

“Woozi. I do want this. With you.”

“Hey, don’t feel like you’re hurting my feelings or anything.”

“I am. I can see it in your eyes.”

He sighed. “Well, okay. As much as I _hate_ both you and this situation, I am _kind of_ pissed off. Everybody’s always going on about how I’m supposed to be loved and special and you’re kind of a jerk to me. Even for a vampire.”

Seungcheol had to smile at the addition. “Yeah. I know. I’m sorry. I’ve just… I’ve just got a lot of things I need to sort out.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t that make two of us.”

“…don’t cuddle up to Mingyu anymore.”

“And other times you’re like this! You hit hot and cold faster than a Katy Perry song.”

Seungcheol snorted, attempted to hide it for a moment, giggled, and then let out a full-blown laugh, chuckling happily to himself. “A – a Katy Perry – hah!”

Woozi just stared at him.

“S-sorry,” he chuckled, wiping his hair back off his forehead. “You’re really _cute_.”

“I’m really _not_.”

He shook his head slowly, standing up. “Two hours. I’ll come pick you up.”

“What about Jeonghan?”

“…he won’t be attending. Jun will stay with him.”

The boy frowned. An entire night of being lonely without a friend didn’t really suit him. Between the possible to-and-fro between Seungcheol and Mingyu, this didn’t sound like a night he’d want to remember when it was over.

 

“I hate the dark,” Woozi grouched, walking down the corridor.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“I really, really doubt that.”

“Why? All the other Sitim get used to it.”

“All the other Sitim aren’t night blind.”

The tall vampire paused in the middle of the hallway to turn. “You’re night blind?”

“Yeah. It’s a pain.”

“You should have told me.”

“Why? I’m a Hunter. My other senses are honed well enough to function in the dark.”

“No. You should have told me.” Seungcheol began walking again. “I’ll have more lights installed.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Hush now.”

“Asshole.”

The two of them were released into the courtyard, where everything looked very similar to it had at the first party: Mingyu was on a couch, elevated above all the rest, and the garden was filled with trays of food.

“So tell me,” Woozi started, “why do you have tables of food if you’re all vampires?”

“We _can_ eat. It just doesn’t hold sustenance. And also, the Sitim _do_ get hungry.”

“Tell me about it.” Woozi picked up a devilled egg and popped it in his mouth whole. “Starving.”

Seungcheol picked up a glass of champagne, staring a little. “Have I not been feeding you enough?”

Jihoon shrugged. “It’s a matter of metabolism. I burn through fuel quicker than most people. But then again I can survive for days without food, if I have to. That’s called training.”

“It’s unhealthy. I’ll feed you more.”

The boy made a face. “So I _am_ a farm animal,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

“Here.” He handed his Sitim a fluted glass. “Have some champagne. It helps.”

Woozi turned the glass in his hand for a moment. “You like alcohol.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It helps dull you. Less emotions. Less memories. Less pain.”

The boy gingerly put the glass back. “I’m not allowed to drink alcohol anymore.”

“It’s okay. As your master, I allow it.” He shoved the glass into Woozi’s hands again. “Drink. I don’t like drinking alone. Drink.”

Woozi thought about what Jeonghan might do to him if he drank champagne. “How about I just hold the glass in my hand?”

“God, you’re so boring.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Seungcheol downed his drink with ease and then straightened out, reaching for another.

“Listen, big boy,” Woozi interrupted, taking the glass from him. “The last time we were at a party you got drunk and some very nasty things happened. I don’t want to watch that again.”

“You’ll give me back that glass or something very nasty is going to happen to you _right now,_ ” Seungcheol warned. The red of his eyes seemed to glow angrily.

Well, living another night certainly outweighed dying on the spot. Woozi handed the glass back over.

He was forced to stand with Seungcheol as the man slowly became intoxicated; he had no other place to go, until somebody finally saved him.

When Seungcheol wasn’t looking, Mingyu snuck up behind Woozi and pulled him again: down a side of the garden between tall bushes, concealed from the rest of the party. “Hey. You looked like you needed rescuing.”

“Tell me about it.”

Mingyu smiled, looking Woozi up and down. “Wow. You look good.”

Woozi looked down, too. Black pants and a black shirt. “…thanks? Oh, God. I just _thanked_ a vampire.”

Said vampire grinned happily. “That’s fine. You look really good. Less… cuddly than normal. More… sexy.”

“How long are you going to keep this up, just to annoy Seungcheol?”

“I don’t think I’m really doing it to annoy Seungcheol at this point. How’s your arm feel?”

“Like it’s broken,” Woozi scowled. “But then, at least it’s my left arm, not my right.”

“Come here.” Mingyu pulled him in, bracing the boy against his body: Jihoon’s face was tucked into his chest as Mingyu’s arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry it’s all been so awful. I know it’s hard. It’s okay. I’ll help you.”

Woozi couldn’t believe he was being hugged by a _vampire_. And he actually _didn’t hate it_.

“You’re a good person, Woozi.”

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him.”

Mingyu looked up and gently let the boy go: the two of them stared at the man watching them. The word _intoxicated_ barely did him justice; he was swaying from side to side dangerously.

“That’s. _My._ Sitim. Come here, Woozi.”

“No.” Mingyu gripped Woozi’s wrist the moment the boy moved. “You haven’t marked him. You have no say. You don’t want him. I do. I’m taking him from you. Whatever you paid, I’ll pay you back double.”

“Woozi. Come here.”

Woozi sighed, gently walking back over to his master.

All of a sudden, Mingyu got angry. He began to walk backwards, towards the party, growling. “Why? Why do you get to own him? You don’t _love_ him – you don’t even _like_ him – you can’t stay sober for twenty-four hours, you’re cruel to him, you don’t stick by his side, you’ve hurt him and you won’t even mark him? What are you _keeping_ him for when he could be _happy_ with me?”

Seungcheol walked forward, making sure Woozi stayed by his side. “You have _nothing_ to say here,” he growled back drunkenly. “He is _mine_ , belongs to _me,_ and I’ll do with him as I see fit!”

“It’s not right, not natural.”

“You have no say!”

Woozi seemed to be the only one who had noticed the entire party had gone silent, watching the two vampires battle it out.

“You don’t _want_ him, don’t _love_ him, haven’t _marked_ him – hell you haven’t even bitten him yet! Are you really a vampire? Or are you some kind of animal?”

Seungcheol let a roar rip – it sounded like a lion in pain, loud and angry and chilling. “I’ll show you! I will show you _exactly_ how much I want him!”

And with that, he plunged his fangs deep into Jihoon’s neck.


	9. I'm Scared of Vampires

The pain was searing. It felt like two white-hot iron pokers were digging themselves into his flesh: deeper and deeper they went, as if they were searching for something, searing his flesh from the inside out. It was a pain like no other he had ever experienced, a pain he’d hoped never to experience. The shock of the soaring agony was so much so that he simply froze, jaw hanging open, eyes glassy.

Everybody in the surrounding area made a sound of shocked horror.

Then suddenly the heat was gone, and something infinitely worse took place.

There was a little slurping sound. Lips attached themselves to Jihoon’s neck and a whole new fire began, racing from every extremity, retreating to his neck. The harsh, loud slurping noises made way for sickening gulping ones that flipped the boy’s stomach.

Seungcheol was _drinking_ his _blood_.

All he could see was Mingyu’s face: an expression of deep, traumatizing horror was plastered there across his features. Wrinkles settled in his forehead, eyes wide, mouth set in disgust. It was as if he had seen somebody drawn and quartered.

The gulping continued; hot, satisfied gulping over and over. Jihoon couldn’t feel his legs anymore. And he was pretty sure he would soon fail to stay upright.

The last thing he heard was a woman’s scream, followed by an uproar of enormous proportions.

 

Everything hurt. Literally _everything_. His head was throbbing like the hangover of the century was upon him, his muscles seemed to be in dire need of a deep massage, and his joints were simply screaming in protest with every tiny shuffle.

He was in a bed. It was warm. Thick blankets.

Then he turned his head and yelped. There was no stinging sensation, mercifully, but there was an ache as if his muscles had been frozen. A sore hand moved up to feel the rough weave of a bandage around his neck.

“Shhhh.” A gentle hand pulled his own away. “Leave it be. Rest some more.”

Jihoon opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Shhhhhhh. You won’t be able to speak for a while. Please go back to sleep. Please.”

Jihoon frowned, moving to rub his eyes, gently removing any sleepiness from them. The room was bright – very bright – and it took him a moment to get used to the light before blinking his eyes open.

“Oh, God, you’re okay. You’re okay.” His voice was brittle, worried and a little hoarse. “You’re going to be okay. Oh, God, I’m going to be sick.”

His neck simply wouldn’t turn; the ache was too strong. He moved his entire body around to stare at the vampire.

He was on his knees by the side of the bed, pressing his face into the sheets. When his face came up, even Jihoon had to admit he didn’t look good. His dark circles had become black, the whites of his eyes were almost as red as the irises. He looked like he had been through a trying battle, the worried wrinkles on his face running deep into his cold skin.

Jihoon mouthed at him. _Asshole._

“I know. I know, Woozi. I’m sorry. Oh, God, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so worried. I never – I mean, it’s not something I… I can’t… ever… not enough…!” To his Sitim’s surprise, he burst out into tears. “Oh, God, I’ve been so worried, Woozi. I’ve been so worried. Are you okay? Please be okay. I know it hurts, I know it hurts. I’m sorry. I’ve never… this isn’t… The pain will go away soon. Okay? A-and then you can yell at me all you like.”

The boy frowned. A vampire was apologizing for biting a human and drinking their blood. That was officially _weird_.

“Just rest now, okay?” Seungcheol touched him so gently he barely felt it, moving the boy back to lying position. “J-just sleep a lot for now.”

The boy sniffled and mouthed again. _Hungry._

“I’ll – I’ll have them bring up food. What would you like? M-meat? Dessert? You can have anything. I promise. I’m so sorry. But for now rest. Then you can eat. Anything. I promise. Shhhh. Sleep now.”

 

The second time he woke up, it felt a bit better: the pain was less in his limbs, and more concentrated at the neck. His throat was a little raw still. But now he was entirely alone in his room.

He slowly propped himself up in bed, trying out his weak limbs. How much blood had that fucking vampire sucked away, anyway? He was in pain and weaker than he’d ever been.

On the nightstand there sat a plate filled with fried chicken: whether it was cold or not, it didn’t really matter. Jihoon was _starving,_ the seemingly black hole in his stomach soon taking precedence over every other feeling in his body. He was on his third drumstick when he realized there was sunlight shining through a gap in the curtains: few vampires were awake, and those who were couldn’t cross the room.

He simply kept eating. It hurt his raw throat a little, but that didn’t matter so much. There was chicken in the room. He wasn’t about to stop devouring it.

The next person to enter his room a few hours later was a great surprise.

“Hey.” His voice was soft and he was a little weak, but he was standing. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s me.”

Jihoon tried to smile.”

“Move over.” Jeonghan squirmed to lie down on the bed next to his friend. “I, um… Wonwoo told me. What happened.”

Jihoon simply blinked.

“I’m sorry. You must be in a lot of pain.” Jeonghan held the boy’s wrist gently. “I’m so… _so_ sorry.”

Jihoon managed to shake his head a _tiny_ bit, pointing at Jeonghan.

“I’m fine,” he smiled. “Another day or so and Jun will be able to feed again.”

He made a face.

“It’s not the same as what you just experienced. It doesn’t hurt me at all. I’m… this is all so taboo.” Jeonghan took a deep breath. “Do you understand? What he has _done_ to you?”

Woozi pointed at his bandage, unimpressed.

“No, evidently you _don’t_.” Jeonghan sighed. “I’ve never heard of a vampire biting a human _in public._ Feeding is an intimate process. So intimate. More intimate, even, than sex. We don’t discuss it.” He paused for a while. “I can’t believe he did that to you. A first bite… in the middle of a party… for the sake of proving himself to another vampire? I’m not sure how he can live with himself right now.”

Jihoon stared at the ceiling.

“I should probably tell you… why he’s like this. He won’t ever tell you himself, I think. So… maybe I should explain.”

Jihoon cuddled up a little. The feeling of a warm, human body was very comforting.

“Years ago, when Seungcheol was just a teenager, he was… a happy man. He enjoyed his life. Eventually he helped out a family member – I’m not sure who it was – with babysitting their Sitim’s child. It was only a baby – a small, helpless, pink little thing. Seungcheol was more than glad to take care of it. The more the child grew up, the more he was with it: Seungcheol was an adult, unchanging vampire before the boy ever hit puberty.

“Some say they were meant to be. When the child became older, the two of them… well, their bond was as deep as a bond can be, you know? They adored each other, helped each other, loved each other in their own way. He begged Seungcheol to take him for a Sitim. They were both so young. When Seungcheol agreed… well, it changed everything.

“I’ve never seen a bond like the one they had. It was real love, Woozi. True love. The purest thing between them. I never saw them have an argument, not once. They adored each other, doted on each other, lived for each other. If they had both been human, far away from the vampire world, they would have married. There was nothing that could have been more natural for them. They belonged together. It was fate’s design for them to be together.

“But the longer he lived, the less time they had together. They knew the Sitim would die, eventually. So… they decided to try turning the Sitim into a vampire.” Jeonghan paused. “Some things… aren’t meant to be, no matter how right they are. And for all that I love Jun, Seungcheol, everybody… for Seungcheol’s sake, I wish he’d been born a human.”

Jihoon looked up.

“The Sitim died, Woozi. You already know it, right? Sitim turning into vampires is a thing of legend. Seungcheol effectively killed the man he loved. He never forgave himself for that. I don’t think he will ever forgive himself. Or forget about it. We all… you should have seen him, after. He was a mess. The biggest mess. I can’t begin to describe what it was like around here. Nobody thought he’d ever take another Sitim. Sometimes it’s like that for a vampire. The bond he had… was indescribable. Then, one day… he came back with _you_. It was a surprise, for sure.”

Jihoon smiled.

“There must have been something in your eyes… Seungcheol is a good man. He does not enjoy feeding on random people. Not even the general Sitim. He doesn’t enjoy inflicting pain on others. When his Sitim died it left a hole in his life, and I think he wants to fill it, but… I’m not sure a hole that deep can ever be filled.”

They sat there for a while, thinking about it. All Woozi could think of was Seungcheol’s muttering about not having a choice to be a vampire.

He’d never looked at it that way.

“That’s why he drinks, you know. I think it dulls the pain he’s always in. It’s why sometimes he wants to be close to you, and other times he doesn’t. He’s wrestling with himself. Trying to move on. He needs time, but… I don’t think that’s something you have.”

Woozi nodded a little.

“Are you in a lot of pain? Oh, right, you can’t answer.” Jeonghan gave him a hug. “I should go back to my room. I – I don’t want any of this to influence you! What Seungcheol did last night was a crime. I’m sure he’s desperate for you to forgive him. He’s probably disgusted with himself. As he should be. Only a monster would…” He trailed off, staring at the door.

The monster in question stood in the doorway. “Jeonghan,” he whispered, “would you allow me a private audience with my Sitim, please?”

Jeonghan leaned in to hug the boy beside him. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised before weakly shuffling towards the door, glaring at the Prince in the doorway as he went by.

Seungcheol took a hesitant step in. He was holding a tray in his hands, dishes on it. Food. Both of the men glanced at the curtains, where a strip of sunlight crossed the room.

Woozi slowly pulled away his blankets to close them over a little.

“No!” Seungcheol put down the tray on a chair, hopping a little. “No! No no no no no! You have to stay in bed. You _have_ to stay in bed. I’ll get it.” He moved closer to the window and in one flicking motion closed the curtains over further, instantly giving himself a first-degree burn. He hissed unhappily, flicking his fingers in the air before rushing back to grab the tray and bring it near the bed. “Here. I – I brought you lots more food.”

Woozi stared up at him emotionlessly. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel anymore.

“Did Jeonghan cheer you up? That’s good, that’s good.” He knelt by Woozi’s bed again, staring up at the human boy. “I… cannot express… how sorry I am. Woozi. I should never… what I did was… I am so revolted by my own actions. No matter what Mingyu said, I had no right to do that to you. You’re not some animal. You’re my Sitim. My boy. I am meant to protect you. That was the promise I made when I bought you. I wasn’t able to do that, and I’m sorry. I can tell you I was drunk all I like but that doesn’t make it right, or excusable, or forgivable. I just want you to be okay again.”

Woozi’s throat was raw and his tongue was a little swollen, but he did his best to make out the words. “Make it up to me.”

“How? How do I make up for this?”

“…let me go.”

“I can’t _do_ that,” Seungcheol hissed, tears falling from his eyes again. “I wish I could but I _can’t_. Woozi, please. I’m so sorry. I… I didn’t mean to bite you. I’ll take care of you properly from now on. I’ll protect you and cherish you, just like you said. I’ll make sure you’re safe from harm, from me, from other vampires, from humans, everybody.”

Woozi closed his eyes tiredly.

“You’re exhausted. You should rest.” Seungcheol tucked him in a little. “You have no idea how deplorable it is, what I did. God you’re so… pretty.” He poured the back of his hand across Woozi’s cheek gently. “This won’t happen again like this. I promise.”

For the first time since he’d gone on a mission a week ago, being kidnapped, sold, and bitten, he was now warmly tucked into bed, weak and tired, feeling like a five-year-old. And for some reason, he gave in for the first time in years, and told somebody how he actually felt.

“I’m… scared,” he whispered. “I’m scared of vampires.”

Something inside Seungcheol _broke_ – it was visible in how his face seemed to crumble, how the light in his eyes changed.

“I know. I’m sorry. There’s no reason to be scared anymore. I’ll protect you. Go to sleep. It’s safe now.” 

 

"Psst, Jihoon!"

"...Soonyoung?"


	10. Forgive me, Joshua

“Psst. Jihoon!”

“…Soonyoung?”

The boy was up and on his feet before he could understand it himself: all he knew was that he knew that voice. Knew the owner of that voice. He rushed onto the balcony as the sun grew red on the horizon.

“Jihoon!”

“Soonyoung?!” the boy hissed back. He was filled with surprise, shock, and pain. “Soonyoung?”

A figure moved from under the balcony onto it: in one swift leap Soonyoung stood there. He was armed to the teeth with wood and silver, looking like a one-man army.

All Jihoon could do was fall forward, hugging him tightly. “Soonyoung!”

“Jihoon. My brother. My baby, baby brother.” Soonyoung’s arms crossed around the boy and he felt like he was _home_. Soonyoung still smelled the same, felt the same, sounded the same. In all the madness that was in Jihoon’s world right now, his big brother was still exactly the same.

“I’ve come to take you home.”

“…I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

“I’ve been hexed.”

Soonyoung froze.

“If I leave, I’ll die.”

He growled. “What?”

“If I leave, I’ll die, that’s how it is. If I try to bring harm to the vampire I’m attached to, I’ll die. I can’t leave. I can’t fight. I can’t get out, Soonyoung. I’m trapped and I can’t get out.”

Soonyoung leaned back, his angled eyes staring at his baby brother for a minute. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Jihoon’s. “I love you. God, I love you so much. My baby brother.”

“I love you too.” Jihoon worked desperately to keep tears at bay, but ended up tearing up anyway. “I missed you. I love you. Are you alright?”

“Are you?”

“No, but I will be. I’ll – I’ll be okay. Soonyoung, you have to forget me.”

“What?”

“I can’t leave, and you can’t stay. You have to forget I ever existed and go home.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Soonyoung gripped his brother in for another tight hug. “I only just found you again. Do you know what I had to do to track you down?”

Jihoon sniffled, gripping his brother tightly. “Soonyoung. Soonyoung. You have to leave. It’s dangerous here.”

“I can’t leave without you. I came to get you.”

“I literally can’t leave.”

“Why are we whispering?”

“Vampire in the room. He’s asleep.” Jihoon tugged on his brother’s clothes. “Soonyoung. Soonyoung. I can’t believe it. I thought… I might never see you again.”

Soonyoung simply kissed his brother’s head. “I will _always_ come for you. We never leave a man behind.”

“What happened?” Jihoon looked up. “What happened to our team?”

Soonyoung looked at him. “They’re all dead.”

“What?”

“They left you to die. It was only natural they shared the same medicine.”

“You didn’t.”

“Not on purpose, no. They did it to themselves.”

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon gripped him again. “My brother.”

“It’s alright. I’m here now. I’m here.”

“You should go. Before the sun sets. Once it does you won’t get out alive.”

Soonyoung paused, mouth open as he saw the bandage around his brother’s neck. “…Jihoon.” He stooped a little, frowning. “Jihoon, what is this?”

Now the boy froze too, remaining silent.

Soonyoung’s tiny gasp caused something inside the room to stir. “…you’ve been _bitten_ ,” he hissed in surprise, skittering backwards. “You’ve been bitten!”

Jihoon cupped his neck. “It’s nothing! It’s really nothing!”

“Unclean!” Soonyoung’s expression was shocked and horrified. “My brother… is unclean…”

The last of the sun slipped behind the horizon. “Go!” Jihoon hissed, hearing a loud groan from his room. “Go now! Soonyoung get out of here! Go!”

He watched, leaning over the balcony, his eyes following his brother across the tree-tops until he was sure the Hunter was no longer on the premises.

“Woozi?” Seungcheol carefully stepped outside. “Woozi, what are you doing out of bed?”

“…fresh air,” the boy whispered. It was as if he’d had the air knocked out of him.

“Back to bed. Come here.” Seungcheol scooped his Sitim up, gently bringing the boy back to his bed. “There now. That’s better. Are you hungry? Here. I’ll take care of you.”

“Stop it.” Jihoon swatted his hands away weakly. “Leave me alone.”

“Please,” Seungcheol begged. “I’ll mark you right now, if you’d like. Then you’ll see. I’ll take good care of you. I’m a good man, Woozi, I’ll take care of you.”

“Go away.” Woozi’s eyelids drooped slightly. “Leave me alone.”

“Woozi, please. I want to make it up to you. I’ll be a kind master. I promise.”

“I want to sleep.”

“Yes, yes of course. Precious Woozi.” He brushed the boy’s hair off his forehead. “Precious baby boy. You sleep.”

 

“Do you really love him?”

“No. Of course I don’t.” Seungcheol sighed. “But he’s my Sitim. When I named him my Sitim I made a promise to keep and protect him. So far I’ve been lax in that duty. It’s time I got my shit together.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Wonwoo quickly cleared his throat. “I hope for your sake he doesn’t hate you.”

“He does. He has since the beginning. He’s a Hunter, everything in his body is telling him to murder me. But I need a Sitim. It’s only right.”

“…so when are you holding the ceremony?”

“…tonight, I think. It depends. I want him… I don’t want him to be hurt. He’s… only a human, after all. Weak. He should be healthy.”

“You don’t have time to wait until he’s healthy.”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol frowned, putting down his pen. “How’s Jeonghan?”

“On the mend. Doing rather well, really. Jun will be able to feed very soon, if he hasn’t already.”

“Good.” Seungcheol began writing again.

The bodyguard took a deep breath. “Will you tell him?”

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Woozi. About…” He almost said the name before remembering it was forbidden. “Him?”

“No. There’s no reason for the boy to know.”

Wonwoo nodded slowly. “No. No of course not. Then… shouldn’t you go over there and talk to him before you magically bind you both together?”

He took a deep breath and put down the pen again. “See you later, Wonwoo.”

“See you.”

 

Woozi was sitting up. Reading something. It looked like a fashion magazine. Probably some kind of gift from Jeonghan.

“Hey.”

He was met with silence, even when he came to sit closer. “Hey.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Then I’ll do the talking.”

The boy sighed and put down the magazine.

“Woozi… what I did to you was inexcusable. Unforgivable. Taboo in every way shape and form. But… unfortunately, it’s a good example of what happens every time a vampire bites somebody who is not their Sitim.”

The boy put a hand on his throat. “ _Every_ time?” he asked incredulously.

Seungcheol nodded, unable to look the small, kitten-faced boy in the eye. “Every time a vampire drinks – a necessity to _live_ – that is what it feels like for the human. And the vampire? You can’t imagine the guilt… the pain… biting a human like that. It’s…” He shook his head once. “But a Sitim feels no pain. Better yet, a Sitim can even feel enjoyment when bitten. When drunk from. And it’s not like a vampire can drain a human of blood. After a cup or so, we’re already full. A Sitim spends their life saving one more human from being bitten every single day.”

Woozi’s breathing was calm. Too calm.

“Isn’t protecting humans what you are all about? Isn’t that important?”

“The most important,” the boy hissed.

“…Woozi, I’m going to mark you to become my Sitim.”

“…there’s no way I can stop you, is there?”

“No.”

“I want to know… one more thing. Before you bite me again.”

“Oh!” Seungcheol stood up and sat down again. “No, no! I won’t bite again until you’re healed. You must be in a lot of pain. I won’t mark you while you’re in pain.”

“Oh.”

His fingers drummed on the bed quietly. “What was it you wanted to ask?”

“…my blood. Is it… what does it taste like?”

The vampire smiled softly, even his eyes softening a little bit as he stared off into space. “It’s nice. It’s a little bitter, like coffee, and a little hot, like cinnamon. Very rich, deep flavours. Buttery, somehow. You taste nice. Your blood is… delicious.”

Jihoon pursed his lips gently. “…and you promise you won’t bite another human as long as I’m alive?”

“Promise. Couldn’t. Wouldn’t. A betrayal like that would call for my death.”

The boy took a deep breath. “…yeah. And I’d be the one to do the honours.”

“How are you feeling? Your neck?”

“Hurts like a bitch.”

“I really am sorry.”

“You’ve said so a hundred times.”

A new voice piped up happily. “Hey, cutie-oh, Seungcheol.”

The vampire prince glared at the balcony then slowly turned to his Sitim. “If you _want_ him here,” he mumbled past a clenched jaw, “I can leave.”

“…he’s a lot nicer to me than you are.”

“Fine.” Seungcheol got up and paced towards Mingyu, gripping him by the collar. “If you _touch_ him,” the prince growled, “if you _kiss_ him, if you _bite_ him, if you _hurt_ him, if you so much as pluck a single _hair_ off his head, I will end your pathetic existence. He is _mine_. He belongs to _me_. Is that understood?”

“Oh believe me, princey boy,” Mingyu snarled back, “you’ve already got _all_ those awful bases covered.” He waited until Seungcheol had flounced out of the room before turning to the boy in bed. “Hey there, Jihoonie.”

“Hey, Mingyu.”

“You’ve gotten used to me pretty well.”

“Well, you haven’t broken anything on me yet, so far you’re in the lead.”

Mingyu chuckled and sat up on Jihoon’s bed. “Yet, you’re becoming _his_ Sitim.”

“Can’t be everybody’s Sitim.”

He smiled sadly. “No, I guess not. You know what will happen to you when you’re marked, right? You’ll turn into his slave. You’ll _want_ to give him your blood. You’ll want to make him _happy_.”

“No kind of mark is going to change my sincere distaste for vampires in general,” Woozi established.

Mingyu grinned. “I can count on you to be you, is that it?”

“That’s it.”

“…I’m not going to do what Seungcheol tells me,” Mingyu said slowly. “…I _am_ going to kiss you.”

Jihoon scowled. “No.”

“No?”

“…you never told me. Whether it was you that poisoned Jeonghan.”

“No. I didn’t poison him.” Mingyu took a deep breath. “But it could have been anybody from my convoy. I _am_ investigating the situation. We both are. Don’t worry. We won’t let it happen again. Not to any Sitim.”

“Good.”

“Even if it’s not our own Sitim, they are still precious people.”

“Good.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“No, wa-”

Before he could stop him Mingyu dived in and gently – oh, _so_ gently – kissed Jihoon’s lips. The kiss was sweet and loving: large hands held the boy’s face as he leaned in more, deepening the kiss. When Mingyu finally pulled back he pecked Jihoon’s lips twice more sweetly.

“…I wanted to give you that. Before you officially became his forever.”

Jihoon frowned. He didn’t want to think about vampires having feelings. Especially not feelings for _him_. He knew damn well if things had been different he would have staked this vampire without a second thought.

 

That night, Woozi was asked to Seungcheol’s room. The entire place was flooded with candlelight; surprising, since fire could burn a vampire.

“You said you were night blind,” he muttered. “I thought this would be nice.”

“…thanks. Oh, God, I did it again. I thanked a vampire.” Something felt strange inside his stomach. “I’m a failure.”

Seungcheol smiled once and patted the bed.

“Are you sober this time? I don’t want you to pass out on top of me again.”

“I’m sober,” he promised.

Jihoon hopped onto the bed. Now he was more prepared for what was to come. The pain. The fear. All of it.

_I’m saving a human life,_ he thought to himself simply. _I’m saving one human from excruciating pain every single day._

Seungcheol moved the boy to lie down in the middle of the bed, propped up on silk pillows. He took up a red scarf and picked up Woozi’s arm, gently draping it over his wrist. “This scarf represents a bond of blood between two people,” he gently explained, tying a small knot in it. “It is representative of our inability to function without each other’s presence.”

He tied the other end to his own wrist and held the boy’s hand. It was meant to be comforting, but only disturbed the boy a little to feel that cold skin on his.

“Now I have to recite the words. Hold still.”

The chanting started up, low and soft: the words were in a strange language, some ancient vampire dialect, but his voice moved the words to what almost seemed like a song. It sounded like a song of lament; dissonant chords and emotional lilts were dappled through the melody. When the vampire finally stopped, there was an apology in his eyes as he unwrapped the bandage around Woozi’s neck.

“Now… I have to bite you.”

Woozi closed his eyes.

Being bitten was not as it was before: it wasn’t as hot or as painful. In fact, it was almost like getting two staplers set through his skin. Staplers full of… venom? A drug raced through his veins suddenly, making him drowsy.

The last thing he heard were the words _Forgive me, Joshua._


	11. Not In Love At All

Jihoon slept right through the night, waking up at three in the afternoon: all the wounding and vampire times were _seriously_ messing with his sleep routine, and with Seungcheol nowhere in sight it gave him free reign to do as he liked.

The house was quiet, as it usually was during the day: he snuck back to his own room, taking a long, hot shower before perusing his neck in the mirror.

There were two small, purplish bruises there: it was very unsettling to see, so he quickly ducked away from the mirror and got dressed again: blue ripped jeans and a loose, plain mustard-yellow t-shirt. He wiped his hair back off his forehead and sneaked out of his room, tiptoeing across the way.

Jeonghan was asleep, on top of his master: Jihoon decided it was a conversation he didn’t want to have.

Even though his arm was in a cast and he’d been bitten into like _el chupacabra_ had pounced on him, he felt energized: it had been too long since he worked out properly, so he grabbed some shoes and went out.

At first he simply walked around the huge house a few times: once his blood got pumping he did a few stretches and took off, running around the grounds maniacally. He worked as much parkour in as he could, hurdling small bushes and diving under benches. There was one statue in one of the gardens – some kind of abstract art – that had a large hole in it. He simply threw himself at it, elongating his body until he soared straight through it, tumbling down onto the ground with a somersault, rolling over the grass.

“Woozi!”

He was covered from head to toe: rubber gloves shielded his hands and he had pulled a hoodie and cap far over his head to protect him from the sun. “Woozi! What are you doing?! Come here!” He gripped the boy off the ground and held him fast. “Come. Quickly.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

He had no choice but to be dragged inside: once he was there Seungcheol shut the door and gripped him. “What were you doing?! Are you hurt? Did you fall hard?” His hands gripped the boy’s face before he pulled his cap, hoodie and gloves off, cupping his face again. Then his fingers trailed down his arms frantically. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine! What’s your damage?”

“I saw you fall!”

“You saw me _dive_ and _roll_. On _purpose_. I’m staying fit. Why are you so upset?”

“You were gone. You were gone!” Seungcheol wiped Woozi’s hair from his face, staring at him. “My Sitim…”

“Oh, right.” Woozi frowned a moment. “Wait a minute. I didn’t see any black marks.”

“Here, look, I have a matching one.” Seungcheol pulled down his collar to show a large, black mark that almost looked like a treble clef on his neck. Then he angled up Jihoon’s head to see his.

There was a moment of silent searching.

“Woozi?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s your mark?”

“See? I didn’t think I saw anything this morning, either.” The boy pulled away to stand at a mirror in the hall, glancing at his neck from every angle. “I don’t have one.”

“But _I_ have it, the proof we’ve bonded.” Seungcheol followed him. “I can _feel_ it. The desire to be with you. Protect you. You don’t feel any different?”

Jihoon took a moment to assess his feelings. “No, I still hate your stinking vampire guts.”

Seungcheol blanked, flinching away a little. “But… no!” He put his hands on Woozi’s shoulders, looking at his face in the reflection of the mirror: as a vampire, he cast no such look himself, merely a shimmery, dark shadow. “We’ve been bonded. Believe me. I did _not_ feel this way about you before.”

The Hunter shrugged. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you. The feeling is _not_ mutual.”

“But…” Seungcheol moved closer, frowning. He crossed his arms over Woozi’s chest. “…I want to protect you.”

“…I guess that’s okay?”

“It is?”

“I guess?”

The vampire smiled happily, though his Sitim couldn’t see it. “I didn’t want to tell you this before, but… I don’t mind so much now. You’re really handsome, Woozi.”

The boy groaned, wincing. “Really? You’ve become some kind of sappy-ass-”

“No! No.” Seungcheol kissed the back of Woozi’s head lightly. “I’m just appreciating that which is under my care. I’ll take care of you properly. I’m sorry, I wasn’t doing very well before. I’ll oversee your every need and wish.”

“I have a wish.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Unhex me and let me _go_.”

“It’s physically impossible to undo a hex.” Seungcheol’s expression was pained. “Isn’t there something else you want? I’ll spoil you rotten.”

“No,” the boy sighed. “Just leave me alone. Isn’t it early for you? Go back to bed.”

“Are you angry with me? Don’t be. I only want to make you happy.”

“You want me happy? Go _away_.”

There was now a distinct pain in Seungcheol’s face: a sting that shocked him carelessly. “But… I want to stay near you. Look at you. You’re so pretty.”

“Go sleep.”

“If you really want me to, I will.”

“I _do_.”

“Okay. Okay, Woozi.” He leaned in and gently hugged the boy. “Stay safe. Don’t talk to strangers. Don’t trip. Be careful. Eat well. Alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Seungcheol reluctantly left his Sitim standing in the hallway: Jihoon simply waited until he was gone to resume his work-out regime in the gardens.

He ran until he had no more strength left and his clothes were dark with sweat: he had to go for another shower, but he didn’t mind so much. He felt better than he had in a long time.

Once dressed in different clothes – darker jeans and a khaki green shirt – he reappeared in the hallway at the same time as Jeonghan appeared from Jun’s room.

“Woozi!” he grinned ecstatically. “Hey!”

“You sound better,” the boy smiled.

“Yep! All better.” Jeonghan quickly moved to hug the smaller boy, gasping at his neck. “The bite!”

“Yeah, Seungcheol did the whole ceremony thing.”

“He did?!” Jeonghan instantly ducked to examine Woozi’s neck.

He sighed. “Yeah. Seungcheol has his mark but mine seems to have disappeared.”

Jeonghan scowled. “That can’t be. You mustn’t be bonded at all. It’s impossible.”

“And yet _he_ fully believes we’re bonded.”

“…that’s weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Come with me. I need to shower and get dressed.”

Woozi followed Jeonghan to his room and sat on his bed, waiting: when the man returned he was wearing an outfit similar to his, but with a dark, pine-green shirt instead. “See? We match,” he grinned proudly. “We could be boyfriends.”

“But we’re not.”

“No, I’m definitely Jun’s boyfriend.” Jeonghan giggled happily to himself. “I’m starving. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, I grabbed some pancakes earlier.”

“Been up long?”

“My sleeping schedule is fucked.”

Jeonghan laughed and pulled his friend with him to find some breakfast: once they had both eaten, they ended up in a very heated game of Rummy, playing with the cards in a grand room full of ancient items. There seemed to be something old everywhere: Jeonghan pointed out the five-century-old oak closet, the crystal glass set full of liquor from the 18th century, the collection of ivory miniatures from India during their colonial days, weapons from both world wars, furniture from the fifteenth century and a card table from the seventeenth century. It really was an amazing room, dark and a little threatening.

“You’ll get used to it,” he grinned, picking up a card and throwing it on the discard pile. “It’s scary now, but this is where Seungcheol usually hangs out. So does Jun. Which is why I’m usually here.”

“Why does Seungcheol come here?”

“He does his business on the desk there.” Jeonghan nodded his head as his game partner picked up a card. “Laptop work, writing letters, filling out forms… you name it. I’m not even sure what he does, but his parents are sick, so he runs the clan by himself, practically.”

“I’m surprised he found time to pick a Sitim.” The boy looked up. “Can I meld a set first, and then the run?”

“No, you need to meld them both at the same time.”

“Damn.”

“I know.”

Jihoon threw a card out and jumped, folding his cards face-down when the door opened.

Jeonghan laughed at him, throwing out his cards: he melded everything and discarded, meaning he’d won the round. He simply jumped up and ran to the door, throwing his arms around Jun. “Hey.”

“Damn it.” Woozi gripped his own cards, making quick work of counting up his points. “Sixty-three! You got me with _sixty-three_ you little pig!”

Seungcheol smiled, closing in on his Sitim. “Are you losing, handsome?”

“Phenomenally,” the boy scowled.

“What are you playing?”

“Rummy.”

“Straight?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s play together. Jeonghan, Jun! I’ll play with Woozi against you two. Start the game again. Team with the highest combined score loses!”

Jun smirked. “Sure.”

Jeonghan scowled. “It’s no fun if we just play for the end game like that! Can’t we play strip rummy?”

Woozi’s face flattened out to a very unimpressed look. “The what?”

“Strip rummy. Whoever has the highest score at the end of each round has to lose a piece of clothing. And the other person on their team can say which piece.” One of Jeonghan’s hands braced itself possessively over Jun’s chest. “Make it interesting.”

Wonwoo bridled, hovering between the couples. “Sir…”

“Yeah, Wonwoo, you can go,” Seungcheol grinned. “Agreed, Jeonghan. Woozi?”

The boy turned to his master. “Are you any good at this game?”

“Are you kidding? I’m the best.”

It soon became evident that Seungcheol was _not_ the best, considering he was wearing little more than his underwear and pants.

“Last round,” Jeonghan chuckled, shuffling the cards. “We’re in the lead byyyy… about four hundred points!”

Woozi glared to the man beside him. “We’re never going to win, are we?”

He gave his Sitim a sorrowful look. “Sorry.”

“I hate you.”

Seungcheol flinched like he’d just been electrocuted. “Woozi…”

Jeonghan and Jun stared at the Sitim in shock.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, I take it back. Jeez. Calm down, eight-pack.”

Seungcheol’s hurt expression melted away to a snarky grin. “You like it?”

“Did I say that?”

“You like it!” The man ran a hand down his thick, defined stomach. He really _did_ have an impressive body. “You _liiiiiike iiiit~_ ”

“Are you going to play or am I all by myself here?” Woozi snapped.

“Alright, alright, alright.” He picked up his cards with a happy grin. “I’ll win this game for you, handsome. Pinky promise.”

Seungcheol lost his pants that night, so Woozi spent most of it sulking in his room.

It wasn’t that he was upset at losing, he was upset at losing _because of Seungcheol._

“Hey.” The vampire poked his head around the door. “Can I come in?”

“Can I _stop_ you?”

Seungcheol sighed. “Don’t be like this.” He closed the door behind him, now fully clothed. “I’m sorry I made you lose. Really.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t be helped.” The boy sulked even more.

“What are you reading?”

“A book.”

“I guessed. Which book?”

He held up the book higher for it to be legible.

“Alice in Wonderland. Really?”

“It’s a classic,” the boy muttered without looking up.

Seungcheol got onto his Sitim’s bed and moved the boy so he was sitting in between Seungcheol’s legs: he took the book in his own hands and softly began to read.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m reading to you.”

“I’m capable of reading myself.”

Seungcheol nudged against the side of Woozi’s head. “Let me,” he whispered in his ear. “I’d like it very much if you let me read to you.”

Woozi folded his arms stubbornly. “Fine.”

Seungcheol’s voice was very soft and melodious, reading the words lowly in his Sitim’s ear. “…and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe, all mimsy were the borogroves and the mome raths outgrabe.”

Eventually, Woozi actually relaxed: his back was nestled up against Seungcheol’s stomach, which was a broad and surprisingly comfortable backdrop. Eventually he melted, allowing his master to murmur the contents of his book in his ear without being stiff about it. When the words turned to kisses in his hair, he didn’t resist either, simply falling asleep.

Seungcheol played with the boy’s hair, a soft smile on his face.

“Seungcheol,” Wonwoo whispered, walking in. “…are you in love?”

The vampire smiled at the boy in his lap before losing the happiness entirely. “No,” he whispered back. “No, I’m not in love. I never will be. But… I want him to be happy.”

“…you’re meeting Mingyu in twenty minutes.”

“…thank you, Wonwoo.” Seungcheol pressed another kiss in Woozi’s hair before letting him go. “Not in love at all.”


	12. Thank You

“So you’re bonded.”

“Yep.”

“And he has the mark?”

“Yep.”

“And he feels bonded?”

“Yep.”

“But you have no mark?”

“Nope.”

“And you _don’t_ feel bonded?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Well that’s weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

Mingyu leaned in to tousle the boy’s hair a little. “Then maybe, I still have a chance.”

The boy gave him a bored look. “Listen, even Seungcheol doesn’t have a chance, and he literally owns my ass.”

“Aw, you don’t mean that.” Mingyu draped his arms around the boy from the side. “You like me, for a vampire. Because I don’t break you or bite you or accuse you.” He pecked Jihoon’s temple happily.

“Stop _kissing_ me, for fuck’s sake!” Jihoon snarled. “It’s really disconcerting! Vampire kisses. Ew. Good God.” He shuddered visibly for extra emphasis. “I don’t want your sickening vampire blood mouth on me, Mingyu.”

“God, you’re the most tsundere boy I’ve ever met. It’s very endearing.”

“Believe me, there is no _deredere_ here, only the _tsuntsun._ ”

“There is absolutely _deredere_ here.” Mingyu grinned, pulling the boy onto his lap like a doll so he could hug him easier. “Besides, with that face and body, who cares? You’re gorgeous. Delectable. You’re like the prettiest birthday cake I’ve ever seen, and I want a slice.”

Woozi struggled to be free. “I really don’t appreciate food analogies.”

“I’d better go before your sugar daddy shows up,” Mingyu chuckled, pecking Jihoon’s hair. “He’ll want to tuck you in and make sure you’re safe, if he’s bonded. Bet you he doesn’t like you as much as I like you though.”

“Well I don’t like _either_ of you, so if you want to leave, you’re more than free to do so.”

Mingyu chuckled again. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous.”

 

Jihoon didn’t sleep so well that day – the weather was turning hotter and the nights were turning shorter, and it was all just a very big Pain In The You Know What.

Somewhere mid-afternoon he woke up; slowly at first and then very suddenly: there was a figure looming over him, and he didn’t like the way it seemed to hover.

Whoever it was – _whatever_ it was – wore a full black suit, black hockey mask over a black ski mask. Jihoon couldn’t make out eyes or any other features at all.

The he was very suddenly stabbed with a needle to his shoulder, making him scream.

The figure disappeared instantly – he almost seemed to melt away like a shadow – off the balcony, and Jihoon was left gripping his shoulder in bed, panting heavily.

The ceiling seemed… different. Less… substantial.

“Seungcheol!” he tried to yell. Then he wondered: _why did I just call out for a vampire?_

The ceiling above his bed began to drip – thick, large droplets, hanging down, suspended from the plaster before hitting his bed alarmingly hard: they drenched the bed in paint instantly, causing the boy to writhe away, but he couldn’t look at anything else.

Then the ceiling began to warp.

A cold hand gripped Woozi’s instantly. “Woozi?!” a panicked voice called. “Woozi, Woozi? God.”

There was a loud sizzling noise and the hand was gone as the ceiling began to move and ripple like a pond.

“Oh, God,” Woozi whispered, starting to shake. “Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God.”

“Woozi,” a voice hissed from nowhere. “What’s wrong?”

Now the ceiling had turned into a pool of blood: thick, dark red blood, congealing and drying up at the edges.

“Woozi!” the voice hissed again.

“…Drug,” the boy managed to whimper. Somewhere in his brain there was a part of him that was sane. “Drug.”

“No.”

The boy whimpered, blood seemingly falling down around him in thick, suffocating, hot droplets. Part of him knew it was just a fever-dream, a hallucination of some sort – but it was all so _real_ that he ended up cowering in the corner of his bed.

 

Seungcheol could finally sit up on the bed. He had first degree burns all over from rushing into Woozi’s room recklessly like that, but it didn’t matter now. He sat on the bed with the boy in his arms, gripping him tightly as the boy shook and cried until he eventually went catatonic.

Jeonghan gently shuffled up on the edge of the bed. “So this is what I was like…?”

“Yeah,” Jun answered for him from behind.

Seungcheol simply rocked the boy’s body to and fro gently.

“There’s nothing to be done until he comes around, Seungcheol,” Wonwoo said softly. “We all know that.”

“I’m not leaving him,” the prince answered simply. He couldn’t take his eyes off Woozi’s lifeless expression.

“…I know it’s hard,” Wonwoo pleaded, “but you have duties to attend to.”

“Fuck them all. I’m not leaving him.” Seungcheol’s fingers poured over his Sitim’s cheek. “…I’m not leaving him.”

Jeonghan leaned in. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “I’ll take care of him.”

“No,” the vampire growled. “He’s _mine_ and I’m not _leaving him_.”

“Seungcheol-”

“Mine!” the vampire shouted, holding Jihoon’s head to his chest. “I’m not leaving him. I’m not leaving him, not now, not ever. He’s mine. He’s all mine. You can’t have him. I won’t leave him.”

Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other.

“Maybe we should leave.” Jun put a hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Babe? It’s time to go.”

“…I can’t stay?”

“I think it’s best if we leave for tonight. You can come back when it’s light. Okay?”

Jeonghan nodded slowly, scrambling off the bed: the three exited the room, leaving the vampire and his Sitim on the bed.

Seungcheol gripped the boy possessively, staring into Woozi’s little face.

He could only think about how the boy had looked, dazed and out of focus in the glass case he had been displayed in. How aggressive and ferocious he was when he came home. How he hated parties, and dressing up. How he’d relaxed against Seungcheol’s body as he read to him.

A flash of a different face passed by Seungcheol’s mind: bright sparkling eyes and a happy smile. It was almost as if he could _hear_ him laughing.

“No,” Seungcheol whispered to himself. “I don’t love you. Not… not like him. Never… like him. He was my everything, Woozi. Do you know that? He was my entire world. No, I’ll never, ever love you the way I loved him.” He held the boy closer. “God, look at you. You’re so precious. I never really understood… you are precious to me, Woozi. You’re only so little. God, you’re only so little. I’ll protect you no matter what, keep you safe. I promise.” He leaned in, nestling his face in the crook of the boy’s neck. “But you will never, ever be Joshua.”

 

Twenty-six hours, thirty-eight minutes and fifty-two seconds. That was how long Jihoon was in limbo. A crazy world where everything was _wrong_ – it was a fever dream combining the Alice books with his existing fear of vampires.

The worst scenario that kept playing in front of his eyes was the one that eventually woke him up.

The boy came alive, screaming and writhing.

“Mom,” he screamed, limbs thrashing. “Mom, Kyla, Yebin! Mom! Mom! No! The Vampires will get you! The vampires will get you!” The boy screamed so loudly it frightened the man holding his body, and caused both Jun and Jeonghan to rush in from across the hall. “Mom! Mom!”

Seungcheol gripped the boy in his arms. “Shhhh, Woozi!”

“Mom!” Tears kept dripping down his cheeks. “Mom! Mom! No! Yebin! Kyla! Mom!”

“Shhhh!” Seungcheol pressed the boy tightly against his chest. “It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re safe. Shhhhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Woozi began to sob hysterically into Seungcheol’s shoulder.

The man combed his fingers through Woozi’s hair gently, soothing him. “It’s okay, baby. Shhhhh. It’s okay. You’re safe now. It’s alright. I’m here. I’m here. Shhhhh.” Something inside his chest felt like it was breaking when the boy began to shake and let out a tiny hiccup. “It’s alright. You’re safe now. I’m here. I’m here.”

“That didn’t take long,” Jun murmured.

Jeonghan eyed the two men on the bed. “We should give them some privacy.”

The door shut and Jihoon slowly calmed down, sniffling and hiccupping to himself. His voice was small and vulnerable when he finally spoke.

“D-don’t let the vampires get me…”

Seungcheol teared up, gripping him even tighter. “Nobody is going to get you, Woozi. Nobody is. It’s okay now. You’re safe now. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

When he had finally calmed down, he fell asleep: it wasn’t the lifeless sleep of a drug, but a calm, eyes-closed, heavy-breathing kind of sleep. The boy looked so peaceful that Seungcheol couldn’t leave him. His lips gently prodded over Jihoon’s forehead.

“…you’re an amazing man, Woozi,” he whispered. “And I will protect you until there’s nothing left to protect.”

 

“I wonder why you weren’t drugged for as long as I was.”

“I don’t think the idiot got all of the syringe in me before I started screaming,” Woozi answered. “Or maybe because I don’t have a mark. Or because Seungcheol’s only bitten me twice. Who knows?”

Jeonghan smiled and leaned in. “I’m just happy you’re back. You looked like you were dead. All lifeless. Like a vegetable. Like overcooked spinach. But whiter. White, overcooked spinach. Overcooked… radish?”

“I get it, I get it. You people have real issues with food analogies.”

“That’s because I’m always hungry,” Jeonghan pointed out.

“You and me both.”

Seungcheol walked into the room with a grand gesture. “Woozi. Come with me.”

“Uh-oh.” The boy put down his cards and got up. “What’s wrong?”

The vampire simply grabbed him and pulled him along gently, taking great care not to hurt him, leading him all the way to his bedroom. “Here.” He locked the door. “I have a problem.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m _thirsty_.” Seungcheol’s voice was raw and very laboured. “I had to wait until you were _better_ but I’m going _out of my mind_.”

Jihoon froze.

“Please. Don’t be afraid.” Something in the prince’s expression softened. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll try and make you comfortable. Come here.” He simply hugged the Hunter gently, pulling him in. “I’ll be good to you. I promise.”

Jihoon wasn’t entirely sure how to react to that.

Seungcheol picked him up and put him down on his bed: it was a recurring ritual the boy did not enjoy. The vampire leaned in to his neck, kissed it, and _bit down_.

“Oh, God.”

Seungcheol drank a little before looking up. “Does it hurt?”

“Don’t stop!”

The vampire returned to his feed: Jihoon’s eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy.

He would never have guessed it would feel this _good_ to be fed upon. The last time had hurt so much, but now it almost brought… relief?

There was a light stinging sensation, sure – around the edges of the wounds, but it felt like a _good_ sting. A tingling. The more blood that was sucked from his neck, the better he felt, as if stress, tension and pain were slowly being sucked away. He felt _relaxed_ , as if he were getting a massage. The gulping sounds his master made didn’t horrify him anymore: they almost made him feel _proud_.

Seungcheol’s tongue lapped up against Jihoon’s neck, cauterizing the wounds there.

“No,” the boy groaned. “Why did you stop?”

“I’m full,” Seungcheol answered, a bit surprised. “…did it… hurt?”

“No,” he breathed out, a little dizzy. “It was… _great_. Do it again.”

“I’m _full_ ,” the vampire repeated, a smile growing on his face. “Sorry, handsome. But I’ll feed off you again soon, okay?”

“…okay.” Woozi gripped his head, blood rushing to it.

“Here, lie down.” Seungcheol pushed his Sitim down to the bed gently and leaned in to hover over him, slowly moving down to kiss his forehead. “Do you feel okay?”

“Feel… great.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Seungcheol smiled, lying down beside him. “Rest for a bit.”

“Okay.”

The vampire curled up next to his Sitim and held him closely until the boy fell asleep. He leaned in and kissed the boy’s ear delicately. “…you _do_ taste nice,” he whispered happily. “Thank you.”


	13. More Than You

“Your name.”

“Hm?”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

Woozi stared at him. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“I gathered that, but why?”

He couldn’t answer that: he simply got up and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head, his back to his master. “…I’m a Hunter. I kill vampires.”

“Jihoon.”

He turned sharply. “What did you just call me?”

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” Seungcheol’s voice was so low and soft it was almost unimaginable. “Jihoon.”

The boy stared. “How did you know that?”

“…sometimes. Not always, but sometimes… blood can transfer things. Memories. Emotions. Feelings. I didn’t mean to pry into your memories, Jihoon.”

“Don’t call me that,” the boy snapped. “What did you see?”

“A boy.”

“What boy?”

Seungcheol blinked slowly. “A tall one. Bleach-blond hair. He was hugging you, crying. He… he only had one leg. He was bleeding. He called you Jihoon.”

The Sitim grew very still, staring off into space as he thought about that.

“Who was he?”

“Nobody.”

“…Jihoon.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Who was he?”

Jihoon stood up, walking swiftly to the door. “…he’s my brother.”

Seungcheol was left all alone in his room to think about that.

 

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Finally, somebody normal, and I _never_ thought I’d say that about a vampire. Nice of you to use the door today. Come in, Mingyu.”

The vampire frowned, walking in. “…wow, something really _is_ wrong, if you’re being so cordial.”

Jihoon groaned. “Tell me about it.”

“What’s – Oh, God.” Mingyu ducked down a little. “…uh, you might want to take a look at this.”

“What is it?”

“You have a, uh…”

Jihoon got up, hurrying to the bathroom mirror.

The treble clef-esque black mark Seungcheol wore proudly was only about the size of his thumb nail. Jeonghan’s and Jun’s were small, black events as well.

Half of Jihoon’s neck was covered in a burning, bright red.

It was the same mark as Seungcheol’s: it had the same shape. Jihoon quickly pulled off his shirt: the top of the mark was up near his ear: it travelled down over his neck almost to the very front of his throat and ended on his right peck. It was almost _glowing_ red.

Mingyu stood in the doorway, concerned. “What is it?”

“…It’s the mark of the dead,” Jihoon whispered through unmoving lips. “…I’m on death row.”

 

“The Mark of the Dead is a thing of legend.” Jihoon paced up and down the room with frightening focus. “We didn’t think it really existed. It’s part of the stories you hear as a young Hunter. The legends they tell you about. Nobody _actually_ believes it exists.”

“But what _is_ it?” Seungcheol asked.

“It’s created when a human’s soul is bound to hell.” The boy stopped in his tracks for a moment. “When a human has been so defiled by his association with the undead, his soul is sold to the devil, resulting in the Mark of the Dead. It’s like a siren to every Hunter in a hundred-mile radius that I need to be killed. That I am a greater abomination than vampires. I’m a traitor to my own kind.” He began to pace again.

“Okay. So… what?”

“Every Hunter in this country is going to be drawn to me,” he growled. “Like flies to honey. They are going to hone in on me and kill me if they can.”

“Never,” Seungcheol grunted back.

“That is what the Mark of the Dead signifies.”

“How can you be _sure_ that’s what it is?” Jeonghan asked. “I-it might just be a-”

“It’s a burning red mark that crosses the skin in a wide expansion, and it settles there within mere hours of the person’s soul being bound to hell.”

“What could have brought that on? What did you _do_?” Mingyu frowned.

“I…”

Seungcheol’s voice was very low. “I fed on him.”

“I didn’t try to stop him. It’s not the feed that’s the problem. I let him do it, that’s why I carry the mark. I’ll be dead within a day, maybe less.”

“I won’t allow it,” Seungcheol answered, standing up.

“You have no choice. When this house becomes bombarded with Hunters, you will probably die with me. You think if twenty, thirty Hunters come here they will kill me, see a whole house full of vampires and just _leave you alone?_ They will destroy all of you.”

Everybody in the room looked at each other, and then back at the boy who stood shirtless, his mark out there for all to see.

“…Wonwoo.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Fortify the gates. Seal the entrances. Ready supplies.” Seungcheol stood, his eyes blazing, set on Jihoon and Jihoon only. “Nobody goes out, nobody gets in. Prepare for a siege.”

“…yes, sir.”

 

“…you’re protective of me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I am your master. I’m responsible for your health. It’s my fault your soul is bound to hell.”

The boy shrugged. “I’m a Sitim. It’s inevitable.”

Seungcheol’s arms wrapped tighter around the boy. “Nobody will get you. I promise.”

Woozi simply closed his eyes, exhausted.

“…hey. Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“…I’ll call you Woozi if that’s what you really want. Is… is it what you really want?”

“…yes.”

“Alright then.” His arms settled around the boy more comfortably as he breathed deeply. “Woozi it is. My Woozi. My little Sitim.”

“I am _not_ that short.”

He chuckled, a flat palm rubbing his back gently. “Yeah, okay.”

“…Seungcheol?”

“Mm?”

“Since I _am_ bound to you for all of the rest of my life, which may be surprisingly short, I… we… um. It’s healthy to talk about stuff. Right?”

“Right?”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. Nothing is going to get you.”

“No. I mean…” Jihoon struggled with his words for a moment. “You.”

“…you’re scared of me?” Seungcheol moved back to look at his Sitim. “…I know I hurt you in the past. I won’t do that again.”

“No. I mean. Um. When you bit me.” It took him a moment. “It felt… good.”

“It’s supposed to feel good.”

“No it’s not! You’re a _vampire_.”

“You are my Sitim.” He held the boy tightly. “Your function is to feed me, and that process is supposed to make you feel good. That is the promise of our bond. The bond of any Sitim.” He cupped the boy’s face with a soft smile. “I just want you to be happy. I want you happy, and loved, and safe.”

“…then, you’ll do anything if it makes me happy?”

“Anything.”

“…I want to know something about you.”

“Yes?”

Woozi took a deep breath. “I want to know about Joshua.”

Seungcheol jumped, staring at him. “…where did you hear that name?”

“…you’ve said it now. Twice. Probably at times you thought I was asleep. The first time you tried to mark me… before you passed out, you said ‘forgive me, Joshua’.”

The vampire took a deep breath. “…it’s not important for you to know. You don’t need to know.”

“I really do disagree.”

“It’s not something I want to talk about.”

“Well, today, you are going to.”

“…how about tomorrow night?”

“No, now.”

The vampire sighed deeply and pushed Jihoon off himself lightly, standing up and walking around. Eventually he opened up a drawer in his desk, pulling an item from it that Jihoon couldn’t see in the dark.

“Fine. I guess I owe you an explanation.”

He switched on a light and returned to his bed, handing Jihoon a small photo frame. “Here,” he said, getting back under the covers.

The picture was of a young man – probably in his twenties, like Woozi and Jeonghan both. “Wow,” the boy answered.

The man in the picture was very good-looking: youthful, tall. Soft skin and wide, bright eyes that glittered like diamonds.

“That’s Joshua.”

“…he’s very…”

“I know.” Seungcheol’s voice took on a new tone – one of wonder and an almost _embarrassing_ softness and intimacy. “Beautiful. He was the most beautiful person I have ever met. The way his eyes shimmered and glittered, the way he laughed, the way he smiled. The way he would look at me when he was mischievous. He was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever beheld. Body and soul. He was pure. The purest human that ever walked the earth. I knew him from when he was no age. He was little… he was so, so little… his body was so _small_ , so fragile… and he _worshipped_ me.

“At first he saw me like a big brother. God, I got him out of all kinds of trouble, little shit. When he was an adult… nothing was more natural in the world. I couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t leave me. He begged me to make him his Sitim. I was young, and stupid… and I did it. And we were happy… for a while.

“But the longer we were together, the greedier he got. He wanted more. He didn’t want to grow old beside me: he wanted to be with me forever. And I’ll admit I wanted the exact same thing. I wanted him forever. His smiles, his likes, his dislikes. I wanted to hold him against my body and cherish him for as long as we both lived.

“But changing a Sitim into a vampire… is not an easy thing.”

It took Woozi a moment to ask, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful man in the picture. “How do you change a human into a vampire?”

“…you bite him, and inject all your venom into his body.”

“That goes badly,” Woozi guessed.

“…have you ever heard of Black Disease?”

“No. No, wait.” The boy scowled as he thought. “Sometimes, in destroyed covens, we find fresh burial grounds. Humans that have been fed on. Sometimes… their veins are black, like they’re filled with black ink. They’re covered in sores. We call it Bubony. Because the bodies look a lot like they were killed by an outbreak of the bubonic plague. They smell of rotting puce, joints are shattered, the bodies are so grossly disfigured even the insects won’t touch them.”

“Yes.” Seungcheol’s voice seemed distant and discordant. “Yes, that is the Black Disease. If a human’s body is not strong enough to withstand the change, their blood slowly turns black. It raises sores and swells and tumours under the skin. If it goes on for long enough, it disintegrates bone. Eventually the human dies, after an extremely painful, long term of suffering, by choking. The black blood congeals in the throat. The process can take weeks, even up to a month. Many vampires would rather murder their lovers than see them die that way… but everything has been tried.

“Victims won’t burn. Won’t be dismembered or beheaded. Will breathe underwater. Their skin becomes hard as rock so no kind of blade will pierce it. Once the Black Disease sets in, it turns its victim into an indestructible, suffering mess.”

A moment of silence reigned.

“I killed him. My beautiful, beautiful, precious boy Joshua. I killed him. _Me_. With my own fangs. I murdered him. He suffered for weeks and weeks because of my greed. Because I wanted him and I to live together forever.”

The haunted, suffering tone of his voice pierced straight through Jihoon.

_Maybe those who are dead… feel a little pain._

“It’s not your fault,” he offered. “You would not be the first. Nor the last. You had to try. He wanted you to.”

“…that’s what I tell myself every night to live with myself. And every time I look at your pretty, pretty little face I see _him_. And I hear _him_. And I remember that I am betraying the man I _loved_. I am disregarding everything there was between us, for my greed, for my greed to own _you_. I am the most despicable creature crawling on this earth. I chose a Sitim from a dealer because I thought there could never be emotions or feelings between us. You’d just be a simple way to keep my thirst at bay. But… it wasn’t that easy.”

Woozi stared at the man in the picture. He really was handsome. And happy-looking.

“I love him more than you.”


	14. Cripple

He didn’t even move. “You don’t love me.”

“…no. But if I did… I’d still love him more than you.”

“…yeah. I know.”

“Does that make you sad?”

“No. It’s a relief, actually.” Jihoon took a deep breath. “I don’t have to cater to your emotions, as well as your physical need for blood.”

“I _am_ fond of you. And the more I drink, the fonder I will become.”

“Sure, sure.”

“…it’s pleasant, is it not?”

The boy took a shaky breath. “That’s not easy to admit.”

“But you like it.”

“…yes. Yes, I like it.” The boy put down the photo frame carefully to bury his face in his hands; he groaned as his master put the frame back in his desk. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Come here.” Seungcheol returned and hugged the boy tightly. “I want you to know… my loyalty to Joshua and my loyalty to you are different things. He’s gone now. I won’t let his memory get in the way of… protecting you, caring for you, or whatever this turns out to be.”

“Wow, thanks,” the boy answered sourly.

Seungcheol snorted, looking over at the curtains. “…sun’s risen. Must be nearly seven in the morning already.”

“Yeah.”

“Time for vampires and Sitim to go to sleep.”

“Yeah. One more thing?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I won’t.”

The boy stretched, leaning his head to one side, closing his eyes. “…I need it.”

“You need w- oh.” Seungcheol blinked a moment. “Oh. Come here.” He held his Sitim tightly and brushed his lips over the boy’s neck for a moment before plunging his fangs down harshly, gulping down blood instantly.

Endorphins flooded through Jihoon’s body, and all he could think was _I really hope I don’t get a comfort boner._

 

Waking up was one of the most uncomfortable experiences Jihoon had ever gone through: whatever he was lying on was hard and wet and _cold_ , very cold.

“Jihoon, wake up.”

The boy was instantly on his feet, hands gripping his hips automatically before he realized. He was no longer a Hunter. And his brother’s voice shouldn’t have been there.

“Soonyoung.”

The boy was leaning against a tree with a smile. “Hey, kid. Hungry?”

“What are you doing?!”

“…you’re Marked.”

Jihoon’s hand slapped over his red neck. His breathing hurried up and he began to sweat as he realized. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Good God, no, I’m not going to kill my own _brother_. Not my Jihoon. Come here.”

“Where are we?”

“Come here.” Soonyoung’s strong arms wrapped around his baby brother in a strong hug. “It’s okay now. I’ve got you. You’re safe and rescued now.”

The burning had started slow – or maybe it had started while he was asleep – but now it was moving away from his thigh, up to his stomach.

“Oh, God, Soonyoung. I told you I couldn’t leave.” Jihoon turned, gripping his stomach harshly. “I’m going to be sick.”

“You don’t look so good. Even for somebody who was marked.”

The next time the Sitim opened his mouth it was to puke: bile and blood spilled from his mouth in a horrid, hot flux onto the grass.

“Yeah. I can’t _leave_ or I’ll get sick and _die_.”

“I couldn’t leave you there. Do you know how many Hunters are after you?”

“And what, you’re going to protect me in a…” Jihoon turned a little. “A misty swamp?”

“Better than being protected by vampires!” Jihoon threw up again, loudly and viciously: his brother rubbed his back comfortingly. “I’m sorry. You’re not well.”

“I’m not well because I’m hexed.”

“…I’m sorry. I thought it was a bluff.” Soonyoung scowled. “…you can’t go back to _vampires_ and _Hunters_ I only just rescued you.”

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon didn’t dare straighten out, gripping his brother’s shirt. “I… I love you.”

“I love you too. What should I do?”

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by Jihoon heaving again: his knees were shaking and his face was going very pale.

Jihoon looked up. “Do you remember? The… the day you lost your leg?”

“Yes.”

“…I saved your life.”

“Yes.” Soonyoung gripped his brother by the length of his arm. “You saved my life.”

“…I couldn’t save… _them_.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“I might never have a chance to talk to you again.”

“I will _not_ leave you.”

“You might not have a choice.”

“Jihoon.”

“Soonyoung. Let’s sit.” Jihoon fell to his knees this time, heaving: blood splattered on the dewy grass in every direction, some of it landing on his own clothes and even in his hair. It took him a few chokes to get rid of it all. “…please?”

The elder sat, pulling his younger brother beside him, leaning against the tree trunk. “Jihoon…”

“I wanted to tell you this.” He choked a little more and gave his brother a watery smile. “For a long time. I just… couldn’t find the right time. Now it seems there might not be any time left at all.”

Soonyoung gripped his hand. “What?”

“…I’m sorry I couldn’t save our mother and sisters.”

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s fingers combed his hair lightly. “You were only ten years old. I was only twelve. We couldn’t have done anything.”

“I saved you. I should have saved them.”

Soonyoung slung his arm around his brother, staring at his feet. “…must be funny. To other people. A mother and two sisters, sucked dry by a vampire before our eyes. A ten-year-old who killed the vampire and chopped off his brother’s leg to save his life. A father who fled the scene when he learned his wife was dead. A cripple and a Hunter, brothers.”

“You’re a Hunter too.”

“Still a cripple.”

Jihoon closed his eyes: his head hurt, and he felt like he was burning up, despite the cold mist of the early morning. “…you tried to save me.”

“Return the favour,” Soonyoung smiled. “I love you, Jihoon. You’re my baby brother.”

Jihoon bit his lip. “I love you too, Soonyoung. I’m… sorry I can’t protect you anymore. Bound to a vampire as a blood slave. Marked for Dead. My life will be short.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not fond of dying, either.” He leaned his head back on the tree trunk. “…but I want you to know that I’m sorry I couldn’t save our family.”

“…I’m sorry, too. That I couldn’t save our family. That I couldn’t save you.”

“Not much left to save.” Jihoon smiled weakly. “Thank you for being… the best brother… the most _loving_ brother I could ever have had.”

A savage growl ripped through the air like screeching metal being ripped apart: Soonyoung got on his feet, one fake one real, but his brother was too sick to do more than open his eyes.

A white hand shot out from thickening mist, bolting Soonyoung’s neck to the tree.

“He. Belongs. To _me_ ,” a threatening voice hissed.

“No!” Jihoon struggled to crawl forward, throwing his arms around Seungcheol’s ankles. “Don’t hurt him! Please don’t hurt him!”

Seungcheol’s hand flexed, and Soonyoung went bright red.

“Please!” Jihoon screamed, nails digging into Seungcheol’s clothing. “Please, God, please, don’t hurt him!”

“Why not?!” the furious vampire hissed.

“He’s my brother! He’s my brother, please don’t hurt him!” Jihoon was lying on the ground, sobbing in a pool of bile and blood. “Please don’t hurt my brother.”

Slowly, Seungcheol’s fingers unfurled in tiny increments. “Your. _Brother_ ,” he snarled. “A. Hunter.”

“He was trying to save me,” Jihoon sobbed, still attached to Seungcheol. “Don’t hurt my brother, please. He’s just a boy. Please. Don’t hurt him. Just a boy.”

Seungcheol dared look down at the begging boy at his feet.

“ _Please_ ,” he broke out. “If you kill my brother… I have nothing left.”

“…pick up my Sitim.”

Arms gripped Jihoon, pulling him to his feet, and it only made him beg more, despite Wonwoo’s soft reassuring whisper. “No, no Seungcheol please. He’s just a boy. He’s my brother. He didn’t mean any harm. He didn’t mean it. Please Seungcheol, _please_.”

The vampire leaned in, cupping Jihoon’s face. “…are you hurt? You look like shit.”

“…that’s your hex’s fault,” the boy answered.

“…oh.”

“Seungcheol. I swear. I’ll do _anything_. I’ll be your Sitim and I’ll never complain about it again. I won’t ever bring up painful stuff for you. I’ll be your genuine slave. You can do _anything_ you want to me – just let my brother go.”

“No!”

“Soonyoung, shush.”

“You’re _sure_ you’re not hurt?”

“I’m sure. I’m begging you.”

“I don’t like it when you beg.”

“Seungcheol. He’s my _brother_.” He looked up. “I really will do _anything_.”

Seungcheol leaned in to kiss his forehead. “…okay. For you.” He turned back. “…you’re his brother?”

Soonyoung glared: one hand grabbed a wooden stake. “Yeah. And you’re going to give him back.”

“Can’t do that.”

“I’ll die, SoonSoonie,” Jihoon whispered, panting. “Please. Get out of here while you’re still safe.”

The vampire and the Hunter glared at each other for a while.

“…Jihoon,” his brother said, not taking his eyes off the prince in front of him. “…will you be safe?”

“Yes. He’ll take care of me.”

“Jihoon will be protected at all costs,” Seungcheol muttered.

“…prove it.” Soonyoung dove a hand into his pocket and fished out a small black bar. “Let him use that. Or I’ll come for him again.”

“You arrogant son of a-”

“No!”

Soonyoung was gone in a flash, before anybody could follow: for a cripple he had an amazing speed, disappearing into the mist with ease.

“Jihoon. Jihoon, tell me I’m not standing in _your_ blood. Jihoon, look at me.”

“I thought,” the boy panted out, “you would call me Woozi?”

“Come here. Give him to me.” Seungcheol held the boy in his arms. “Ji- Woozi… baby, are you okay? It’s okay. I’m here now. You’ll start feeling better soon.”

Jihoon’s eyes closed slowly.

“We’ve got to get him back. It’s not safe out here.”

 

It took Jihoon far too long to wake up: and then far too long again to figure out why his _master_ looked the way he did.

Seungcheol hadn’t noticed the boy had woken up until he spoke.

“…you went out into the sunlight for me?”

“Woozi.” The man turned away from his desk to join the boy on the bed. “You’re awake. How are you?”

“Better than you.”

“It’s nothing. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I think so.” He blinked, eyes dry. “Are _you_ okay?”

“It’s just some first degree burns. Nothing serious.”

“Your face is peeling away at the edges.”

The vampire almost smiled. “…pretty ugly then, huh? I can’t tell, since I create no reflection in the mirror. Can only see my clothes.”

The boy nodded slowly.

“Are you in pain?”

“No. I don’t think so. Everything aches a little though.”

“I’m sorry. Shhhhh.” Seungcheol cupped Woozi’s face, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the boy’s lips. “It’s okay. I’m here now, I’ll protect you.”

“Man, your fortifying the castle is pretty shoddy if a cripple Hunter can get past,” Jihoon smiled.

Seungcheol smiled back. “Well, he’s _your_ brother. No, one of the doctors accidentally opened a window without thinking. Everything is sealed shut now. Nobody’s getting you anymore.”

The boy looked up with wide eyes at the vampire who had been burned in sunlight to retrieve him from harm. There was a certain sense of respect for a daring move like that.

“Woozi, I… I was so worried. I woke up and you were _gone_ , you were just _gone_ without any thought or note and you weren’t in your room and I – and I… I was worried.” Seungcheol buried his face in the boy’s chest: it was only then he realized he’d been stripped of most of his clothes. “Oh, Woozi. What I would have done if I couldn’t find you… if I had been too late…”

“It’s no biggie… right? I haven’t been your Sitim for long.”

“I can’t lose another Sitim. Not like that.” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “Not after last night.”


	15. Vampire Kisses: Still Ew

“Last night?”

“I fed again. You remember?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon blushed a little.

“…it’s like your personality was downloaded into my memory.”

“Oh.”

“You’re an amazing man.”

“Yeah, I am.”

The two chuckled with each other.

“I like feeding on you. You’re delicious.”

Woozi blushed a bit more.

“I’m sorry about scaring your brother. I didn’t… I was just so scared for you.”

“Hey, what did he give you, anyway?”

“This? I guess it’s a smartphone.”

“My phone!” Jihoon’s face brightened a little as he struggled to sit upright, taking the black bar from his master. “It’s my back-up, personal phone. Do we have signal here? I’m _so_ overdue on paying my phone bill. Oh, God.”

Seungcheol chuckled happily at his Sitim.

The boy unlocked the bar with ease, fingers splaying over the screen familiarly. “I’ve got over three-thousand missed messages. Well, at least I’m popular.”

“Who are they from?”

“Most are from my brother…” Jihoon scrolled through the list. “Others are from people at college.”

“You attended college?”

“Before some nasty-shit vampire snatched my ass and sold me to you? Yeah, of course. I do have a _life_ you know.”

Seungcheol frowned, thinking about that. “…I suppose you did a lot. You had the whole day. Did you have friends?”

“Yeah. Of course. Dokyeom and Minghao.” The boy swiped on his phone to show a picture of two young men: one was sporting a bright gummy smile from ear to ear, and the other had a rather baby-like face on him. “They’re two of my closest buddies. And… I guess I’ll never see them again. I’d better think up a good reason. Maybe I’ll tell them I’m studying in Europe.”

“Or we could take a selfie and you tell them you’ve got a new sugar daddy.”

“Ew, gross.” Jihoon nudged him as he typed. “When you become _anything_ like a sugar daddy, I will. Until then…”

Seungcheol leaned in, pulling his Sitim into his lap. The boy was too busy texting to pull away until the vampire’s lips were at his hear. “ _Woozi,_ ” he whispered softly, fingers slowly brushing up and down the boy’s chest. “…how can you say I’m not a sugar daddy… when I’m always giving you the thing you want?”

Woozi froze, tilting his head by the most infinitesimal amount. “…what?”

“Don’t play innocent.” Seungcheol’s lips darted over the red mark on Jihoon’s neck, gently sliding over his skin. “You’re not _innocent_. I know what you want. What you _crave_ for. You can feel it, can’t you? In the pit of your stomach.” Seungcheol’s lips kissed the alcove behind his ear. “You _need_ it.”

“S-stop.”

“You _need_ the release, the _pleasure_ it brings.” His voice was turning raw, fingers sliding over his chest. “It’s all you can think about, isn’t it? It gets your cock up. Don’t try to defy me – I know you were as hard as a rock the last time I fed on you. It makes you want to fuck when I feed, doesn’t it? It’s _sexy_. Turns you on.” His lips kissed Jihoon’s ear and his teeth gently began to nibble on the lobe. “You can-”

“Stop it!” Woozi pulled himself out of Seungcheol’s grasp in one swing, turning at the corner of the bed to growl. “Filthy fucking _vampire_!”

The vampire was shocked, obviously; he seemed lost, hands half reached out to hug the boy again. Then the hurt set in, making him frown. “No, Woozi, please, I just-”

“Don’t fucking come near me!” The boy backed off the bed entirely, keeping his eyes on Seungcheol as he moved towards the door. “Don’t fucking touch me, don’t fucking speak to me!”

The vampire sat there, wide-eyed, frozen. “What did I do?! Woozi I didn’t mean to-”

The boy had shut the door before hearing any more.

 

“It’s me, Jeonghan.” The boy tapped the door. “…please, Woozi?”

After a moment the door unlocked and he was allowed to enter. “I am going mad,” the pretty one announced, “holed up here in this fortress. As the person whose fault it is, I demand retribution. You must love me and entertain me for the rest of the day.” He paused. “Woozi? Are you okay?”

The boy gave his friend a lifeless look, shrugging. “It’s whatever.”

“…what’s wrong?” Jeonghan put an arm around his friend. “I was only joking, you know.”

“I know. It’s that fucking ass of a vampire I’m mad with.”

“What did the great idiot do now?”

“I have no idea what it was, but I would have murdered him for it if I could.” He folded his arms again, staring out the window. “I _think_ he was trying to seduce me.”

“…well, that’s natural enough. Many Sitim enjoy sexual relations with their masters.”

“Many Sitim are not Hunters being held as Sitim against their will.” Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m _trying_ to be good. Seungcheol almost killed my brother and I told him I’d do anything if he let him live. So I’m _trying_. But…”

“What _exactly_ happened?” Jeonghan asked, pulling the boy to sit on the bed comfortably.

It took a bit of coaxing, but then Jihoon explained: by the end of the scene, Jeonghan had gone red in the face with indigence. “That fucking vampire!” he scolded. “If Jun had done a thing like that to me I’d have his guts for garters, and I _love_ the man! I can’t _imagine_ how frustrating that is for _you_.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Jeonghan smirked. “You know how to get back at him, right?”

Woozi raised an eyebrow. “Yes? I mean, no?”

“…you have to make out with Mingyu.”

“What?”

“Mingyu is Seungcheol’s closest rival in everything. And Mingyu likes you. And you like Mingyu.” Jeonghan put his hands behind his head and laid back comfortably. “Seeing you willingly kiss Mingyu would make Seungcheol so mad.”

“I don’t like Mingyu like that.”

“He’s the most agreeable vampire in the house. Even I have to admit that. Charming, handsome, witty… and he’s got an eye for you. And he loves annoying Seungcheol. He would _not_ mind mouthing you up just to annoy him.”

Jihoon nudged his friend. “You’re useless.”

Jeonghan laughed.

 

“I’m going to die of boredom.”

“Vampires don’t die of boredom. Although to be honest, for a race that’s meant to be indestructible, you really are weak for a _lot_ of things. Wood, silver, fire, garlic, holy water…”

“Garlic doesn’t really hurt us though,” Mingyu offered. “It’s just a pain because the smell is so strong.”

“Well, whatever. Vampire pizza sucks.” Jihoon put down the slice in his hand in vague disgust.

“I need to play a prank on Seungcheol. It’s the only thing that will stop me from going out of my mind.”

Woozi sighed: he didn’t want to bring this up. “Well. Jeonghan did have an idea earlier.” He continued to explain, without detail, what had transpired between himself and his master.

Mingyu was dedicated to the boy, hanging on every word.

“So you’re asking me to make out with you in the hallway?”

“…I guess? But it can’t look like that. It has to look like _I’m_ coming on to _you_.”

“What happened to _vampire kisses, ew_?”

“Still ew. But less ew with you than him.”

Mingyu smirked. “You _do_ like me better than him.”

“You’re not as big of an asshole.”

“Do you love me?”

“No? Are you nuts?” The boy scowled, folding his arms.

“So you’re using me and my feelings.”

Guilt set into his stomach, and that was something new: he had never felt guilty on behalf of a vampire before. “…you can say no if you like.”

The vampire smiled. “You’re telling me that you want to pin me up against a wall and make out with me?”

Jihoon sighed, exasperated. “Sure.”

“I’m in,” the vampire answered immediately. “Do I get to kiss back?”

“I guess?”

Mingyu chuckled to himself. “Absolutely, yes.”

 

“Okay, he’s coming.” Jeonghan scampered down the hallway and slid through the door into Jun’s room. “Good luck!”

Steps were coming around: Jihoon gripped Mingyu’s shoulders and pushed him up against a wall. “Ready?”

“Oh, _yes_.”

Woozi leaned in.

The kiss was strange: it was weird to kiss somebody without passion behind it, _pretending_ to have passion behind it. But then suddenly Mingyu kissed back, and the dynamic changed.

Mingyu’s lips weren’t as careful as Jihoon’s: he was reckless, seeking the boy out more and more. Mingyu’s arms locked behind the boy’s back and his tongue suddenly pressed in, just past Jihoon’s lips, moaning lightly in pleasure.

Jihoon’s heart began to beat louder, breath becoming erratic as he was kissed.

A small gasp made them both turn.

Seungcheol stood there in the hallway, a tray in his hands. It had a steaming bowl on it, and some other human food, but the man was frozen in shock.

It took him only a moment, going red and looking away. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He didn’t even look their way as he quickly opened the door to his own room and closed it behind himself quickly.

The two men in the hallway looked at the door as it closed.

“It’ll be okay,” Mingyu reassured, rubbing Jihoon’s back. “You did it.”

“He… he wasn’t annoyed.”

“No. What a pity.”

“He wasn’t angry, either.”

“Yeah.”

Jihoon frowned. “…he was okay with it? With us making out?”

Mingyu snorted. “I really, _really_ doubt that. Even when the love between a Sitim and their master is platonic, the master still usually has a strong reaction to their Sitim’s choice in mate. A master’s first task is to make sure his Sitim is happy and safe. Choosing a bad mate isn’t exactly… but vampire mates aren’t safe.”

“So then, what?”

Mingyu shrugged. “Maybe he was just embarrassed.”

“…yeah. Maybe.”

 

**Soonyoung:** Did he give you your phone?

**Jihoon:** Yeah. Good thinking. Thank you.

**Soonyoung:** Are you alright?

**Jihoon:** Yeah, I’ll be okay. Tired, mostly. Vampire schedules fuck with my mind.

**Soonyoung:** I can imagine. I don’t like leaving my brother with vampires.

**Jihoon:** I’ll talk with Seungcheol. Maybe we can arrange visiting hours or something. I want to see you more, too. I miss you like crazy.

**Soonyoung:** We only have each other.

**Jihoon:** How’s school going?

**Soonyoung:** You’re a blood slave to a vampire and you’re worried about school?

**Jihoon:** You really want to talk about how I’m a blood slave?

**Soonyoung:** …school’s great.

**Jihoon:** Are you getting good grades?

**Soonyoung:** I got another fail in chemistry again.

**Jihoon:** Damn it, Soonyoung, that’s the third time already. Study harder! I know you were worried about me but college is important.

**Soonyoung:** I’m sorry I made you become the older brother in this family.

**Jihoon:** Well, we only have each other.

**Soonyoung:** I love you, brother. I’ll come for you any time you like. Okay?

**Jihoon:** Okay. Thank you.


	16. See You Dance

Wonwoo poked his head around the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure. I’m going to die in this jail of a room anyway.”

He snorted and walked in. “Listen, Woozi… I know it’s none of my business. Like, totally none of my business. But I need to ask you a favour.”

“What is it?”

“Can you go in and talk to Seungcheol?”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“You need to ask?” The bodyguard sent him a withering look. “He’s… not doing so well. He says he saw you with Mingyu, and he doesn’t want to disturb you anymore. If he goes much longer without blood he’ll start to get sick. I can’t let that happen.”

Jihoon sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling himself off his bed. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll go talk to him.” He almost got all the way to the door before turning. “Since we’re asking things that aren’t our business…”

Wonwoo smiled reassuringly. “Go ahead.”

“…don’t _you_ have a Sitim?”

“I do.”

“Well, where are they?”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Who knows where that idiot is? He’s probably in his studio.”

“Studio?”

“Kid likes to sing, but he’s got a set of lungs on him to shame an entire choir. He was driving everybody crazy, so I had them soundproof his room and turn it into a studio.”

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“If you’d like, I’ll take you to see him some time.”

“…yeah, I’d like that. Thanks, Wonwoo.” The boy skipped around the corner and knocked on Seungcheol’s door. “Yo. It’s me. Can I come in?” There was no answer, so he simply opened the door.

Seungcheol was curled up in his bed, but turned immediately when the door opened, and sat up straight when he saw his Sitim. “…Woozi! W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you, of course.” Woozi folded his arms. “Wonwoo said you were acting weird.”

“Wonwoo’s… confused.”

“That’s why you’re curled up in bed in the middle of the night.”

Seungcheol sniffled unhappily at that. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Some _body_ to be with?”

“…you want to make a point, here?”

“Have you chosen Mingyu to be your mate?” Seungcheol asked. “It’s not safe. You can’t. A vampire mate would want to taste your blood, and he can’t. Your blood is mine.”

Jihoon smirked a little. So he _was_ annoyed. “What if I have?”

Seungcheol looked away. When he spoke, his voice was monotone. Controlled. “…if he makes you… _happy_ , then I won’t… I mean. I. Ugh. I don’t want to do stuff that would make you unhappy, Woozi. There’s already so much damage I’ve done…”

The boy quickly turned to a frown. “You’re not… annoyed?”

“No,” he answered quietly.

“You’re not angry?”

“No. It… would be better for both of us if you fell in love with somebody else. I’ll be anything you want me to be. And I just want _you_ to be happy.”

The boy stamped on the ground, causing his master to look up. “What’s the point in making out with that stupid, tall, idiot vampire if you’re not going to get angry about it?! I was only doing it to teach you a lesson!”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I was only doing it because you were such an _asshole!_ ” Jihoon cried, annoyed. “Damn it.”

“…you’re not in love with him?”

“Do I _look_ stupid enough to do that?”

Seungcheol zipped over to his Sitim instantly, cupping the boy’s face in his hands. “Woozi. You are not in love with Mingyu?”

“No, of course not.”

Seungcheol leaned in and kissed him.

He was different – _so_ damn different than Mingyu. He was soft, without being mischievous: his lips lingered with feeling, sliding across his own. The man held him like he was precious. His lips prodded gently and then released him, leaving the Sitim dizzy.

“Woozi. Woozi I was worried.” Seungcheol buried his face in the boy’s neck. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. That was cruel of me… whatever it was that I did.”

“You can’t figure it out?”

“…I’m a bit slow?” he tried.

“I don’t want to _be_ a blood slave. I don’t _want_ to _feel_ good about it. I have _no_ desire to stay here with you,” Woozi answered. “…and on top of that, you’re making fun of me. Putting words into my mouth. Thinking you know all about me. How dare you?”

The vampire’s expression changed bit by bit. “Oh. Yeah. Okay. I’d be mad at me, too.”

Jihoon punched him harmlessly in the shoulder. “Asshole.”

“Come here.” Seungcheol kissed him again, and the boy couldn’t resist: Seungcheol was so soft, and somehow warm, and the muted passion behind his kisses was overwhelming. It made his heart beat faster.

Seungcheol pulled away for a moment. “I’m sorry. I keep screwing up.”

“I’m starting to think it might be a talent of yours.”

“Me, too. Come. Sit with me.” Seungcheol pulled his Sitim along. “…can I? Please? I’m so thirsty, and you smell…”

“I smell?” Jihoon wrinkled his nose.

“No. Your blood. It’s so good. So creamy. Please?”

Jihoon sighed and pulled off his shirt. “I don’t want to get blood on it,” he mumbled. “Last time was a little messy.”

Seungcheol stared. “I’d forgotten how toned you were under there.”

Woozi chuckled, rubbing his stomach. “You like it? You like iiiit,” he sang teasingly.

“Alright, alright. Taste of my own medicine?”

“You bet.”

Seungcheol’s hands stretched out to grip Jihoon’s waist, pulling him in. “I’ll take care of you,” he promised in a whisper, lips pressing against the boy’s pale stomach. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“Yes please. There are knots in my back like you wouldn’t believe.”

Seungcheol’s lips moved up to his neck, where he gently licked the small, purple bruises there. “God, you smell so good.”

“Just bite me already,” Jihoon grunted. “I thought you were thirsty?”

Seungcheol dug his fangs into Jihoon’s neck roughly, growling before pulling them out and gulping: the hot liquid trickled down the boy’s neck as he moaned out, gasping for air. The relief Seungcheol’s bite brought flew through him like a cool breeze on a hot day.

“Oh, fuck. No, don’t stop!” Jihoon closed his eyes, tilting his head further: Seungcheol kept drinking from the boy over and over, gulping down hot blood until he was full, cauterizing the wounds and licking up any trickles of blood. “Fuck.”

“Such language,” Seungcheol murmured, his lips gently kissing the boy’s neck. “Does it still feel good?”

“M-hm,” he whimpered.

“Woozi,” his master whispered. “…do you need me to fix that?”

Jihoon looked at him.

“I’ll fix it for you. If you want me to.”

The boy quickly shook his head and allowed his master to settle him against the bed: they both ignored the raging boner inside the boy’s pants. Seungcheol curled up and cuddled his Sitim happily. “There now. Feel better?”

Woozi nodded slowly.

“Are you tired?”

“A little. Not too much.”

“Want to stay up and talk?”

“About what?”

Seungcheol smiled, looking into his Sitim’s eyes, gently leafing hair off his forehead. “I want to know… about you. About your life, before. I think… if I’m keeping you here, I might as well know what I’m keeping you from, yes? I want to hear what your life was like, who you met with, how you lived.”

“…really?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Well… Soonyoung and I, we uh… we live in a house. It’s our uncle’s house. It’s really nice. Uncle actually lives in Australia with his wife now, so we’re all by ourselves. It’s… nice there. It’s got a garden and flowers. Begonias, I think. I don’t know. I’m not much of a flower person. That’s Soonyoung’s realm. I can barely tell the difference between his roses and his daffodils.

“We both go to college. He… he studies biochemistry. He took a few years out in between high school and college to work on some more… personal stuff. His injury, and all. He’s in his first year now. He’s struggling but he’s doing really well. I’m proud of him. Even though he’s older than me, it ended up like this… I’m the responsible, mature one. He follows.”

Seungcheol took advantage of the melancholic pause. “What about you?”

“I studied… dance.”

“Dance? Really?”

“Yeah. At first I wanted to study music, but… I thought it would take all the fun out of my favourite hobby. I wanted to do something creative, and somebody suggested it. I’m not tall and lithe like most dancers. At first I was really, _really_ bad at it. But then I got better. I have good focus. I need to see a move several times, and do it myself slowly before I’ve got the hang of it. It’s really fun. My teacher says I’m really sharp.”

“…what kind of dance?”

“I was supposed to choose a major and a minor next year.” Jihoon looked up at the ceiling. “I was going to major in modern dance, with a double minor. One in choreography, one in ballet.”

“Ballet?”

“It’s very elegant. The shapes… the forms… have you ever seen the Russian ballet?” Jihoon’s voice was little more than an awed whisper. “The way they flit across the stage… it’s like they weigh nothing, like they’re insubstantial. If you’ve ever dropped a paper tissue, you’ll know what it’s like. You see all those girls soaring in the air like puffs of smoke and the men catching them with so much ease… it’s amazing, Seungcheol. It really is.”

“Would you like to be a ballerina?”

The boy snorted. “Ballerino. And yeah, I think I would. Maybe. I’m not sure how good I’d be. I’m better at the contemporary, urban stuff. It’s more… geometric. Ballet is natural – it follows curved lines and gentle swings and finishing points like stars. Contemporary dance… you start, and then you stop. You follow a move through and then you cut it off. It requires complete control over the body. You let the music take over your soul and body and you just _go_. You don’t have to think the first few times. You just let it happen. It’s like a kind of magic.”

Jihoon’s eyes were glittering like the stars, full of wonder and aspiration. He was seeing things – patterns, movements – that Seungcheol would never be able to see, staring up at nothing.

“Minghao does choreography too, but he’s more into a stunt version of it. He’s very agile, quick, light on his feet. When you watch him go, it’s like watching a sprite dance across a pile of hot ashes. Dokyeom’s part of the music team, so he doesn’t dance, but he enjoys watching and giving feedback. Also, he makes great hotpot.”

The vampire smiled softly, staring at his Sitim. “I hope I can see you dance, someday.”

“It’s my greatest aspiration,” the boy sighed. “To-”

There was a crash: the sound of glass shattering, and a shrill scream as somebody raced through Seungcheol’s window. Before either man on the bed could move, Jihoon was pinned down.

In his shoulder sat a silver blade.


	17. Wedding Ring

The Hunter – for Hunter she was, with long blond hair, clad in black clothing – held a stake in one hand and a vial of holy water in the other, cap open. She kept her eyes on Seungcheol at all times as Jihoon slowly bled out on the bed.

The vampire growled, crouched in an attack stance, arms hunched forward.

“You touched my baby boy,” he snarled.

“Fucking _vampire_ ,” she hissed back.

The two circled a little in the open space of the bedroom: Jihoon snarled to himself, writhing in pain. The silver blade had been created to pull the heart from a vampire, and he knew the cut well: it was cruelly cudgelled with many curls and facets. Plunging it into the flesh was smooth: pulling it out would rip the flesh in a thousand new ways, causing much trauma.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Woozi,” a controlled voice hushed him. “Hang in there. I’m coming. Just need to take out the trash.”

Seungcheol was unarmed. There was a human hunter trying to kill him. By all means, Woozi should have let her.

But let’s be honest. She was here to kill him, and no matter what oath he took, he wasn’t about to let that fly.

Jihoon’s fingers curled around the hilt of the dagger, screaming out in pain.

“Woozi!”

The Hunter made a move, digging a sharp point of pinewood into Seungcheol’s arm. The fleshy burning smell filled the room – it reminded Jihoon of too many hunts, too many deaths. He had his eyes closed but he could still see the faces of at least a thousand vampires as they screamed, burning to death. He knew the effects of a Hunter’s weaponry too well.

The vampire was surprisingly strong, though, simply gripping his arm, snarling. “I _will_ protect him,” he muttered. “I will not lose him.”

“He’s dying,” the Hunter taunted.

“I will not lose him!”

“He’s dying and you’ll die with him!”

“I will _not, lose, my, Joshua,”_ Seungcheol growled: he swung round, smattering a crystal vase full of fresh flowers. He held up a shard in one hand, inching closer.

_She_ found it almost laughable, snickering to herself. “Look at you. Filth. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

Before either party could add to that she dove to the floor, rolling towards the shattered window: there was a blade lodged in her calf that made Seungcheol stare.

“Woozi!”

The boy was bleeding profusely, unconscious from it all: Seungcheol was easily able to toss the Hunter out of the window: she landed on grass and ran for the gates, easily escaping the grounds, but Seungcheol didn’t wait around to watch her. Instead he returned to Woozi’s side, gripping him. “Woozi, Woozi, precious baby. Please don’t die.”

“I’ll get a healer.” Wonwoo hadn’t even walked all the way in the room before turning around to get one.

“Please don’t die.” Seungcheol’s voice was a mere shaky whisper. “Please don’t die, baby. I think… I think I love you, so please… please don’t die.”

 

It took the healers an array of spells and hexes and three days to heal Jihoon: he was hooked up to a blood bag on IV to make up for the loss he had suffered. Seungcheol never left the boy’s side, holding Jihoon’s hand in his own, pressed against his lips. The vampire simply stayed sitting beside Jihoon’s bed – the windows had been fortified with steel. Nothing was getting through here.

“You okay?” Jeonghan checked, sitting up on the bed next to Jihoon’s legs.

“…I just want him to get better,” Seungcheol murmured against the boy’s hand.

“Well, he will.”

“…I want him to _wake up_. Why won’t he wake up?” Seungcheol ripped his gaze from his Sitim to Jeonghan. “He’s gotta wake up, Jeonghan. Why isn’t he waking up?”

“Hey, don’t get upset.” Jeonghan rubbed Jihoon’s leg through the cover. “He’ll come around when he’s good and ready for it. You have to be patient.”

“It’s been four days.”

“Just a little more. You know how he likes to have attention.” The man smiled a little and hopped off the bed again, heaving for the door. “It’ll be okay, Seungcheol.”

The vampire never answered, simply staring at the boy in the bed again.

 

“...Soonyoung?” Woozi pried his little eyes open unhappily.

“Woozi.” Light fingers brushed over his forehead. “Shhhhh, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

“…hurts.”

“I know. I know.” The voice was calming, soothing him. “But it’s alright now. You’re going to get better. Because you’re safe now.”

“…the shit I do to save a fucking vampire.”

Seungcheol coughed out a dry attempt at a chuckle, pressing his face into Jihoon’s side. “Thank you for saving me.”

“The Hunter, did she-”

“We never found a body, so I guess she got away.”

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes again.

“Oh no, Woozi, please. Please don’t go back to sleep. I’ve been so worried. Please stay awake?”

The boy smiled, opening his eyes a little to turn to his master. “What a sap.”

“Listen. I didn’t tell you this before. I- I love you. Okay? I just love you a little bit. Look at you, you’re so precious.” He pressed his face into Jihoon’s waist again. “Don’t scare me again. Heal. Get well. I want you to be happy.”

Woozi stared, a little overwhelmed. “Uh…”

“Just be happy. Okay? Be healthy and safe and happy.” Seungcheol looked up at him. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault all this is happening to you.”

Jihoon poked a leg out from under the sheets to show off the two black hexes on his skin. “A little late for apologies.”

“I guess so.” Seungcheol looked up and blinked his red eyes a moment. “You are special to me. You know that, right?”

The boy snorted in disbelief.

“What?”

“When you were… when I got stabbed. You said you’d protect _Joshua_. Not Woozi. Or Jihoon.” The boy rolled his eyes. “You must be some fucked up shade of crazy. Even for a vampire.”

“I did that?”

“Yeah. And it’s not like I _want_ you to like me, but you could at least not get me confused with your dead lover.”

That made the vampire purse his lips silently, lowering his head until his lips were connected with Woozi’s frame again. He stared at nothing for a while before answering.

“I _do_ love you. I don’t know how, or why, but I _do_ love you.”

The Sitim would have answered if he could: suddenly he groaned out, both hands shooting to his face.

“What?! What’s wrong?”

The boy looked over sullenly. “…I have a _toothache_ ,” he groaned. “It hurts!”

Seungcheol snorted a little. “Want me to go get a healer?”

“Can’t you get me an actual _dentist_?”

The two looked at each other for a while.

“Healer first, for the pain. Then I’ll call a dentist.”

 

Jeonghan smiled to himself, far too happy with the situation. “You look like a really, really annoyed, fluffy bunny rabbit.”

If looks could kill, Jeonghan would have been ten feet under already: the boy was a hilarious sight, clad in a pyjama top, stuck in bed, an IV in his arm, and a big white cloth holding ice to his cheek, tied in a cute knot at the top.

Jihoon couldn’t talk, but if he could, he would have let his friend have it.

Instead he threw down his cards, winning the match.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan snickered, counting his own cards. “You just look so damn cute! With your pink face and the white… okay, okay. But you do look cute. I can see why Seungcheol and Mingyu fight over you. You must be damn near irresistible to them. Vampires have weak spots for cute things. Oh, you didn’t know that? Yeah. They try to be all casual and chill but when it comes to cute stuff or cute people, they’re like putty.”

Jihoon raised a single eyebrow.

“They’ve actually gotten physical once. Mingyu _is_ sincere about liking you, which is weird, and very hard for Seungcheol. The two of them butt heads about it all the time. It’s actually funny. But Mingyu is under strict rules not to kiss you.”

Jihoon just shrugged his one good shoulder.

“…by the way, Seungkwan wants to meet you. Finally. Oh, right. He’s Wonwoo’s Sitim. He’s a little… distracted. He likes to sing. He’ll sing for weeks without really noticing other people or stuff. It’s getting weird lately, actually. He’s so oblivious to the outside world.”

Jihoon smiled. The boy sounded like a cool guy.

“So… you’ve adapted to vampires pretty well.”

“Do I have a choice?” the boy muttered. It came out like _bu uh uv a shoiss?_

Jeonghan giggled to himself. “No, I suppose not, but… you don’t know how happy it makes me to see you accept them. They really are just like you and I, they just… have different dietary requirements. I’m… I’m really happy, you know that? You will be too, once you get more used to him. I don’t ever want to leave Jun’s side. When I die, I’ll haunt his ass if I have to. Loyal to a fault, I guess.”

Jihoon couldn’t say anything about that.

 

“I’m not allowed to kiss you,” he grumped.

“Good. I don’t _want_ you to kiss me. It’s unsanitary, and more than that – why is it that when _I_ tell you to stop kissing me it’s a suggestion, and when _he_ says it it’s an order?” Woozi scowled darkly. “So I’m basically nothing to you. I’m just _fun_ and it doesn’t matter how I _feel_ or how I-”

“Okay, alright. I’m sorry. I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to.”

“Damn straight you won’t.” Woozi scowled even deeper.

“You’re going to get wrinkles.”

“Go suck a dick, Mingyu.”

“You’re in a bad mood.”

Jihoon gasped. “Nooooo! You _think_?! What could _ever_ have led you to such a _ridiculous_ conclusion?!”

The vampire held his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. Wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah. Just not to you.”

“To who then?”

The boy sighed. “Can you hand me my phone?”

“Sure.”

“And get out?”

Mingyu chuckled, then gave the boy a sad kind of a look. “…okay. I’ll come back after you’ve eaten.”

Jihoon waited until his room was vampire-free.

**Jihoon:** Soonyoung, I need to talk without getting judged. Do you have a moment?

**Soonyoung:** For you, always. What’s wrong, baby brother?

**Jihoon:** …I think I might not hate vampires so much after all.

**Soonyoung:** That’s a problem. How so?

**Jihoon:** These ones are different. They’re really… human. Like us. They have actual feelings and thoughts and stuff. They discuss emotional and political implications. It’s as if they’re human.

**Soonyoung:** That’s weird. I’ve never met a vampire who did _that_ before.

**Jihoon:** Right? Maybe it’s a different breed of vampire.

**Soonyoung:** They’re still vampires. They still cut people’s necks and suck their blood out of their bodies.

**Jihoon:** Yeah, about that… it’s actually kind of… well… it gives you a boner. Like… badly.

**Soonyoung:** …do you need some medicine or something? Are you on drugs? Did the vampires give you weed?

**Jihoon:** I’m not high. Or, well, maybe. It’s like when you’re bitten you’re filled with a drug. Makes you feel good. A little better than good. Now I’m all confused. And vampires are having crushes on me like some all-male harem. When did my life become one of those super-gay mangas the girls in your class read?

**Soonyoung:** Are you okay?

**Jihoon:** Well I had a root-canal done and a Hunter put a silver dagger in my shoulder, but I’m fine. It’s the emotional aspect I’m worried about.

**Soonyoung:** Wait, wait, wait. You can’t just tell me a Hunter got you and just brush it off like that.

**Jihoon:** Really, I’m fine. Don’t worry. She wasn’t very good.

**Soonyoung:** Kid…

**Jihoon:** Don’t worry. Really.

**Soonyoung:** When is your new vampire sugar daddy going to let me visit?

**Jihoon:** He’s _not_ my sugar daddy. Why does everybody keep calling him that? And I haven’t asked him yet, but I will tonight.

**Soonyoung:** Please let me know. Now, can I go back to sleep? It’s three in the morning.

**Jihoon:** Oh, fuck. Yeah. Sorry, Soonsoonie. I love you. Sleep tight.

**Soonyoung:** Thanks. You, too.

Since Seungcheol’s window was still getting repairs, he often spent his sleeping time with his Sitim by his side: Woozi didn’t comment on his master’s ability to sleep outside the covers beside him, and Seungcheol never mentioned it either.

“…Seungcheol?”

“Hmm?” He turned, worried. “Do you need something, babe?”

“N-no, just a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Can… can Soonyoung come here?”

The vampire gave him a slight frown.

“Listen, I _promise_ I wouldn’t let him hurt anybody. And I _promise_ he won’t kidnap me again. I _just_ want to see my brother.”

Seungcheol sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Woozi-”

“Please, please oh pretty please! I haven’t complained about being a Sitim, have I? I’ve been good, haven’t I?” Woozi looked up with big round eyes. “Seungcheol, I just want to see my brother.”

“…I’ll let you. Under one condition.”

The boy froze, but bravely went on. “Name your price?”

“…I want you to relax more when you’re with me.” Seungcheol glanced up at the boy’s tufts of hair. “I want you to sleep next to me, platonically if you must, and be relaxed. I want to be able to cuddle you without you hissing and snarling at me. I just… want you to like me.”

“…I can’t promise that.”

Seungcheol’s expression changed, defeated.

“…but I can try.”

He looked up, hope in his dark red eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. For my brother, mind.”

Seungcheol smiled softly, putting his arms around his Sitim gently. “Thank you. Thank you, Woozi. Really. I’ll be so good to you. I promise.”

“Hey, I didn’t say I’d marry you,” the boy snorted. “Relax.”

Seungcheol leaned in.

“Hey, come on. Don’t kiss me out of the blue like that. It’s really disconcerting.”

“Oh, right.” Seungcheol smiled to himself, glowing. “I heard you gave Mingyu a bashing about it, too. I’m sorry. I’ll wait until you ask.”

“Enjoy eternity,” the boy muttered.

Seungcheol smiled, moving: with one strong movement he was spooning the smaller boy, a stupidly happy grin on his face. “Sleep tight.”

“I have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“…if you still love him so much, why don’t you wear your wedding ring anymore?”


	18. God have Mercy

The vampire closed his eyes. “How did you know?”

“He wore a wedding ring. In the picture.”

“We were married for five years and nobody ever noticed that. Nobody ever knew.”

The boy waited.

“I don’t wear it because it hurts.”

“What, did you get fat?”

“No.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t like remembering.”

“Seems like you remember every second of every day, anyway.”

“I’m _trying_. Have you _any_ idea what it’s like to lose somebody you love?”

Jihoon’s jaw clamped shut that that: he had to work to open it again, focusing on not sustaining a horrific flashback. Seungcheol’s tone was accusing and it did little for Jihoon’s mood. “No,” he ground out. It was a lie.

“No. So stop bringing it up. I’d rather die than go through that pain again. Understand?”

“Yes,” he grunted.

“Hey. Don’t be mad.” Seungcheol spooned him again. “I’m sorry. Let’s not talk about it anymore. For both our sakes. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“How’s your little jaw doing, hm?” Seungcheol tweaked one of the white knotted ears atop his Sitim’s head. “Feeling better?”

“Well, pump me full of painkillers…” Woozi trailed off with a soft smile. “Which is probably the only reason I’m feeling so pleasant right now.”

“I like it when you’re pleasant.” Seungcheol’s arm poured over his Sitim’s waist, gripping him lightly. “So squishy.”

Woozi winced. “Squishy?”

“Yeah. I like it.” He buried his nose in the boy’s good shoulder blade, breathing deep. “You smell different though. Because of the transfusion. What a pain. I like how you smelled better.”

For some bizarre reason, that made Jihoon smile. “Yeah? I smell nice?”

“Such a rich, deep smell,” Seungcheol cooed, warmth in his tone, praising his blood slave happily. “Like sunlight and coffee and butter all rolled up into a happy ball called Woozi. It makes me happy. It’s like… well, I’m not really sure what it’s like. There’s nobody and nothing like you.”

Jihoon blushed a little. “That’s a nice thought.”

“It’s a nice fact, too.”

“You’re a shameless flirt.” Jihoon playfully nudged the man with his elbow.

“Yeah, but it’s only because I like you so much.” Seungcheol grinned to himself, squeezing the boy closer to himself for a moment. “I wish we could go out. I’d love to take you out some night.”

“And go _where_?”

“I don’t know. Out. Maybe go to a bar or something.”

“I can’t drink.”

“I’d let you.”

“…what would happen? If I were to drink, and you feed off me?”

“I get alcohol in my system.” Seungcheol smiled against his Sitim’s shoulder. “I don’t mind, personally, but it’s always a little affronting when you’re not expecting it. Of course, a Sitim could always consume harmful amounts and then let themselves be fed upon. Or worse yet, drugs. We tend to be more sensitive to drugs than you humans do. Personally, I think feeding off you if you were drunk would be a very rewarding experience for both of us.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes. I can taste it already.” Seungcheol’s tongue lapped over a spot on Jihoon’s neck. “The already overwhelming, sweet, hot taste of you… combined with the fire and bitter vibe of a drink…” His nose skimmed over Jihoon’s neck lightly, up to whisper in his ear. “Tell me, what’s your favourite drink?”

“…whiskey sour.” Jihoon cleared his throat, trying to be calm and collected. “Rum and coke if I feel whimsical.”

“Hmmm, yeah? I would have pegged you a vodka type.” Seungcheol’s lips seemed to scorch his Sitim’s skin where they dragged across his red mark. “Something hot… and fast…”

“A-are you doing this on purpose?”

“Doing what on purpose, babe?” His lips gently attached themselves to Jihoon’s earlobe, sucking a little. “I’m not doing anything…”

This gave the vampire an elbow in the stomach.

“Have you even the slightest idea how much of a creep you are?”

“Sorry.”

“This doesn’t exactly help me _relax_ you know.”

“I’m sorry. Really. I overstepped my boundary.” Seungcheol gently put his arms over Jihoon’s waist again. “I won’t do that again. I really am sorry.”

“…you’re lucky I’m in a forgiving mood.”

“I’m always lucky when you’re around.” Seungcheol smiled to himself happily. “Are you comfortable like this? Do I need to move? I can-”

“Don’t move,” Jihoon instructed carefully, pinning Seungcheol’s arm where it lay on his stomach. “…it’s comfortable.”

“You like being the little spoon?”

“Do you want to die?”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. You’re fun to tease.”

“…Soonyoung says that a lot, too. That I’m fun to tease.”

“You love your brother very much.”

“Yeah. We’re close.”

“…want to tell me about him?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, I’ll be meeting him soon, right? You should tell me about him.”

Woozi smiled a little. “Really? Soonyoung is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He’s so good. You wouldn’t believe it. He’s generous and selfless to a fault. He worries about stupid things like whether the ice-cream he bought me would be a nice flavour. He’s older than me, but I’ve always assumed the role of older brother, I guess. Because of… well. I like taking care of him, but he feels bad sometimes. Like he should be taking care of me? It doesn’t matter. We take care of each other. He’s my _brother_.” He paused. “Do you have siblings?”

“…I did once. A sister.”

That made Jihoon pause. “What happened?”

“…a hunter killed her.”

It took the boy a moment. “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“I can imagine. Don’t worry. It was years ago.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not much to say.” He took a deep breath. “Her name was Nayoung. She was… very pretty. She fell in love with a human. It was all a bit of a whirlwind romance. Before I even knew it, she had an engagement ring on her finger. And she was _young_. So damn young.”

“…so? What happened?”

“…her lover turned out to be a hunter.”

“Oh, God.”

“Yeah. I’d rather hear about your brother.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Jihoon cleared his throat and began talking: he could go on for hours about his brother, and how deep their bond was, without ever even mentioning his injury. It took him thirty minutes to realize that Seungcheol had fallen asleep, still clenching Jihoon tightly.

The boy smiled softly. “…fucking vampire,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “How dare you.”

 

“What are you on a rampage for?”

“Have you seen Seungcheol?”

“Yeah, he’s in the conference room with Mingyu. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jihoon growled, stomping towards the conference room. He felt like his body was burning up, like there was a hot rod in his torso, and there was only one way to remedy the fire inside.

The two vampires looked up when the door crashed open.

Jihoon’s look was deadly: it was angry, steaming, and more alert than the boy had ever been before. “When you get a moment,” he snarled, “I’d like a word.”

“Woozi?” Seungcheol stood up instantly. “What’s wrong? I’m free now, what’s wrong?”

Jihoon left the room to pace in the hallway: the vampire showed up very quickly, tugging on his tie. He was dressed in a suit tonight, for some unfathomable reason. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Come here.” Woozi pulled him in, smashed him against a wall and pulled the vampire down to kiss him roughly, all gnashing teeth and angry tongues, pressing his groin up against Seungcheol’s leg heatedly. “Fuck me.”

“Excuse me?” Seungcheol didn’t have time to complain: his mouth was taken again, his Sitim bearing down on him aggressively.

“I said, fuck me.” Jihoon pulled him into a storage closet near-by, closing the door loudly, pulling on Seungcheol’s shirt buttons with a little growl. “I want it.”

“Woozi – no, this is wrong, I-” He had to speak in between the boy’s rabid kisses. “You don’t love me!”

“Who care about loving somebody? This is about sex. And I want it.” The boy’s little fingers rushed down to Seungcheol’s belt, forsaking his shirt.

“Babe, no.”

“What do you mean no?!” he snapped. “Don’t you want me?”

“Not like this!”

“Oh come on!” Jihoon pulled off his own shirt in a quick, harsh movement, throwing the item on the ground. “I want to be fucked. Or fuck you. Whichever you like. Just give it to me.” He gripped Seungcheol’s hand and led it down South, grinding up into his waiting palm. “Can’t you feel how desperate I am? I know you want me, too.”

It took a lot of self-control in the vampire to deny himself the pleasure: the stiffness that was now in his palm was hard to resist, but he knew if he went through with it, Jihoon would yell at him later. “Woozi, please, you don’t mean that.”

The boy growled, moving his head: he reached up to kiss Seungcheol’s neck, worrying the flesh there for a moment, creating a dark hickey as he kept bucking his hips up into the vampire’s waiting hand. “Please,” he moaned loudly, hitching his voice where possible. “I want you so _bad_. It’s burning inside me. I just want you now.”

Seungcheol struggled awkwardly against his Sitim until he realized more force was necessary: _before_ he couldn’t remember why he was trying to stop him. He gripped Woozi’s wrists and pulled on them, pressing the boy up to the door.

“Oh, yes,” Jihoon groaned. “This is so much better.”

“What is your problem?”

“Oh just _fuck_ me already, I don’t want to wait, I-”

“This will help.” Seungcheol moved in against the writhing boy and bit down hard, sucking as much blood as he dared. Jihoon was so weak with his shoulder he wasn’t meant to be out of bed, never mind walking around and demanding sex, so Seungcheol shouldn’t have fed, but it would get blood to retreat from his nether regions and that was an important goal here.

Unfortunately, he had to stop. Because suddenly, Seungcheol could feel it too. The insatiable pull to have dark, quick, harsh sex. The moment he stopped drinking, the feeling dissipated.

It didn’t take him long to find the tiny bruise in Jihoon’s arm where a needle had been stuck into his flesh.

“No, why did you stop? God, fuck me, it feels _so good_ -”

“Woozi…”

The boy was beginning to get agitated again, going red in the face. “Come _on_ , you _pussy_ of a vampire! Just _get naked_ already!”

“I think you need a doctor.”

“I need some dick!”

“Woozi!”

 

The boy was tied to the bed by all fours, rope chafing against his milky pale skin around his wrists as he began to writhe, waking up. He was still sporting a boner and his face was going pink, a light sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead.

It was a matter of time, the healer had said. He would work it out of his system soon enough. But it would get worse before it got better.

Seungcheol stood at the foot of the boy’s bed, staring at him as he mewled out, desperate for sweet release from the heat rushing through his veins.

_If I give in and let him have what he wants,_ he thought helplessly, _may God have mercy on my soul._


	19. Shrink Me For A Day

The boy seemed to be swirling in a dream world of deliria: his eyes would periodically focus, in the real world, where the lusty heat was ravaging his body, and then they were gone to watch insanity play behind his lids.

Seungcheol had stayed in the room, watching the boy in torture for hours. Then he noticed a growing wet stain in Woozi’s jeans and he had to leave.

It was torture sitting in his room to work. He could hear Jihoon’s tortured groans through the wall and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

It took hours, but eventually, Mingyu walked in.

“I really don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Mingyu sighed deeply. “Well, I don’t really want to talk to you either, but this is more important than that. Woozi is in pain, and worse than that, he’s awake and alert now. He needs somebody by his side. Help him through this. If you don’t do it… I will.”

Seungcheol froze.

“And I won’t give him back.”

Seungcheol snarled and instantly shifted out of his chair: he lifted off his feet and leapt through the air, bringing Mingyu down with too much ease. They scuffled in the hallway, Seungcheol desperately trying to get his claws into the other vampire, eventually pinning him down.

“Fuck you,” Mingyu spat. “Why do _you_ get to have him? You don’t _deserve_ somebody like him!”

“Neither do you!” Seungcheol growled, shaking the vampire under him. “Neither do you, and you know it!”

“More than you!”

“How so? How could you _possibly_ deserve him more than-”

“Because I can offer him my love unconditionally!” Mingyu snarled. “Look at you, you’re barely a man. You’re still hung up over your last Sitim, because you killed him. You can’t _forget_ him, can’t let go of him. Do you really think you’re suitable for Woozi? _Really_? He deserves somebody who _loves_ him.”

“You shut your mouth!” Seungcheol rattled him so hard his head knocked off the floor. “You shut your fucking mouth!”

Jun quickly intervened, throwing a hand between their faces. “Guys,” he muttered darkly, “this isn’t helping Woozi. Leave him alone and see to your Sitim.”

Seungcheol gripped Mingyu another moment before letting him go, getting up and slamming the door of Woozi’s bedroom behind him. He locked it swiftly and then turned his attention to the boy.

He was still on the bed, now: his clothes were a wet mess between sweat and spunk, but his eyes focused on the man in the room. When Jihoon spoke, it was with such clarity and soft reprimand it almost broke Seungcheol. “You came.”

“…yeah.” Seungcheol pulled a chair up to the bed. “I’m here now.”

“You left,” the boy accused weakly.

“Yeah, yeah I had to go for a while. But I’m here now.” He was trying to keep up some kind of male bravado, but it wasn’t working very well.

“…don’t leave again?” The request was so sincere and said in such a little, vulnerable voice that Seungcheol had to close his eyes. “Please? It’s easier. When you’re here.”

“I won’t leave again, if that’s what you want.” Seungcheol moved to pick up a washcloth from the bathroom and gently pressed it against Jihoon’s forehead. “There.”

Jihoon whimpered. “The pain. It’s so _much_.”

“Pain?”

“Overstimulation.”

“God.” Seungcheol had to look at the ceiling for a moment. “This is difficult.”

Jihoon froze, locking his joints down, face twisting in pain as he released yet _again_ : judging by the mess he had made, it had to have been the eighth or ninth time already, in one night. At least.

“I’m sorry it hurts so much,” Seungcheol whispered. “…can I help get you some new clothes?”

Jihoon nodded once, and was unbound: he was more in control of himself now, curling up into a ball once he was freed, shaking like a scared dog. He was gently tweaked out of his shirt and cleaned a little with the washcloth before offered a new t-shirt. Then came the pants.

Everything seemed to hurt the poor boy, stabbing at his master’s heart: it hurt too much to see him in such overbearing pain.

“W-what is it?” he whispered.

“…you’ve been drugged again. Wonwoo thinks it’s an attempt to drive a wedge between us. I screw you when you’re high, and when you come down again… I’ve betrayed your trust.”

The boy’s clothes were filthy, and his cock was sunken in spunk: it was a grisly sight, especially when it was obvious it brought the boy no pleasure.

“…do you want me to clean you?”

It took Jihoon a moment to respond, simply nodding: Seungcheol went to work very gently, trying to touch his Sitim as little as possible as he cleaned the area and dressed him again. “There. Fresh and clean.”

“I just want it to end,” Woozi whispered.

“I know. The healers say it shouldn’t take much longer.”

“…why wouldn’t you do it?” Jihoon looked up with large, judging eyes. “If you had helped, it would have been done quicker.”

“You would never have forgiven me.”

“Yeah, I would have.”

“You would?”

 “Yeah. The pain is…”

“…would it be better if I helped now?”

Jihoon closed his eyes again. “I… don’t know.”

“Woozi.” Seungcheol leaned in to kiss his forehead softly. “I want to help you, but I don’t know how.”

“…one more time,” Jihoon breathed. “Then it’ll be done.”

“Do you want me to?”

He simply nodded.

Seungcheol gripped his Sitim, gently at first: he pumped softly, making the boy writhe.

“God that feels good,” the boy breathed.

“It does?”

“Don’t stop.”

Seungcheol continued until Jihoon came again, groaning and moaning: he was done and cleaned up again in seconds, relaxing on the bed then.

“Better?”

Woozi nodded.

“…I love you,” Seungcheol whispered, barely audible. “Rest now. Okay?”

Jihoon would have responded, if he wasn’t already asleep.

 

“You came.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me, after…” Seungcheol trailed off.

“…yeah. Me neither.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Seungcheol took up his seat. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. It’ll take me a few days to get my shit together. Soonyoung’s upset about it.” Jihoon took a deep breath. “I don’t understand how I’m constantly getting my ass drugged when there’s literally no way into my room. It’s like Alcatraz in here.”

Seungcheol almost smiled, then shook his head. “I don’t know, either. Mingyu’s done interrogating all his people. God knows who or what is happening in this place.”

The two sat quietly, not looking at each other.

“Sorry for attacking you.”

“…sorry for taking advantage.”

“It’s not like I didn’t ask for it.”

“I should have known better.”

“Yeah, but… in the end it was probably the right thing. It was torture. Anyway, let’s not talk about it anymore.”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol nodded a little before looking up. “Oh, wait. Here, I got you something. Jeonghan said it was your favourite.”

“Mars bars!” Jihoon dove forward instantly to take the five large Mars bars. “Fuck, yes. Okay, you’re kind of forgiven now.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “You know what they say. The way to a man’s heart…”

“Yeah, yeah. Caramel.” Woozi ripped into one of the bars, instantly closing his eyes in happiness. “Fuck me, this shit is good.”

“Already have.”

“Seungcheol!”

The vampire held both hands up with a mischievous grin. “Alright, alright.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Mingyu too much.”

“Hey, cut me some slack.” Seungcheol leaned in to caress Woozi’s cheek softly. “I’ve been really worried about you, you know. I really am attached to you, and your almost defensively aggressive ways. “

“M-hm.” Woozi was getting chocolate all over his face like a child.

“You’re so cute… I just want to pop you in my pocket.” Seungcheol leaned in and gently wiped Jihoon’s face. “There.”

“Don’t pop me in your pocket.”

“You wouldn’t fit anyway. Maybe I’ll buy a really big bag and carry you around like a Chihuahua.”

“If you want me to bite your hand like I’m a fucking Chihuahua, be my guest.”

“You’re snappy as a crocodile, you know that?”

“What’s with the animal analogies today?” Jihoon scowled. “First I was food, now I’m an animal. I got an upgrade from beef to cow.”

The vampire sighed. “Why are you always like this? You’re not food, and you’re not an animal. You’re my precious Sitim.”

“A bloodslave. You’re not making yourself sound very good here.”

“Would you let me finish?” Seungcheol crawled forward on the bed, taking Jihoon’s face between his hands carefully. “You are _precious_ to me, Woozi. I… forgot how precious a Sitim could be. Look at you. Look at the passion in your eyes and how gentle your soul is. I… I _promise_ you, I’ll stand by you night and day from now on. Nobody will hurt you anymore.” He leaned in until his forehead touched Woozi’s. “I want to be with you.”

“…you’re really weird for a vampire.”

“When you talk like that, I end up sounding even more romantic than I already am.”

“I don’t understand how you can like me _that_ much.”

“Don’t you feel it?” Seungcheol bored into Jihoon’s eyes. “Can’t you feel your heart take a plunge every time you look me in the eye? When we’re close like this?” his hands angled Jihoon’s face up a little. “When I bite… when we’re that close and your heart is up against my chest… are you telling me you don’t feel _anything_ , not a stirring, not butterflies, not _nothing_?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Are you made of _stone_?”

Jihoon couldn’t answer. He couldn’t answer because to answer he either had to lie, or tell a damning truth, and he couldn’t bring himself to do either.

“…Jihoon.” Seungcheol’s hands gripped his shoulders to shake him a little. “Don’t say you don’t feel anything. It can’t be true. It just… can’t.”

“We shouldn’t talk about this.”

“Jihoon!”

“I told you not to call me that!”

Seungcheol stilled for a moment, unable to look away. “…just. Just tell me I have a chance. Please? Give me a little hope. I just want to stay with you.”

“…I don’t hate you,” was the best Jihoon could do.

“You don’t?”

“No. Not anymore.”

“…yes!” Seungcheol gripped the boy and fell backwards on the bed, pulling Woozi up on top of himself. “Yes, yes, yes! You don’t hate me, you don’t hate me!”

“Didn’t say I liked you either!”

“You don’t have to!” Seungcheol smiled up, overjoyed. “You don’t have to, pretty Woozi. We’ll get there. I’m just so happy you don’t hate me. Oh come here!” He squeezed Jihoon to his chest. “…really want to put you in my pocket now, Woozi. You’d be so comfortable there. If only I could shrink you down.”

“Nah. I’d just become more annoying.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“What pocket would you put me in?”

“Breast pocket. Up high, so you could see the world.”

“But if you ever leaned down, I would fall out.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen. I’d hold you there.”

“How tall would I be?”

“About the size of my palm.” Seungcheol held his hand up.

“You’d squish me if I was that small.”

“Nope! No, no. I’d take special care. I’d hold one finger near you at all times to make sure you weren’t jostled. And I’d give you tiny you-sized presents and make you a tiny you-sized bed.”

“…why are we even talking about this? I’m not pocket-sized.”

“No, you’re not. I wouldn’t change you, either. But… maybe for a day.”

“You’d shrink me for a day?”

“Yeah. You’d be so cute. But I’d have to be careful. Jeonghan would want to keep you and we can’t have that. Mingyu might _swallow_ you, he’s so stupid.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“Hey, uh… about tonight.”

“…yeah?”

“I _kind_ of promised Seungkwan we’d all have a karaoke night.”

“You sing?”

Seungcheol grinned. “Nope. It’s terrible. Like angry fighting cats. But I promised the kid, and I don’t break the promises. So… will you come down with us?”

Jihoon took a deep breath. “I guess it’s time to meet Seungkwan, then.”


	20. Woozi Next

The boy was only seventeen years old: he was of an average height with very chubby cheeks, large teeth and shining eyes that glittered happily.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long to meet you!” he cooed, instantly giving Jihoon a hug. “You wouldn’t _believe_ how busy I’ve been with my new album. It’s almost done, and then there’s the cover art to make. I’m so sorry but you’re finally here now! Look at you! Your face is like a bunny rabbit! I want one! Seungcheollie! I want to keep him!”

“Seungkwan,” the vampire warned.

“You have to share.” Jeonghan snuck up behind Jihoon and kissed his cheek, hugging him from behind. “See, he belongs to me too.”

“Jeonghan,” was the next warning.

Seungkwan turned dramatically. “So how are we doing this? Sitim versus vamps, our couple battles?”

“…it’s a contest?”

“Sitim versus vampire, I need to regain my dignity,” Jun muttered. “Last time I got obliterated. It’s revenge time.”

Amidst a loud fight between Jeonghan and Jun, Woozi was seated on one side of a small room: he was plonked down on the bench in between Jeonghan and the dramatic Seungkwan, across from his master as the seventeen-year-old leaned forward to start the computer.

In the end, it was an enjoyable night: Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Jun hogged the microphone mostly, and Woozi got to pig out on caramel sweeties, cheesy popcorn and was allowed to sip little draughts of wine from Seungcheol’s glass.

“Woozi, you’re up!”

“…me?” The boy pointed to his chest innocently.

Seungkwan held out the microphone. “M-hm. Haven’t heard you sing yet!”

“Oh, I don’t really-”

“Sing!” the entire room urged in unison.

So the boy scrolled through countless songs to find one he knew, and he groaned when he found it. “I really don’t want to sing this,” he mumbled.

“Well we can’t sit here till the sun is up waiting for you,” Seungkwan pouted.

“But-”

“If you want to duet I’ll-”

Jun pinned his employer and best friend to his seat. “If you sing up there, you’ll lose all my hard-won points, Cheol. Sit down.”

Jihoon chuckled at that, allowing Seungkwan to play the tape. The Culture Club’s _I’ll Tumble 4 Ya_ started to play and the boy was forced to sing along.

Seungkwan threw an arm around his new friend afterwards. “You’re amazing! Let’s duet together! You should totally do a track with me on my album!”

“What’s that song about?” Wonwoo pulled up the lyrics. “It sounds like jibberish. I’ll tumble for ya? What does that even mean?”

“…it’s about being willing to be somebody’s one-night stand,” Woozi answered quietly.

It took Wonwoo a moment before he burst out laughing. “You have a live one!” he joked, nudging Seungcheol before letting a wolf whistle go.

“Shut up,” Seungcheol growled, nudging back. “Don’t be nasty.”

Jihoon was mercifully allowed to sit for the rest of the night: Seungkwan’s loud but precise vocals won the singing battle: eventually everybody was ready for bed but the cheerful boy insisted that Woozi stay with him – to catch up on all the things they weren’t able to talk about before.

Seungkwan sat on his sofa happily, drinking apple juice from a juice box. “So, you and Seungcheol. That’s a mess.”

Woozi snorted with a grin. “What gave it away?”

“Well, you weren’t sucking each other’s faces half the night.”

“You and Wonwoo aren’t exactly over the moon lovey-dovey with each other, either.”

“Well, that’s because our bond is platonic.”

“…platonic?”

“Yeah. We’re not in love. Well, don’t get me wrong. I love Wonwoo. He’s great. But… it’s more like a friendship than anything else.”

“…I didn’t know that was possible.”

“It is… _rare._ ”

“How old are you again?”

“Seventeen.”

“God, you’re young.”

Seungkwan smiled. “As a Hunter, I’m sure this whole thing is a difficult concept. But I really am very happy with Wonwoo as my best friend. He’d never let anything happen to me, takes care of me, helps me whenever he can. But I like my solitude, and he spends most of his time on guard duty, so it all works out.”

“…if you don’t mind me asking… how can you have a platonic relationship? I thought Sitim were always… lovers. Or at least, romantic or sexual connections.”

“Often, yes, that’s the case. Like I said, we are rare.” Seungkwan suddenly became quiet, staring at the wall. “…Wonwoo had a bloodmate once.”

“A bloodmate?”

“A Sitim beloved so much that they were turned into a vampire. When a Sitim transforms successfully, he and his vampire are able to sustain one another. That is when they become bloodmates, as fate or God intended them to be.”

“Seungcheol said those were legends.”

“They are. Wonwoo’s over a thousand years old.”

Woozi choked on the glass of grape juice he was drinking. “Wow,” he eventually mumbled. “…looks good.”

Seungkwan laughed.

“Tell me more, now I’m interested.”

“I… don’t know everything. He doesn’t like talking about it too much. Try not to bring it up around him, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“All I know is that, when he was very young, he found a Sitim he was deeply in love with. His name was Minhyuk: he was changed and they were bloodmates.” Seungkwan paused. “Wonwoo believes that only when fate – or God, whichever – decides two people should be together, the Sitim to vampire conversion can work. Only lovers who are meant to be successfully change. The others all die. It’s… a theory that many believe to be true.”

“…so what happened?”

“His bloodmate died. Burned in a fire.” Seungkwan finished his juice box and put it down. “He now believes that every time one of his Sitim die, another is born, and we are all reincarnations of Minhyuk. He hasn’t pursued romantic or sexual relations with all his Sitim, but he always makes a point of finding one, when an appropriate amount of time is passed. He thinks… it’s the only way he can be with Minhyuk again and again.”

Woozi sat in silence for a while. “Wow,” he eventually said.

“Wonwoo sometimes suffers great pain because of the memories. I do my best to soothe him. He can’t help it. The bond of bloodmates is a very strong thing.”

“…I can imagine.” Jihoon cleared his throat. “So, you know about, uh, Seungcheol and-”

“Joshua? Yeah. I never met him. Jeonghan knew him, though.”

“…so Seungcheol must have thought he and Joshua were meant to be.”

“Yeah. He did.” Seungkwan was suddenly even more quiet.

“He must have been devastated,” Woozi whispered.

“It wasn’t a pretty sight, no. To love somebody _that much_ and then to realize you weren’t meant to be after all… after murdering him because of a misconception… Wonwoo told me their love was unlike anything he’d ever seen, and if he hadn’t had a bloodmate himself, he wouldn’t have believed it. He was as surprised as anybody when Joshua contracted Black Disease.” Suddenly, Seungkwan stood up. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

A moment of silence passed. “Okay?”

“…might be there a while. Stay here! Bye!” The boy rushed off and Woozi almost giggled to himself: Seungkwan had been drinking fruit juice non-stop. It seemed to be having a rough effect on the boy.

After about fifteen minutes, Woozi got up, concerned. He hadn’t heard a sound, and whether it because Seungkwan was a very silent pooper, or whether Jihoon was just lost in his newfound information about bloodmates, he couldn’t tell.

He knocked gently. “Seungkwan?” He knocked again. “Are you alright in there, kid?”

There was a loud noise, like somebody falling on the floor. “Yep!” Seungkwan called out. “I’m okay! I’m okay! Just give me a second.”

Within five minutes, he opened the door, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. “…you should probably go to bed,” he panted.

Woozi’s eyes popped a little. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Must be the flu or something… Goodnight, Woozi.”

“…night kid. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure will!”

Woozi slowly trekked out of Seungkwan’s quarters and scaled the stairs, dragging his tired feet. His sympathy for Seungcheol was growing – he had never guessed there was any bond between Sitim and vampires, never mind one that could end up in so strong a bond that neither would have to survive off humans anymore.

Seungcheol was still awake: he sat up. “Coming to bed?”

“…yeah,” Woozi whispered softly. “Oh, Jeonghan promised me he’d give me one of his spare eye masks. I’ll go get one first.”

“Hurry back,” the vampire smiled gently.

Woozi tip-toed across the hall: Jeonghan’s room was empty, as he’d suspected, and he didn’t want to rummage in his friend’s items, so he very carefully knocked on Jun’s door and stuck his head around it. “Jun, you still awake?”

Jun was hunched over, his back to the door. He didn’t answer, rocking to and fro.

“Jun?” Jihoon padded into the room. “…where’s Jeonghan?”

“Precious, precious, pretty baby Jeonghan,” Jun whispered. The sound of his raw voice send unpleasant chills through the Sitim. “My baby. My all. Precious little Jeonghan. With his pretty, pretty face and happy, sparkling eyes. My little angel.”

Jun had Jeonghan in his arms.

Jeonghan’s eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. His head lolled over Jun’s bicep. A thick river of blood that flowed from the middle of his throat and flowed down over his chest was starting to congeal around the edges, highlighting how bright red the slash was. The hilt of a knife sporting the same hue of red had been driven down deep into the pillow beside his head.

It was not a vampire’s doing. It was not the cut of fangs. It was a _blade_ that had been drawn across his neck.

Over the headboard, on the white walls, was a message. It had been written by fingers dipped in blood.

_All Sitim Must Die. Woozi Next._

Woozi gasped a little when it finally sunk in what he had just seen, eyes turning back to Jun in horror.

“My little angel’s just asleep,” Jun cooed, tiny sobs dotting through his speech. “He’s just asleep. He’ll wake up when the sun comes up. I know he will. Don’t worry. My little angel’s just asleep. He’ll wake up later. Little angel.”

“Jun-”

“He’s _just asleep!_ ” the vampire growled, the volume he used shaking the frame of the bed. Jun never pulled his head up, never took his eyes off the corpse in his arms. “He’s just… asleep.”

Woozi slowly leaned in, stretching an arm out with the intention of closing Jeonghan’s eyes: the sight of the boy’s face, stricken with panic and fear, was ghoulish and terrifying. When Jun snarled and snapped his teeth, though, he slowly retracted the arm. Jun wouldn’t let him near the body.

Slowly, as if he was no longer in control of his own faculties, Jihoon stood and left the room, crossing the hall to his own.

“Got the eye mask?”

When the door closed, Jihoon lost the feeling in his legs, knees buckling: he slid against the door all the way to the ground.

“Woozi?” Seungcheol leapt out of bed. “What’s wrong?”

“…Jeonghan is dead.” He couldn’t feel his own lips anymore. “…his neck was slashed open with a knife. Jeonghan… Jeonghan is dead.”

“…what?!” Seungcheol crouched down to his Sitim. “What are you talking about?”

“…Jeonghan was just murdered in his bed.” Woozi could barely control himself enough to move his tired eyes up to give his master a truly horrified, yet simultaneously stunned, shocked look. “And whoever did it… is coming for me, next.”


	21. Unmasking

The memorial service was beautiful, and went off without a hitch. Jihoon was not permitted to attend. As he was a primary target for both Hunters, and whatever force had murdered Jeonghan, he was not allowed to leave the house or move out of Seungcheol’s line of sight.

Normally the restriction angered the boy, but today he could only be sad.

“Try and have a little soup.”

“He didn’t deserve to die.”

“I know.”

“He was good. He was just a human.” Woozi could barely lift his head from where he had crawled up into a ball. “He was kind and funny and gentle. He didn’t deserve to die.”

Seungcheol tweaked a white ear. The white cloth had been replaced to ward off Jihoon’s toothaches.

“I know.”

“Who is doing this?”

Seungcheol straightened a little. “…the going theory is that… whoever it is… plans to kill all vampires by attrition.”

Woozi gave a warning glare.

“…killing all possible humans that vampires might feed on. Starting with the Sitim.”

“But Jeonghan was so _good_.”

“Woozi, you _have_ to eat now.”

The boy slowly unfolded and took the bowl of hot tomato soup from his master, gently sipping it off the spoon. The taste reminded him of how hungry he really was, and he soon devoured all of it, _and_ the garlic cheese bread that came with it.

“Thanks.”

“You look a little better. You’ve got some colour in your face.” Seungcheol’s hand moved to grip Woozi’s, and the boy found so much comfort in it of late that he didn’t even think about pulling away. “It’ll be okay. You know that, right? I’ll make it so that it’s okay. You’ll be safe.”

“I don’t _care_. I just want Jeonghan back.”

“If I could manage that, I would. But I can’t. He’s dead, Woozi. He’s not coming back.”

The boy looked down at his lap hopelessly. “…I miss him.”

“Me, too.”

Seungkwan knocked gently before walking in. “Hey… mind if I join?”

“Hey,” Jihoon smiled gently. “Haven’t seen you in a day or so. How’s the uh…” He tried to make out motions of diarrhoea without making it too graphic.

Seungkwan snorted once, with a little bitter edge to it, and nodded. “It was… explosive, I’ll tell you that. But I’m on the mend. A little sick, but I’ll be okay. How’re you holding up?”

“Woozi is very upset,” Seungcheol answered softly.

“I miss him.”

“I miss him too.” Seungkwan sighed and rubbed Woozi’s arm comfortingly. “But it’s time to move on now. Jun will be home soon. We don’t want him to come back to a miserable house, do we?”

“…no.”

“No.” Seungkwan took a deep breath. “So let’s do something happy. Something that will remind him of good things about Jeonghan, not sad things.”

“…can you play rummy?”

“Wonwoo won’t teach me.” Seungkwan pouted – when he did, his small, thin lips suddenly seemed a lot fuller, cheeks blowing up in two small bulbs. “He says it’s a betting game and I’m too young to bet.”

“So we won’t bet. Grab the cards, I’ll teach you.” Jihoon began to shuffle the moment he was afforded the playing cards.

When Jun arrived in the room, two Sitim and two vampires were sitting on or around the bed, playing rummy together.

He staggered in the doorway, obviously worn out: he had been crying a lot, wiping his palm over his face a little. “I’m, uh… I’m back.”

“Jun!” Seungcheol stood slowly. “…you okay?”

“…yeah. Um. I think so.” The vampire frowned a little. “What are you doing?”

“…playing rummy.”

“Rummy.” A sign of recognition flitted past Jun’s dark red eyes. “…he liked rummy.”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol ghosted forward to pat Jun’s shoulder harshly. “Why don’t you play a game with us?”

Jun flinched.

“If he’s up in heaven watching, he’d like to watch you play. Right?”

“…right.”

“So play a game with us.”

“…okay.” Jun seemed to be a zombie, but he soon melted down a little after a few rounds, slowly becoming more and more capable of human emotion and interaction. He was a fraction of the vampire he had been before, but he was getting better. His room had been cleaned and cleared of all of Jeonghan’s personal belongings and the gruesome blood on the wall. Everything had turned back to how it had been once, long before Woozi had stepped into the house as a Sitim fresh from a dealer.

Eventually he needed to be alone, and was given the space to go back to his room: the other four simply talked and talked about everything under the sun until it was time to sleep again.

 

“…do you mind?”

“Mind what?”

“…that I’m here when you wake up?”

“…no. I used to. But… kind of feels safe. Vampires are fucking hard to get rid of if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Jihoon looked up, rubbing the corners of his eyes. “…Soonyoung is coming over tonight.”

“He is?”

“Yeah. That okay? I should have cleared it.”

“It’s fine, just let me make a call down to the guard that a Hunter is coming to visit.” Seungcheol’s arm around Woozi’s waist didn’t move as he leaned away to grab his own mobile phone, making the call briefly before hanging up. “Good morning, handsome.”

“…morning.”

Seungcheol leaned in a little. “I’m going to peck you. Please don’t punch me.” He’d learned that his Sitim didn’t like surprises. The vampire leaned forward and quickly pecked Jihoon’s button nose. “There.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “You’re a sap.”

“You love it.”

“Whatever.”

Seungcheol beamed. “I love you. You make me happy. Seeing your face… makes me happy. Hearing your voice makes me happy. I can’t… understand it, so I don’t know how to make _you_ understand it, but… I will protect the people I love.” His hand brushed at Woozi’s hair. “I can’t imagine how it might be without you now.”

“Oh, God, here. Just suck and quit your yapping.” Jihoon exposed his neck.

“Let me finish.” Seungcheol’s hand rested on his Sitim’s neck, stilling the boy. “I really do love you. And if you never love me back… well, that’s okay. As long as you let me love you. If we stay the way we are, then… that’s alright. And I want you to know that before you tell your brother to bust you out of here.”

“Bust me out of here?” Woozi repeated, frowning.

“That’s why he’s coming, right? To plan your escape. Somehow, even with the hexes.” Seungcheol looked up. “I hoped… that you would understand. That you would stay. Because being without you is… I don’t want to be without you. I don’t want to think about it. But… if staying here makes you so miserable… and if you’re safer with your brother than here with me… I won’t come after you.” Seungcheol gulped. “I want you to be happy, Woozi. I want you to smile. To have a life. I want you to go back to college and become the most famous dancer the world has ever known. I want you to say hi to your old friends. I want you to not be in danger because of some Sitim killer, or Hunters, or a Mark of Death, or whatever. I just… I just want my baby to be happy.”

Woozi laid a hand on Seungcheol’s cheek gently. “I’m not going to leave,” he smiled softly. “I’d rather be alive and a bloodslave than dead at the hands of a hex. And… okay, it’s not so bad here, except for the constant impending doom. I like you. And Wonwoo, and Jun, and Mingyu. And Seungkwan. It’s… comfortable. And while the comfort is a very weird thing, for me, I’ll… survive. Because… well… you’re not like other vampires.”

“You say that a lot. What kind of vampires did you used to hunt?”

“The rabid ones, of course. Who feed on random humans. Kill them. Drain them.”

“…that’s impossible. Vampires can only drink a small amount before they are full. A seriously thirsty vampire, on the brink of death, would only be able to drink a litre, at most. It’s not nearly enough to drain a human.”

“…I’ve _seen_ it happen with my own eyes.”

“A human drained of life by a vampire?”

“Yes.” Jihoon locked his jaw. “Too many times.”

“…you’re never going to tell me, are you?”

“Tell you what?”

“…what happened that made you a hunter at thirteen.”

“…no.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like to talk about it.”

“I don’t like to talk about… and yet I still did.”

“You’re in love with _me_ , not the other way around, blood boy.”

“That’s true. Do you think there’s a chance you’ll ever love me back? Even… not romantically?”

“Doubt it. You bought me and hexed me for life.” But the boy was still smiling. “There are worse things I could have gone through to become your bloodslave.”

“I wish you would stop using that word.” Seungcheol sighed, pulling the boy closer. “You’re not a slave. Well, I mean – you’re mine. My Sitim. It’s not…”

“It is, kind of. But it’s okay. Since it feels really good, and all the stress lately has been fucking with my head… please?” He stretched out his neck again.

Seungcheol kissed the boy’s neck softly before drinking: the fangs didn’t even hurt anymore, and the release and comfort his lips brought were always enjoyable. The sound of his gulping had ceased to terrorize Woozi, instead just making the sexual tension even more unbearable.

When he cauterized the wounds he’d made and kissed Jihoon’s neck more, the boy groaned. “Fuck, why is it always like this…”

“…you know, I _can_ help.” Seungcheol’s hand brushed by the inside of Jihoon’s thigh. “But only if you want me to.

Woozi closed his eyes. His heart was beating wildly, jumping at the chance that the vampire’s words offered. “Oh, God. Why is it…”

“…please?”

“…just your hands.”

 

**Soonyoung:** This fucking guard won’t let me in. I swear to God, Hoonie.

**Jihoon:** Alright, alright. I’m coming down now.

**Soonyoung:** Thank you.

When the guard at the gate saw Seungcheol’s face, accompanied by the small human boy that insisted the Hunter be let into the grounds, he had no choice to comply.

Soonyoung’s arms were around his baby brother instantly: the Hunter was armed to the teeth with all kinds of weaponry, but it didn’t get in their way. “…Hoonie.”

“Soonie.”

“Hoonie!” He took a look at the white napkin around Jihoon’s face and tutted. “I told you to stop eating all those Mars bars. They really are bad for your teeth.”

Jihoon just gripped his brother again. “…missed you, too.”

“Yeah.”

“Soonyoung, Seungcheol. You’ve met.”

Neither of them extended a hand, simply looking at each other.

“Come on in.”

“Can I leave you with him?”

“You think there’s a safer place for me than with my Hunter brother?”

“Good point.”

“You go annoy Mingyu.”

“You know I will.” Seungcheol leaned down to peck his Sitim on the cheek before running off around the house.

Soonyoung winced. “That’s disgusting. He kissed you.”

“Well, he already sucks my blood. There are worse things.”

The older boy shivered. “Okay, creepy.”

Jihoon led his brother up to his room: dinner was already prepared there, steak and sweet potatoes, and the two ate voraciously before turning to talk.

“…well, that sure is something,” Soonyoung mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t feel right.”

“I know. You’ll get used to it.”

“You can’t drink though. That sucks.”

“Yeah, well. There are worse things.”

“You keep saying that.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “It’s the only thing that keeps me sane in here.”

They talked well into the night: Soonyoung was permitted to stay over and sleep with his baby brother, and neither of them was angry about it. They snuggled up – just like old times – and Soonyoung watched his baby-faced brother fall into a very deep sleep.

It was, certainly, an awful conundrum, but there was nothing that could be done: Jihoon was hexed, and had to stay near his vampire in order to remain living. He brushed away his baby brother’s hair and slid out of the bed, in search of said vampire.

He was in the hallway, hovering at the door.

“…just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.”

“He told me what’s been going on in here.” Soonyoung closed the door, stepping out into the hallway. “You’re not very good at protecting my baby brother.”

“They won’t get past me again. I won’t let him get hurt.”

“That had better be a fool-proof promise you have going there. He is the most precious person in my life.”

“And mine.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

They stood there, glaring at each other: before they could break the glare-off, Jihoon screamed.

They both rushed in: the small boy had sustained a small gash on his temple but was now armed with a silver dagger and a stake, both of which Soonyoung had left on the bed. Before the black-clad figure in the middle of the room could move back out of the open window and escape, Soonyoung and precisely flown a dart into his arm, sinking him to the ground like a rock.

“Oh, God.”

Soonyoung instantly went to cover his brother: Seungcheol crouched down by the figure and gently pulled off the mask.


	22. I'm Going to Kiss You Now

“…have you told Jun yet?”

“No. I thought it would be best if you could…”

“I don’t understand. It doesn’t make _sense_. He couldn’t have. Look at him, he’s a bunny rabbit. He couldn’t harm a fly. A mosquito, maybe, but…”

“Wonwoo.”

“He couldn’t!”

“Wonwoo. I’m telling you that’s what has happened.”

The vampire took a deep breath. “…I love that boy, Seungcheol. He’s my closest friend.”

“I know. That’s why I called you instead of Jun.”

“Seungkwan?” Wonwoo crouched down by the chair the boy was tied to. “Seungkwan, it’s time to wake up now.”

Woozi and his brother reappeared from the bathroom: the Sitim now had a small band-aid over the gash in his temple. “It’s not serious,” he whispered at Seungcheol.

“What did you put in him?”

“Sedative. It’s a short-term one, for quick escapes. Shouldn’t take more than five minutes. Then again, he’s small. Maybe ten.” Soonyoung looked over. “…he was going to kill Woozi.”

“Seungkwan. Seungkwan, kid, wake up.”

Eventually the boy opened his eyes groggily, taking a few extra minutes to wake up fully. “Wonwoo? Why am I tied to a chair?”

Wonwoo’s expression was bleak, his gaze dark. “You know why.”

“…what?”

“You tried to kill Woozi.”

“I _what now_?!” the boy shrieked, struggling against the rope. “I love Woozi! He’s a nice person! Why would I want to hurt him?!” He looked up, appalled. “Wonwoo, let me go!”

Wonwoo’s look became darker and darker. “Seungkwan. Don’t play games. This isn’t the time.”

Seungkwan rapidly declined into tears rolling down his puffy cheeks. “I’m not! I love Woozi! He’s cute! I don’t hurt people, Wonwoo!”

“Seungkwan.” The boy turned to where Woozi sat on the edge of his bed. “You came in here while I was asleep, all in black, and tried to crush a brick down on my head. I woke up just in time to deflect it.”

“No I didn’t! Why would you think that?!” Seungkwan was in genuine distress, sweating and kicking. “I like you! We played games together! You’re a good singer, I wouldn’t do that to you!”

Seungcheol straightened, suddenly. “…he… may actually not know what we’re talking about.”

“How is that _possible,_ ” Wonwoo snarled darkly.

“…there are those with the power of Potentia.” This made Wonwoo stand. “He… could be influenced.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” The young boy was now a crying mess. “I-I wouldn’t hurt him!”

“What’s Potentia?” Soonyoung asked quickly.

Seungcheol turned slowly. “…it’s a power some vampires train for a very long time. It’s a form of mind-control. They hypnotize another vampire, or a human, to do a specific task at a specific time. It can be a time of day, or at the trigger of a word. The… influenced party seems to be perfectly normal as they go about that task, making very plausible, easy excuses, but the influenced party has _no_ idea they are being controlled, with no recollection of the incident, their brains creating a false memory to cover up their actions. And there is no way to detect whether they have been tampered with, or not.”

Woozi winced at his head and leaned forward. “…there is one way.”

Seungkwan looked up, sniffling, face all red and puffy. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Woozi.”

“…Seungkwan, just answer this. The night we sang karaoke together.”

“Yeah.”

“We stayed to chat for a while.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you remember? At the end, before I went upstairs to bed.”

“…we were talking about Wonwoo. And then… Seungcheol and J-… him. Then you got tired and we both went to bed.”

Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol. “…Seungkwan got explosive diarrhoea very suddenly. He was in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes, without a sound.”

“No I didn’t!” the boy contradicted. “…we both went to sleep!”

“No, you excused yourself. You were gone for a really long time.” Jihoon looked up again. “…while I was downstairs sipping grape juice, Seungkwan was up here, killing Jeonghan.”

“No!” Seungkwan screamed, wrestling with the ropes. “No! No, no, no! I’d never hurt Jeonghannie! I love Jeonghannie! I wouldn’t hurt him! I wouldn’t hurt you!”

Wonwoo leaned in to his Sitim. “Shhh, be still,” he said lowly. “Be still, Seungkwan. It’s okay. I am here. Wonwoo is here.”

“Wonwoo,” the boy blubbered. “I wouldn’t ever hurt anybody.”

“It’s not your fault, Seungkwan.” Seungcheol’s voice was much kinder and warmer now. “You’re influenced. You didn’t even know you were doing it. Somebody was pulling strings on you like a puppet, you can’t be blamed in this situation.”

He was shaking his head at his master, shuddering from head to toe. “I didn’t do it,” he whimpered unhappily. “I would never. I would never!”

“Shhhh, Seungkwan.” Wonwoo looked up. “It’s not necessary, is it?”

“…no,” Seungcheol answered. “Just hold him in case his programming is triggered again.”

Wonwoo quickly unbound his Sitim, who flew into his arms: Wonwoo simply sat down with the boy sobbing in his lap, with the sun on the rise behind heavy, closed curtains. Seungkwan couldn’t seem to stop crying, visibly upset, holding onto his master tightly.

“It’s okay, baby boy. We can’t blame you for something you didn’t know was happening.”

“I didn’t kill Jeonghannie. I didn’t! I loved Jeonghannie!”

“Shhhhh. It’s okay, Seungkwannie. It’s alright. I’m here now. You’re going to be okay.”

Woozi shuffled closer when Seungcheol sat beside him. “…if he really wasn’t in control, didn’t even know… we can’t _tell_ Jun.”

“Jun and Wonwoo are like brothers. Jun would never hurt Wonwoo’s Sitim.”

“Seungkwan would never hurt Jeonghan,” Woozi whispered back. “But Jun is not back on his feet yet. Who knows what he could do? And what if he’s been hypnotized too? To create a war or something? What if you’re hypnotized? Mingyu? _Me_?”

Soonyoung rubbed his brother’s shoulders comfortingly.

“I doubt it.”

Seungkwan was slowly being hushed in his master’s arms.

“Well… it’s not like he can be treated like a criminal.”

“…no, that would be unjust and unacceptable.” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “But he will have to be confined until we have some other lead on who could be doing this to him. Mingyu has the ability to hypnotize.”

“Mingyu wouldn’t hurt me.”

“…maybe not.”

“Mingyu likes me. Sure, he’s a bit of a sour-puss lately because you won’t leave my side, but he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“…I’ll still have to question him.”

Woozi hesitated a moment before putting his hand in Seungcheol’s. “…being a prince is a hard job.”

“Yeah.” The vampire twined his fingers in between Woozi’s. “…but it’s okay. I’ll be keeping you safer.” He then turned to his Sitim, cupping the boy’s face in his hands. “…are you sure you’re alright? You’re not really very hurt, are you?”

“I’m not really hurt.”

“Here, let me see.” He gently peeled away the band-aid. “…he drew blood. Normally that’s a death offence.” Seungcheol clocked his Sitim’s expression and smiled. “But this isn’t a normal circumstance. Don’t worry. I won’t condemn the boy.”

“Good. He’s not a bad person.”

“I know that.” Seungcheol’s fingers lightly brushed all over Woozi’s face, much the chagrin of the boy’s brother. “Look at you. What would I have done… if I’d walked in a moment late… I don’t like to think what would have happened to you.”

“I’m still here.”

“Yeah. You are.” He softly pressed his forehead to Jihoon’s. “You better stay here. For a long, long, very long time.”

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“…there are some things I don’t want to see again.”

“I’m only human, Seungcheol.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Let’s not talk about it at all.”

The vampire’s eyes slipped closed. “Soonyoung. Thank you for your quick thought that saved Woozi.”

“He’s _my_ brother, you know.”

“Yes.” Seungcheol straightened up a little. “But I’m still grateful.”

“…don’t be. I didn’t do it for you.”

“Soonyoung,” his brother chided. “Don’t be rude.”

“To a vampire?” Soonyoung pulled up one eyebrow. “You’ve changed, brother.”

“…they’re different.”

“Yeah, yeah, with the incapable of killing a human thing. Sure. Whatever.” He frowned. “Maybe I should go.”

“No. Don’t leave.” Jihoon took his hand. “Please don’t leave? Soonie.”

Soonie took a deep breath. “…maybe I’ll go uh, get some snacks. Looks like we’re going to be up for a long time.”

“When you get to the hall, take a right, another right, and the first left. It’s the swinging door. The kitchen is like heaven.”

Soonyoung ruffled his brother’s hair gently. “I’ll make you some sandwiches.”

“Thanks.”

When he was gone, Woozi couldn’t help but look over at where Wonwoo was cooing at his Sitim in a desperate attempt to halt the crying. “…I don’t know how we can fix this.”

“Don’t worry about that for a moment. Just let me look at you.” Seungcheol did an extensive sweep of his Sitim’s face before exhaling, a little relieved. “I’m glad you’re not hurt, baby,” he whispered.

“I already told you I wasn’t.”

“I was afraid that was some Hunter bravado kicking in because of your brother.”

“No, I’m fine. Really.” Woozi frowned a little, glancing up, pressing his palm against Seungcheol’s cheek. “You don’t seem fine.”

“I’m not. I was so scared I’d lose you.” Seungcheol leaned in more. “Even the tiniest drop of blood… it kind of hurts me, emotionally, to feed on you, you know that? Taking away your life, draining what you need to survive… every drop spilled is a precious thing lost. Something that gives my Woozi strength.”

“…you’re a sap.” The words were spoken so softly, so _tenderly_ , that they held little meaning at all. In reality, Woozi was too touched by the respect he’d just been offered, and he couldn’t hide it.

“Yeah. But you love it when I’m a sap.”

“…yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“…let me call you by your name?”

The boy nodded weakly.

“Jihoonie.” Seungcheol’s lips pressed against the boy’s forehead. “Jihoonie, Jihoonie, my Jihoonie. It’s over now. You’re safe again.”

“Not until you replace the steel over my window again.”

“I’m _here_ , you’re safe.”

Woozi nodded slowly.

“Jihoon… I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

Instead of answering, the boy pulled himself up to Seungcheol’s height and gently pressed his lips against the vampire’s, kissing him very weakly for a moment before letting go. “…yeah, ‘s okay.”

Seungcheol smiled and then frowned worriedly. “…are you _sure_ you’re not brain damaged?”

Jihoon almost chuckled before he sobered entirely. “Don’t worry about me. I want Seungkwan to be okay after this, too.” All three men craned their heads to where a traumatized, crying human boy sat with his face buried in Wonwoo’s chest.

 

After three days of solitary confinement, Seungkwan killed himself.


	23. I Want It

Wonwoo found him hanging from the rafters by his own bedsheet.

He cut the boy down with ease and laid him out on his bed, closing Seungkwan’s eyes and gripping his hand, knowing full well there was nothing more that could be done.

 

Woozi could only stare.

“He blamed himself,” Wonwoo whispered, gripping his Sitim’s body. “He kept crying. Saying it was his fault. That he killed Jeonghan. That he drugged you both. He kept crying. He kept saying he hated himself. I thought it would pass. He seemed fine enough whenever I calmed him down.”

“…it could have been pre-programmed for him to… _do this_ if he was ever caught. That has happened before.” Seungcheol’s voice was low and soft. “There was nothing you could have done, Wonwoo.”

“…he was just a boy,” Wonwoo whispered. “Just a very little boy. He was supposed to live with me until he was old.”

Nobody knew what to say at that.

Jun laid a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder: he’d been briefed, since Seungkwan’s death, on what had happened, and for a moment, Woozi was scared of what he would do or say.

Instead, when Wonwoo turned, Jun simply gripped him tightly, tears squeezing from his eyes. “… _Seungkwan_ ,” he whispered.

Wonwoo didn’t cry. He simply hid his face and remained silent.

Seungcheol gently turned his Sitim out of the room, following the boy back upstairs. “…it’s not a good time.”

“No. It isn’t. Mingyu!” Jihoon held the doorknob he’d just opened. “…haven’t seen you in a while.”

“God, it’s so easy to slip into your room, it’s unbelievable. You could be killed at any moment.” Mingyu folded his arms.

“He’s always with me,” Seungcheol answered defensively.

“…whatever.”

They all stood there for a moment.

“Well I’m not leaving him with _you_.”

“I already told you I’m not responsible for all this.”

“And I already told you to get out my house.”

Woozi stood there, caught between two vampires.

“…I just came here to say goodbye to Woozi.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah.”

When Jihoon moved, Mingyu did too: he gripped the small human tightly in a precious hug. “…I’ll miss you.”

“Don’t leave. I just got used to your ass.”

“No, it’s time me and my convoy left.”

“My convoy and I,” Woozi corrected, not letting go. “…but you’re my friend.”

“I know.” Mingyu pecked Jihoon’s hair lightly. “I’ll stay in touch, I promise.”

“Mingyu. Don’t go. Please?”

“It’s time, cutie.”

Woozi took a deep breath, finally letting go. “…see you, then.”

“Yeah, you will.” Mingyu’s thumb slid over Jihoon’s lip softly. “You’ll be taken care of. Okay?”

“…if you have to leave, you’d better get going.”

“Yeah. Good bye, Woozi.”

“…good bye, Mingyu.”

When the vampire left, slamming the door behind him angrily, Seungcheol moved over to his Sitim, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “…Jihoon?”

“…yes?”

“…do you love him?”

“No.”

“…are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“…seemed an awful lot like a lover’s goodbye.”

“I’m not in love with Mingyu. But he was my friend, long before you were civil to me. His presence brought me comfort and now that comfort is gone.”

“I couldn’t keep him in the house. He’s a suspect, whether I can prove it or not. Somebody like that can’t stay here. It’s-”

“I know why he had to leave, I don’t disagree with you. I just don’t like it is all.” Jihoon turned to his master. “…Jeonghan and Seungkwan are both _dead_. Now Mingyu is gone. Everybody is leaving me, Seungcheol. Everybody is leaving me and I can’t stop them.”

“Come here.” He wrapped strong arms around the boy, holding him close. “It’s okay. I’m still here, and I won’t leave your side. No matter what. Okay?”

“…okay.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help save Jeonghan and Seungkwan.” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “I miss them too.”

“…yeah. All my friends are gone.”

“…I’m sorry,” was all his master could say.

Woozi simply stood there, gaining relief and comfort from a hug from a vampire.

“Come on, it’s been a long night. You need some sleep, and your room isn’t safe anymore. Mine’s been secured, though. Double steel. Stay with me?”

“…yeah,” Jihoon agreed, following the vampire. “I’m exhausted.”

Seungcheol walked into his room happily: Jihoon hung at the doorway, staring off into space. “I remember the first time I came here.”

“…when was that, again?”

“I’ve never meant somebody so discourteous in all my life. Even for a vampire.” Jihoon turned his tone to a drunken scoffing in an excellent impression of his captor. “You _Hunters,_ you’re always so full of _morals_ and _ethics_. Isn’t it a pain to be so damn righteous all the time?”

“I said that?” Seungcheol almost quirked a smile.

“Yeah.”

“God, I’m an asshole.”

“When you drink, certainly. You made me recite the oath.”

“The oath?”

“The one all Hunters take when they first officially become Hunters.” Jihoon blinked, tone suddenly soft. “ _Those who are dead feel no pain._ You laughed at me when I said it. Mocked me. I think I understand why, now.”

“…I’m sorry I was such a brute to you.”

“No… it’s okay. Even though you’re dead… well. What I’ve seen here is definitely enough to understand. Those who are dead… some of them… feel pain very deeply.”

“…yes. We are passionate creatures. What happened then? I don’t remember the night at all.”

“I sat up on the bed and you prepared the ceremony.”

“…but I didn’t bite you that night.”

“No.”

“So what happened?”

Jihoon gave the floor a bitter smile as he closed the door and walked in. “You fell on top of me, asleep.”

“I did that?”

“…you said something. Before you fell asleep.” He was urged on by silence. “You said _Joshua, I’m sorry._ For a very long time, I was very confused, and a little offended.”

Seungcheol slowly picked up a glass of amber liquid, taking a sip. “…I’m a bad person.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“But you’re still here.”

“Nowhere else to go.”

“If you _could_ leave, would you?”

“Probably.” The gulp Seungcheol made was audible. “I’d come back though. To visit. If not you, then at least Wonwoo and Jun.”

“Thank you. For visiting in a hypothetical world where you could leave.”

The two sent each other amused smiles across the room.

“…I’m going to take a shower. That okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Need some clothes?”

“I’ll nick yours.”

“Be my guest.” Seungcheol smiled warmly.

When Jihoon arrived his hair was slicked back with warm water and all he wore was a pair of Seungcheol’s boxer shorts and one of his white shirts. The items were both severely oversized for the boy: the boxers were a reasonable fit, but the shirt was baggy and the sleeves were turned down very far over his fingers.

Seungcheol stared.

“You want to take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

“ _Can_ I?”

“It’s an expression,” Jihoon warned, glaring at the vampire’s hand that was stretching out to his phone.

Seungcheol smiled. “You look… uh, good.”

“Your shirt is too big for me. And it smells of your cologne.”

“I know. It’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable. I’m masculine and ferocious.”

“Come here.” Seungcheol pulled him in for a heated kiss: the boy responded, though he would never admit it. His master simply kept kissing him until somehow he was lying down on the bed, gripping his vampire tightly.

“Fuck.” He would not admit that he enjoyed it: he wouldn’t admit, even to himself, that Seungcheol’s voice, his gaze, his lips sent him crazy, over the edge. Especially when those lips moved to play hickeys on his throat. “Fuck, please just bite me.”

Seungcheol complied with a little growl: his fangs delved deep and he drank loudly, licking up any little streams that seemed to get away.

By the time he was finished they were both hard and gasping, gently grinding against each other without restraint.

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol leaned in to whisper. “Jihoon, I want this. I want _you_ to want this.”

The boy was at war with himself.

“…but I won’t pressure you.”

Woozi’s lips simply pressed against Seungcheol’s: there was a vague taste of his own blood in the vampire’s mouth, but the heat and the passion were strong enough to overthrow it completely.

They shuffled up on the bed: Seungcheol’s hands were expected to be as wildly passionate as his lips, but they were softer in reality. They gently caressed and smoothed: Jihoon’s face, his shoulders, his arms, his stomach. Seungcheol’s mouth kept him revved, waiting, anxious and lusty, and his hands kept him safe and comfortable.

“I love you,” Seungcheol whispered chastely, halting for a moment. His lips gently kissed Jihoon’s cheek, his forehead, his nose, making little circles over his face. “I love you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon had to clench his eyes shut. It did little from stopping the emotion in the words dripping through to his heart. They had been spoken so softly, as if they were sacred, intimate, holy. As if Seungcheol had been afraid to say them, lest they broke in the air between them.

Jihoon couldn’t help it when his heart beat faster. He couldn’t help Seungcheol noticing it, either.

But he still wouldn’t admit it.

Seungcheol moved back a little to look his Sitim in the eye. “You’re precious to me. And if you want it-”

“Yes.” The boy couldn’t even make sense of his own words. “Yes, fuck. I want it.”

He had expected Seungcheol to growl and go wild over his Sitim, desperate for the passion, the pleasure. Instead he smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss the boy’s temple. “I will make you happy,” he promised in a whisper, his fingers gently undoing Jihoon’s buttons.

There was the loud crash of a locked door being shattered open: Seungcheol turned to defend his Sitim, growling at the new intruder.

“Hunters,” Mingyu wheezed, dropping to the floor. Ripped clothes, bleeding, chunks of flesh missing. “Hunters are coming to kill Jihoon.”


	24. One Green Eye

There’s nothing to calm a raging boner down like an unexpected third party and sudden impending doom.

Mingyu was taken away, down to the healers, and Jihoon was allowed to grab some normal clothes before they hurried down to him.

Mingyu wasn’t doing so well.

He was instantly hooked to a bloodbag, covered by two healers who were desperately trying to stitch him up. He had lost an arm and there were chunks of both his body and one of his legs entirely gone. The more they worked and the longer they healed, the more Mingyu woke up.

Woozi and Seungcheol sat for three hours before they could approach.

“Hey, Mingyu.” His voice was soft when he took up the vampire’s only hand. “…does it hurt a lot?”

“…I’m drugged up,” Mingyu smiled, wincing. “…glad you’re okay, cutie.”

“What happened?”

Mingyu looked up at Seungcheol. “My convoy was attacked. A dozen hunters or so. Maybe ten. We didn’t get very far.” His eyes began to water. “They’re all dead.”

“We need to know what happened.”

“Most of them died instantly. There were so many. From all sides. It was – an ambush. Some survived. The guards. Good fighters. Keen instincts. But there were so many of them. Too many.”

A sharp pain spread through Jihoon’s chest. Hearing a Hunting raid from the other side, seeing the pain and shock and horror in Mingyu’s eyes was far too painful.

“Some died. I don’t – I don’t know. One was left over. I – I got him to tell me. Their plans.” Mingyu’s eyes sunk back into his skull a little, rolling as he fought for control over his body. “For you.”

“What plans?” Seungcheol pressed.

“They all know about the Mark,” Mingyu whispered. “They’re planning a raid on the house. It takes place in three days.”

“How many?” He gripped Mingyu’s arm as the vampire couldn’t support his head by his neck anymore, letting it slump back on the pillow. “How many are coming, Mingyu?”

His eyes slipped closed. “…over two-hundred.”

 

It was ironic. Jihoon loved the sun. Always had, always would: it was a warm, happy, bright kind of comfort. But after too many nights he was photosensitive, squinting at the front door.

“I came as soon as I could.” He swung through the doorway and shit the door behind him, gripping Jihoon in a tight hug. “Tell me everything.”

He sat with his brother in the kitchen, discussing what information Mingyu had strangled out of his Hunter: some two-hundred Hunters were convening from all over to kill the boy with the Mark of the Dead, and the vampires who were harbouring him.

Soonyoung slowly shook his head. “…who could have known a simple hunt would have ended up like this.”

“…can’t go back in time.”

“No.”

The two looked at each other.

“So what about this Seungcheol vampire? What’s he doing?”

“Calling every vampire he knows he can hold sway over. They’re to get here. He knows more than enough to out-do 200 Hunters, but… who knows how many will make it onto the grounds without being killed first?”

“And Mingyu?”

“…he’s on the mend, but he’s missing his left arm from the elbow down. It’s taking its toll. When the sun goes down I’m going to go check up on him.”

“…I guess I have to be grateful to these vamps for wanting to protect my baby brother. No matter how filthy they are.” Soonyoung brushed away his brother’s hair off his forehead. “I contacted everybody I know. They’re all hell-bent on destroying the one with the Mark. It’s like it’s got everybody hyped up on hormones or something.”

“…that’s not good.”

“No, it’s not. If you’d have told me four months ago that I’d be praying for many vampires to surround my brother in order to save his life… I’d have you committed.”

“Nothing worked out the way it was supposed to.”

“No. Nothing.”

They took a long time, simply to look at each other.

“I’m not ready for you to leave me, Hoonie.”

“I don’t mean to go.”

“The hoard that is on its way is a force that hasn’t been seen since the dark ages, maybe even before then.”

“…I know.”

“I need to save you.”

“They’ll track me, no matter where I go. And even if I did run, Seungcheol would have to run with me.”

“And he’s not going to do that,” Soonyoung sensed.

“He would, if he thought that would protect me.”

“But he doesn’t.”

“…Soonie.”

“No, Jihoon. I can’t accept it.”

“…well. You have two days to get there.”

 

Two days were spent: Jihoon was leafed from Soonyoung to Seungcheol and back, depending on who was busier, because the boy wasn’t allowed to be alone under such dangerous circumstances, but whenever he could, he spent free time in the ward with Mingyu.

Sometimes Jihoon had his lunch there – at other times he did online shopping on Seungcheol’s credit card, read Mingyu a book, or they simply talked.

“…I’m glad you’re back, even under such dismal circumstances.”

“Seungcheol’s healers are very competent,” Mingyu smiled. “I’m all better, but for this last blood bag. By tomorrow morning, I’ll be able to join the fight.”

“…join the fight?”

“Seungcheol’s first vampires are on their way to honour allegiances and protect their lord. Many of my own people are on their way, too. They should be arriving very soon. When the hoard comes for you, we’re all going to stand and fight.”

“…you’ll die.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“These are _Hunters_ you are fighting,” the boy growled. He was becoming angrier and angrier the more it was spoken of. “These are not weak humans who don’t know vampires exist. They aren’t even militants or navy seals or something! These are _Hunters_. They have studied how to kill you for _years_. They have each killed _dozens_ of vampires. They teach and train their children to follow in their footsteps – hell some Hunters are only Hunters because their family has been a clan of Hunters since the dark ages! They know everything – every way to hurt you, every way to kill you, every single vampire tactic, your speed, your strength, your preferred method of killing. It will be _easy_ for them.”

“Hunters don’t know all they think they know, or how would you have ever gotten here in the first place?”

Jihoon glared at that. “And what happens when they come in the middle of the day?”

“Weather forecast signals clouds, and a small chance of rain.”

“When has the weather forecast _ever_ been right?” Jihoon leaned in. “What if they come in the light of day? Remind me what happens to a vampire when direct sunlight hits his skin, Mingyu? Go on, tell me. I can’t quite seem to remember.”

It took the vampire a minute. “They burn. To the death.”

“So explain to me exactly _how_ -”

“Jihoon, nobody is going to get you get hurt.”

“Mingyu, you least of all. How are you going to fight in this state?”

“I told you, the healers say I’m well again.”

Woozi had to take a deep breath and close his eyes. “Mingyu, you only have one arm.”

“Your brother only has one leg. It doesn’t stop him at all.”

“That’s different.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Mingyu.”

The vampire put out a hand and laid it on Jihoon’s head. “A lot has happened lately. Your close friends have both passed away and a hoard is coming for you. The atmosphere in this castle of a place must be stifling. I understand. You’re tense and you’re upset. How long since you were last fed on?”

“The night you arrived.”

“That’s not good enough. You need to feed him, or you’ll both end up sick and unable to defend yourselves.”

 

“If you’re fighting, I’m fighting too.”

“Jihoon, that idea is _not_ conducive to you staying alive!”

“I’m as good a fighter as anybody,” Jihoon answered. “I’ve trained for years to hunt vampires, I know how Hunters think, how they move, how they attack.”

“Yes, babe, and your insights have been _instrumental_ in the devising of our own strategies.” Seungcheol put both of his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders. “But I am telling you that the battlefield is _not_ where you should be. An errant grenade or even a confused vampire could off you, and then it would all have been for nothing.”

“Seungcheol, I will _not_ sit in this God-damned house while you’re out there getting your asses _killed!_ Especially Mingyu, I don’t know why _he_ thinks it’s okay for _him_ to be out in the-”

“Mingyu is a trained warrior. He’s not the first-born, so no claim to his own throne.”

“That is not the point! He’s a cripple, he only has one arm!”

“Soonyoung only has one leg, and he seems downright hell-bent on joining the fight, whether you agree or not.”

“I couldn’t stop that idiot if I had him cuffed and shackled.”

“And so it is with me.”

“I could seduce you.”

He smiled. “It won’t work.”

“Are you sure?” Jihoon gently pushed his master down to sit on his bed and crept up onto his lap, straddling him closely. “We never got to finish, that other night…”

Seungcheol trapped the boy in his arms, unreasonably reasonable. “Jihoon, I will keep you safe at all times.”

The boy let out a frustrated grunt and hit Seungcheol on the shoulder. “You asshole.”

“Go have a shower.”

Jihoon hopped to it, and then his master: when he came out they cuddled up on the bed.

“…tomorrow they come,” Jihoon eventually said.

“…yes. Tomorrow.”

“Then, tomorrow is the day I die.”

“No.”

“…you need your strength, and I’m tense.” Jihoon leaned his head to the side. “Please?”

Seungcheol leaned in, kissing Jihoon’s neck solemnly before nibbling up to whisper in his ear. “Jihoonie, I love you.”

A moment of silence passed.

“I know.”

Seungcheol bit down and drew blood, drinking his fill: the sensation made Jihoon a little dizzy, but released some of the tension, and made him feel like he was floating on air.

Once they had both calmed down from the overtly sexual after-effects of the feeding process Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his Sitim’s stomach, pulling him in near for sleep: but neither of them could find it in them to fall.

“…Seungcheol?”

“Yes, pretty Jihoonie?”

“…there’s a very big chance I might die tomorrow.”

The vampire wanted to contradict that, but he couldn’t.

“So… I want to tell you a story. Before I ask you to face a hoard of Hunters for me.”

Seungcheol nuzzled his nose into the back of his Sitim’s neck. “…go ahead, baby.”

Jihoon closed his eyes, everything still fresh in his memory. As if it had been yesterday.

“It was a family trip. Dad rarely got time off work, so we all took off. Me, Soonyoung, Mom, Dad… and Yebin and Kyla. Yebin was… say, sixteen. She used to have the most awful fights with mom. Puberty, huh. Kyla was only just nine. My baby sister. The youngest. We all pampered her, but… she was too cute not to pamper.

“Anyway, we uh… we had this cabin. Up on uh… wow, I don’t even remember what mountain. It was in the middle of the woods. It would be fun. Dad was going to teach us all how to fish. The girls were going to see if they could sit still for long enough for wild rabbits to come up to them. They wanted to catch and tame them. We were… the _happiest_ , most blissful family, Seungcheol. We really were. Happy. Loyal to each other.”

Seungcheol could sense the impending doom.

“Dad was out. I don’t remember what he went out for. While he was away… Soonyoung was reading a book in the corner. I had a, uh… a science book. The human body. It had pop-up stuff and it had bright colours. Kyla and Mom were doing a puzzle on the floor. Wooden floor. There was a small red carpet they were doing it on. Yebin was… I don’t know. I think she was applying makeup. There was a knock on the door, and heavy boots on the walkway. We all assumed it was dad.”

The silence fell for too long. “It wasn’t your father, was it?”

“No. It was a vampire.” The words were so cold – _numbing –_ that a chill set over them both. “He walked in and grabbed Yebin by her hair. She’d just dyed it. A – a straw, yellowish blond. Long, curly. He ripped half her throat out before he began to drink from her. We all scrambled up, but no matter how we came at him, it didn’t seem to make a difference. When Yebin was blue, dead and gone, he gripped Kyla in one hand and our mother in the other. Mom went first – she was bigger, more blood to feast on. She was drained and thrown away on top of Yebin.

“Soonyoung… was barely thirteen. I was ten going on eleven. We were only children. We tried so much. We kept on getting hit away. I can still hear them, Seungcheol. When it’s quiet out I can hear them screaming. Screaming for us to save them. Kyla was a baby. Just a little baby. Screaming. Screaming to save her. Screaming to kill him.

“Soonyoung, he… tried to break a wooden chair over his head. It stopped the vampire from feeding on Kyla… but it was already too late. She fell to the floor dead, just like the others. Then he went for Soonyoung. He dug his nails into Soonyoung’s leg. He’d fallen down. Couldn’t get up in time. I gripped one of the broken legs and hurled myself at him. I… I drove the splintered end right into his chest. His eyes… went dead. There was… blood. Black blood. So much of it. All over me.

“But Soonyoung was screaming. The nails were still in his leg. They were burning in his flesh. There was smoke. His leg began to burn up. He was screaming. So loudly. Most of his leg was gone before I could find the ax next to the woodpile.”

Seungcheol shuddered.

“…I bound his leg first, of course, so he wouldn’t lose too much blood. Once that was done, he passed out. And I had to get him to the hospital. But when I turned around… the vampire was gone. A trail of black blood led into the forest. I couldn’t follow. I had to get Soonyoung to a hospital. I carried him down most of the mountain to a ranger’s office. They had a first-aid center. They cauterized the wound. They helped him live. I’m very sure if I hadn’t taken his leg, he wouldn’t have survived.

“…dad found us, two days later. We were still there. I told them Soonyoung had been mauled by a bear. When dad found out that our family was dead, he just… _took off_. We haven’t seen or heard from him since. Soonyoung’s lucky. He was in a coma. He didn’t see the pain and the anger on dad’s face. As if he blamed us that we weren’t able to save them. That _I_ wasn’t able to save them.

“But more than that… more than any of it… I’ll never forget the sight of it. Spurting my sister’s blood all over the floor as she screamed for rescue… the vampire with one green eye.”

Seungcheol froze.

“I know I stabbed it in the heart. I had to have.” Jihoon’s hands had become little fists without him knowing it himself. “I don’t understand how he got up and walked away from that.”

Seungcheol remained very quiet.

“From them on I trained until a Hunter called Siwon found me. Trained me. Got Soonyoung and I both into a Hunter’s alliance. I was fully ordained by thirteen. Most people who become Hunters are fuelled by deaths of loved ones. I was no exception.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“…there’s a part of the oath that a Hunter decides for himself. Where he gives his own oath. I swore I’d keep Hunting until I died… or every last vampire on earth was gone.”

They both breathed twice.

“So… I’ll die someday.”

“Not by my hand.”

“But your oath-”

“I didn’t say _I’d_ kill them all. They just had to be gone.”

“…Jihoon.” He nudged forward a little. “I love you. Please stay safe tomorrow.”

“…yeah.” Jihoon nodded. “…you, too. Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“…don’t die tomorrow.”


	25. Lee Jihoon, Vampire Hunter

Once Jihoon was asleep, Seungcheol gently left the bed: he put on his housecoat and left the room.

The pathway he took was one rarely trod: up into the west wing, up and up and up, until he knocked on a door in the attic. “Dad? …dad, it’s me, Seungcheol.” He waited. “Can I come in?” There was no answer: as always his father was seated in a chair, staring across the room at a picture of his departed wife.

“Hey, Dad.” The vampire was thin, gaunt-looking in his thinness, with a grave but slightly vacant expression. He was so pale he seemed grey and powdery. Seungcheol crouched by his side. “…how are you doing?”

“…rose petals.” His voice was as strong as ever, despite his physical appearance. “She always smelled of rose petals, your mother.”

“I know. I remember.”

“…did they find the Hunter who killed her?”

“Yes, dad. They caught him long ago and he died. You don’t remember?”

“…no.”

“There’s nothing to fear for you now.”

“The Hunter who did this.” The elderly vampire pressed a hand to his chest lightly. “The Hunter who almost killed your father. The father of fathers. The first great vampire.”

“You’re not the first vampire dad, remember? You’re the first _half-_ vampire. That’s why you have to stay up here and hide from the world. Alright? Remember that? And you can’t move because you’re hurt. Now that’s that.”

Everything inside Seungcheol burned. His father had murdered Jihoon’s _family_ , crippled the boy’s _brother_ , and turned him into a vampire-hating man for all time. Seungcheol felt a painfully strong urge to kill his own father.

His own _father_. Who had simply come back one day, splinters of wood peeking out from his chest. Open heart surgery had been performed, and most of the splinters had been removed, but there were a few still in his chest too close to the heart to be removed. Not close enough to kill. Since that day he had been hidden away in the attic.

“Yes. Yes, that’s that.”

“…dad, some… bad people are coming here when it’s light. There will be a lot of loud noises. I need you to stay in this room. Don’t go around anywhere else, don’t look at the window, don’t do anything. You got that?”

“…loud noises. Stay here.”

“Yes. You have to stay here.”

“…what if the Hunter comes?”

“He won’t come for you again, dad. I promise.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“For what, dad?”

“…Hunters are human. Bad. Bad human. All human. Bad. Blood. Bad human.” He’d been like this – dottery, losing his mind – since the incident. “Bad. Eyes. Kill. Bad. Kill.”

Suddenly it all connected for Seungcheol: he sat down in shock, jaw hanging open. “…you’re the one that hypnotized Seungkwan.”

The old man gave his son a sorrowful look.

“You want to kill all humans… because of what was done to you.”

“Bad. They have to die.”

“Dad. You killed two boys.” His tone was appalled, beyond shock. “Just two little boys. What the _fuck_ dad?”

“All humans must die,” the old vampire ground out, lapsing into a coughing fit.

Seungcheol jumped to his feet, enraged. “Just… stay here,” he growled, heading for the door. “Don’t leave your room.”

The vampire hurried back down the stairs and had to take several deep breaths. He could digest this new information later. When there wasn’t a war to be won on behalf of –

Jihoon.

The moment he thought about the boy, he couldn’t stay away anymore: he quickly entered the room and took up his position beside the sleeping boy, wrapping arms around him tightly. Jihoon’s little face, his light hair, his small body. The way he spoke, the way he thought, the way he was so vulnerable on the inside. The way he now trusted Seungcheol as much as was possible. How kind and gentle he was. How much _life_ he deserved. How much Seungcheol’s existence had taken from him.

“How could I not fall in love with a man like you?” Seungcheol whispered in the darkness. “…I will protect you. I swear it.”

Seungcheol spared his father in the attic another thought.

“As for the vampire with one green eye,” he whispered, even though his Sitim was asleep, “…I swear to you, his life will end… as recompense for those he has taken.” Seungcheol’s lips kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “I will kill my father for you… Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon was wearing jeans and a black, unmarked t-shirt, just like literally everybody else. He was placed at the top of the stairs, unarmed. Everybody else was armed to the teeth, baring illegal guns and close-combat weaponry.

Between Mingyu and Seungcheol, around 250 vampires had arrived. But a hoard of skilled Hunters… the situation filled Jihoon with very little hope, especially every time he saw the bandaged stump at Mingyu’s elbow.

“…target. This boy is my Sitim. You are to keep the Hunters away from him. If you hurt him yourselves… I will kill you myself.”

Jihoon had zoned out for most of Seungcheol’s speech, so he was on the late end of understanding things.

“ _This_ … is his brother. He is also a Hunter. He is sworn to protect my Sitim. Try not to kill him. He is a friendly.”

Everybody in the room felt a little uncomfortable with the term _friendly_. Even Jihoon.

Then it occurred to him, _when exactly did I start thinking of myself as part of the vampire hoard?_

 

The Hunters didn’t arrive until mid-afternoon. When they had been spotted coming closer, the hoard began to drive out onto the lawn. Seungcheol leaned down and kissed Woozi on the forehead. “…you’re staying here, love. Be careful. The house will be all empty. Don’t go up into the attic.”

“…I don’t want to be alone.”

“It’s okay. It’ll all be over soon.”

“Seungcheol.” Jihoon gripped his hand. “…I don’t want to be alone.”

Everybody was leaving. Mingyu walked up. “Jihoon… it’s time to let go now.”

“No!” The boy was overwhelmed with panic, staring helplessly at his brother. “No, all three of you, just please stay with me. Please?”

“Jihoon, we _have_ to go now.”

“…don’t leave me.”

Seungcheol leaned in and kissed him.

It was, ultimately, unlike any kiss Jihoon had ever shared. Seungcheol’s lips seemed to be pouring out adoration and love into his Sitim’s mouth. There was so much love in it, it actually embarrassed both Mingyu and Soonyoung, forcing them to look away.

Jihoon gripped his vampire for dear life, kissing back softly.

Seungcheol’s lips started passionate, and then became soft, comforting: he wanted his Sitim to feel safe and loved, _embraced_ by Seungcheol’s feelings, and the message was received with a calm kind of joy.

Seungcheol smiled, pressing his forehead against Jihoon’s. “…I knew I would make you love me back.”

“I never said I loved you back,” Jihoon whispered.

“Then what was that?”

“…lust?”

“Say it. Just once.”

A restriction around Jihoon’s heart stopped him. “…see you, Seungcheol. Remember your promise.”

“I won’t die today,” he smiled.

“You better not. You, too.”

Mingyu smiled a happy, goofy, sunlight grin. “Don’t worry about me.” He twirled a revolver in his one good hand with ease. “I’m all set.”

“…Soonie.”

The Hunter was looking at the ground.

“Don’t do it this way.”

“…’s been ten years. How can I-”

“Soonie.”

“Hoonie.” The Hunter fell forward, gripping his brother tightly. “I _will_ come for you,” he grunted determinedly. “I will not let you die here, too.”

“Brothers forever,” Jihoon whispered, tears welling in his eyes as he gripped Soonyoung’s hand.

“Die together,” Soonyoung whispered back. He kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “Eat lots. Be back soon.”

And before he knew it, the door had closed, and Jihoon was all alone again.

 

Jeonghan’s room hadn’t really been touched yet. All his stuff was still where it had been the night he died. Jun hadn’t the heart yet to go through it all.

Jeonghan’s hairbrush was still on his desk. It was filled with long, red hairs. It was overdue for a cleaning.

He had a book lying on the bed, a long red bookmarker sticking out of it. _Gulliver’s Travels._ Jeonghan liked to read, sometimes. Said it made him look educated.

His pillows still smelled of his shampoo. Mango and guave, something. He had a little lamp by his bedside in the shape of a blue, cartoonish dolphin. When lit up, it seemed that the dolphin was spewing water from a hole in its head, like a whale. Jihoon wasn’t sure if dolphins really had that same function, but it was an errant, intrusive thought.

Being in Jeonghan’s room wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be.

Being in Seungkwan’s was a little tougher.

Jihoon sat down and picked up a jewel cased CD. It had Seungkwan’s face on the cover, in front of a pink background: he looked happy, jewels in his eyes. Holding a microphone. His signature splayed across the bottom in white, glowing letters.

“We had so little time,” Jihoon whispered, glancing at the track list on the back. “I had so little time to get to know you, kiddo. You… you were too young. You were far, far too young. We should have had longer together, you and I. To talk. To learn about each other. You had a beautiful voice.” He wasn’t sure why he was sharing all these thoughts with a CD case. “…you should have lived longer, Seungkwan. You should have lived longer. Nobody blamed you, you know? Nobody could have blamed you. Not… not even Jun.”

He was starting to well up again. In this part of the house, the distant brawling could be heard. Upstairs it was too faint, like the thrumming of an old microwave – downstairs it was brutally loud. He could hear gunshots, slashing blades, war cries.

He quickly moved upstairs.

Jeonghan had talked about Seungcheol’s parents. His mother had died years ago, but his father was still alive. He possessed the attic rooms. He was very sick, and nobody was allowed to see him. It was obvious Jeonghan didn’t like to talk about it. There were a lot of things Jeonghan didn’t like to talk about, though.

The stairs creaked under Jihoon’s feet, but this far up, this deep into the heart of the house, there was no battle that could be heard. Not a single scream. It was… silent.

Too silent.

The air was stuffy and dusty upstairs: there were a few empty rooms that weren’t kept very well, and one room with a closed door.

_Why_ haven’t _I met Seungcheol’s dad yet? I’ve met everybody else._

He knocked, and when he was met with silence, he opened the door.

The vampire stood with his back to the door, facing a large window. Everything was soundproofed, but he was obviously watching the fight down below.

His voice was old and hitched in odd places. “…you are the Sitim,” he cracked out without moving to see him. “My son chose.”

“…yes, sir. I’m Jihoon.”

“The one… he is fighting for.”

“Yes, sir.” He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel guilty about that or not.

“…it’s ironic.”

“What is?”

“You kill me. He’ll kill me. You’ll kill him.”

Jihoon frowned, not understanding. He took a step into the room before he was halted by the voice.

“All humans must die.” The old man was clutching at his heart. “Hunters. Sitim. Regular, unknowing folk. All humans must die. They are filthy. Wrong. Bad.”

“Excuse me?”

The old man turned to the boy in the doorway, and understanding passed between them in a flash.

Jihoon stared, panic-stricken, terrified as one red eye and one green eye stared out at him.

The old man stared back at the baby-faced boy.

“You haven’t changed much… since you were ten years old. Lee Jihoon. Vampire Hunter.”


	26. Fighting Blind

The closest thing was a chest of drawers: on top of it was a glass bottle. Perfume. Jihoon grabbed it and smashed the head off the drawer, opening up sharp glass. It would never pierce vampire skin, but it sure as hell could annoy him until he found a stake.

“So you’ve found me at last.”

“You killed my _sisters_ ,” Jihoon snarled, crouching low in a Hunter’s stance. “My _mother_. You crippled my _brother_. And as long as I draw breath, I will seek you out to kill you.”

Despite Jihoon’s bravado, there was a small cog working over-time in the back of his mind. This was Seungcheol’s father. That meant he _knew_. He _knew_ and he didn’t say a _damn_ word. No wonder he said he didn’t want Jihoon up in the attic.

The old vampire was still clutching at his heart, but smiled. “You already did. Remember?”

“How. Did you. Survive?” the boy ground out.

“I’m a halfer.”

Jihoon snarled like a beast, he was so angry: he glared up with true hatred burning in his veins. “What?”

“I’m only a… half, vampire.” He chuckled bitterly. “Ironic then, that the weak, human part of me… is the part that is keeping me alive, while the splinters don’t hit my heart.”

The boy didn’t know what to say. He had been taught to keep his emotions in check while Hunting, to not give in to any monologues a vampire might hold. It was sincerely difficult with the screams of his sisters ringing in his ears.

“The boy, too. The pretty one. And the chubby-cheeked one. All humans must die.”

Jihoon’s grip on the glass turned his knuckles white.

“…I would have raped the corpses if you hadn’t interfered. Back then. Right now. Any time. Filthy human.” His nails gripped into his shirt. “…because of you, I’ve been up here for ten _years_. Waiting. Watching.”

Jihoon’s feet moved infinitesimally.

“It’s your fault my son is dying.”

And that was the moment Jihoon rushed forward in such a rage that he and the vampire both crashed through the window and fell to the battle below.

 

When Jihoon came to, he was still on top of the elderly vampire: they had crashed into the branches of a hedge, breaking their fall. When he managed to gain a little propriety, he found that the vampire was shaking under him, eyes blown wide in pain.

He was stabbed through with branches in several places.

Jihoon smirked – it was a grin of triumph.

Everything was suddenly falling into place. Everything felt right, made sense. Jihoon could finally exact his revenge on the vampire who killed his family.

 _And Jeonghan,_ he thought, hands searching out to break off another near-by branch. _And Seungkwan. Precious humans._

“…by the oath of the Hunter,” Jihoon snarled, his heart already feeling lighter as he held the branch up, “I sentence you to death. Those who are dead… feel no pain.” And with that he plunged the branch straight through the vampire’s heart.

It took a moment but he finally stopped shaking, the light in his eyes gone.

For a moment Jihoon sat there, satisfied with his work. Then the loud blasting of guns and screaming came to him, and he remembered vital information.

Seungcheol had _kept this from him_.

When he finally made his way out of the hedges he could see, in full brutality, how the battle was going. Bodies, both human and vampire, were strewn across the grass. It was already dark – dark as night. God knows how long Jihoon had been out for in the hedge. It must have been hours and hours. He probably had a concussion, and he didn’t care.

There was a large pile of dead Hunters by the front door of the house.

Jihoon had to move quickly and stealthily: guns were going off, grenades were being thrown and there were a lot of Hunters here hell-bent on destroying him. He managed to make it almost all the way to a thick cluster of fighting before a Hunter came swirling down on him.

Jihoon rolled over the grass, over a corpse, to escape the blade: luckily the corpse was that of a hunter. He gripped the Hunter’s fallen blade and managed to slice his attacker in the knee.

Then he realized it was that same blond Hunter that had tried to attack him in his own room. “You again? You just don’t learn!”

“You’re _marked_ ,” she growled back, crouching despite the gash in her knee.

“I can’t _help_ that!”

“Neither can I!”

She lunged at him again and before either of them knew it, Jihoon’s dagger was wedged in her chest.

The boy sat on a dead body in horror as the girl fell to his side. For the first time in his life he had killed a human.

_Killed a human._

He simply sat there, in complete shock, staring at the blood trickling from her chest.

He’d broken his oath. He couldn’t protect humans. He couldn’t.

“Hoonie!”

Amidst the loud blasts going off all around, a single voice managed to pull him from his stupor: a thick arm gripped his, pulling him to his feet. “What are you doing here?!” he screamed over the noise.

“I killed him! I killed the vamp who killed our mother!”

“You _what_?!”

“He was Seungcheol’s father!”

Soonyoung swivelled to hit a Hunter with a dart before gripping his brother and pulling him along to cower in a bush for a moment. “What?!”

“The shit stain that killed our sisters. Killed the Sitim. He was Seungcheol’s _father_.”

“Motherfucking shit on a cream cracker.”

“Yeah.”

“You need to go back inside.”

“No way.”

“Hoonie, this is not open to negotiation!”

“I can help!”

“No. Go back inside. That’s an order.”

“Soonie.” Jihoon gripped his brother’s arm. “I can do this. I am a skilled Hunter. More than you.”

“I will not let you die.”

“I don’t plan on dying.”

“You have no weapons.”

“There are a hundred dead bodies. I’ll scavenge.”

“Hoonie.”

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon cupped his brother’s face and gave him a deep, dark stare. “I can do this. I need to do this. I will not let all you fight out here while I cower inside like a frightened rabbit. I am a skilled warrior. You know it better than I do.”

Soonyoung couldn’t disagree with that.

“Let me do this.”

“…Hoonie. If you need me.”

“I’ll shout.”

“…don’t die, fucker.”

“I won’t, dickhead.”

They hugged each other tightly – so tightly it alerted Jihoon to how painful his chest really was. It was probably very badly bruised, maybe a sprained rib here or there. That does tend to happen when you fall out of a fifth-story window.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“See you after.”

“Yeah, after. Go, go.”

Soonyoung rushed out of his hiding spot, armed to the teeth: twenty seconds later Jihoon rolled out of his position, too.

His scavenging was an ideal success: the dead afforded him many daggers, knives, explosives and even a few stakes. Just in case.

But Jihoon wasn’t that interested in weaponry. It was for mere self-defence. What he really wanted was Seungcheol.

Betrayal was flowing through his body, stronger than any venom or anger. He was _crushed_. Seungcheol knew all about his father and he never, not once, mentioned it to Jihoon. Not even when the boy had explained what had happened to his family.

“Seungcheol,” he hissed under his breath angrily, swirling on his feet to protect his back constantly. “Where are you?”

He had no idea how long it took him to find his master. In the darkness, everything was so much harder to see. His night blindness had always been compensated for by his other senses, but with explosives going off everywhere, the smell of sulphur and the freezing chill of the night air, they were all lost.

He was fighting blind.

“Seungcheol!” he eventually screamed. “Seungcheol!”

His dancer’s feet caught him often: this time a hand wrapped around his ankle, forcing him to stumble and hit the ground.

“Jihoon.”

“…”

“Jihoon!” A single hand scrambled up Jihoon’s leg. “Jihoon is that you?!”

“Mingyu.” The word came out as a sob, because even in the dark, the vampire’s body was visible. He was destroyed. More so even than before. Both of his legs were gone. There were several burning holes in his torso. Half of his face had been mercilessly ripped away. “Mingyu!”

“Hey, kid,” he smiled softly.

“Mingyu, no!”

A grenade went off and, however ridiculous it was, Jihoon lunged forward in an attempt to protect Mingyu from flying debris.

“Hey, don’t worry.”

“Mingyu, please!” Finally, tears came forth. “Not you, Mingyu, not you!” Jihoon’s fist hit the cold ground over and over in broken anger. “Not you, not you!”

“Hey.” The one good hand lifted itself to cup one side of Jihoon’s face. “…it’s okay, Jihoon.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s okay, really.”

“Mingyu, you can’t die. You just can’t.”

“Jihoon.” The vampire looked up with large eyes. “…it hurts a lot. There’s… a lot of pain right now.”

The boy screamed as he sobbed over Mingyu’s torn body.

“I need you to fix it.”

“How?!”

“You know how.”

A moment passed between them. Jihoon didn’t even dare to breathe as he realized what it meant.

“No.”

“Please.”

“I won’t. I can’t.”

“Please, Jihoon. It hurts a lot.”

“No, Mingyu.” Jihoon’s face became an ugly mess between the tears and the shaking lips that screamed his name over and over. “I won’t! Mingyu! Mingyu!”

“End it.”

“Mingyu.”

“… _please_.”

Jihoon looked at his friend. Mingyu’s eyes were pleading, doing their best to bury the pain.

“Please, Jihoon. I want it to be you. I don’t want to be in pain anymore.”

Through a screaming waterfall of tears and sobs, Jihoon took up a stake and drove it through Mingyu’s chest, killing him instantly.


	27. I Love You Too, Seungcheol

“Seungcheol!” The sky had gone from the deepest of blacks to a vaguely lighter, dark purple colour. The sun was on the move. Morning was coming.

“Seungcheol!”

“Here!”

Jihoon simply ran, lithe dancer’s feet tripping between bodies and weapons and ducking into grenade holes in the earth, rushing to get to the vampire. Rushing to demand an answer.

But when he finally caught up, the anger dissipated.

Seungcheol was still standing, still alive, eyes burning red with anger as he protected himself from a very unhospitable surge of Hunters. His face was alive and awake, passionate and ready to fight.

When a gap opened up, Jihoon simply pressed his back against Seungcheol’s, picking a revolver up off the ground. It had one shot left. “I got you.”

“Get back inside.”

“No.”

“Jihoon!”

The two were embroiled in battle for a long time: all of a sudden it was a lot easier to kill humans, especially when they were bent on murdering you first.

Jihoon was an excellent fighter, skilled in close combat – unfortunately, so were most of the other Hunters. He was definitely afforded a cracked rib when somebody kicked him in the chest and there was definitely internal bleeding somewhere, though he couldn’t really focus on the pain enough to be sure.

It was all lightning and rain pouring down from the heavens, darkness, explosives, guns and blood, so much blood. The whirlwind of pain seemed to go on forever, in a dizzying spiral that never ended. They never seemed to stop coming for him. There was no end to them.

Wonwoo fell. The look on his face was almost peaceful as his body slumped to the ground.

Jun fell. Decapitated in battle, and burned in fire.

That was when it happened.

The Hunter came out of _nowhere_. He must have been young – as young as Jihoon when he first started, possibly even younger. He was small. So small. Small enough that nobody knew how he could manage to wield an axe.

But in one fell swoop, Jihoon fell to the ground, screaming. Blood pooled from the gash, high up on his thigh, where the rest of his leg had once been.

“Jihoon!”

And all of a sudden it was all over. The screaming, the bombing, the fighting. The world fell still as Jihoon pried his eyes open and saw how the clouds in the sky were a pale grey colour.

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol ripped off his shirt to make a tourniquet out of it in an attempt to halt the bleeding. “Jihoon.”

The boy coughed up blood.

“Oh, God.” Seungcheol simply sat there, on his knees, staring down at his Sitim.

Footsteps were coming. Rushing. Running. Another Hunter. There was one more left.

Seungcheol swerved, turning to his left: he had stuck the dagger deep, deep into the stomach before anybody had realized who it was.

“…Hoo…nie…”

“God, no.” Seungcheol gripped Soonyoung’s shoulders as Jihoon stared in horror. “No, no, I didn’t mean to stab you! I thought you were a Hunter! Oh God, don’t do this!”

The human boy on the ground could only stare, frozen, unable to move as his brother bled out on the ground. Soonyoung sank to his knees and then crawled over dewy grass to lie beside his brother. “Hoonie.”

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s chest was heavy, like an anvil had been placed on it. “No. I won’t watch.”

“Hoonie.”

“Don’t die.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t die!”

“Jihoon.”

The boy wept silent tears, staring at his brother.

“…thank you.”

“For _what_?”

“…for being my brother. Forgive me.” With the last little bit of strength he had, Soonyoung suddenly pulled himself up and dug a silver dagger deep into Seungcheol’s stomach before he hit the ground again, dead.

“Soonyoung. Soonyoung.”

Then Seungcheol fell, as well.

“Seungcheol!”

He was exhausted. Blood was draining from his body slowly, his hexed leg lying somewhere else on the battlefield. But he crawled. By God, he crawled, fingers digging into dirt and grass, pulling himself until his head lay on Seungcheol’s bare chest. “Cheol.”

“…Jihoon.”

“You’re still alive.”

“…yeah. You too. Your leg?”

“Gone. Forget it.” Jihoon panted, face scrunching in pain. “…guess I’m not hexed anymore.’

“…guess not.”

Jihoon simply breathed, each breath pulling a ragged pain through his chest where his rib had been cracked. “…this isn’t fun.”

“…no,” Seungcheol managed to answer, a weak, burdened smile on his face. “No it’s not.”

“Everybody’s _dead_.”

“…not you.”

“No.”

“Or me.”

“…right.”

“We’re still alive.”

“Kind of.”

“Not for long.”

“No. Not for long.”

“Jihoon, I love you.”

The boy bared his teeth, gritting them in a desperate attempt not to cry as a dry sob racked through his body. “This isn’t fair. None of it is fair.”

“We would have been real good together, you know.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Jihoon moved his face up, lying in a pool of blood next to his master.

Seungcheol frowned, his breathing just as laboured as the silver began to burn a hole in his stomach. “Why do you say that?”

“…your father killed my family.”

“…I told you not to go into the attic.”

“How long were you going to keep it a secret?”

“I only found out yesterday.” Seungcheol winced before turning to look at his Sitim. “…you were already so worried. I thought, after the battle…”

“Your _father_.”

“He’s a half vampire. An abomination. He was mad.”

“You should have told me.”

“…I know.”

“The _second_ I told you.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“…I was afraid.”

“Of me?”

“Yes.”

“…I couldn’t hurt you. I was hexed.”

“You could have turned cold again. I only just got you to accept me in your life.” Seungcheol’s hand moved to grip Jihoon’s. “…I can’t lose you again.”

“…that’s a shit excuse,” the boy whispered.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Jihoon closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to glance over. “…you killed my brother.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I thought he was a Hunter. I was just trying to protect you.”

“…your family keeps killing my family.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Seungcheol began to cry, simply staring. “I didn’t mean to, baby. Jihoonie. My precious, most perfect Jihoonie.”

“…why did you have to kill him. God, why.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

The two lay there, staring at each other for a while. Seungcheol burned from his stomach. Jihoon bled from his leg. Both of them wept in silence for the lost lives of those around them.

Eventually Seungcheol stretched out his arm, pulling Jihoon in close. “…you’re going to survive,” he whispered. “You’re going to live, Jihoon. You have to promise me.”

“…I don’t think so. I’m losing too much blood.”

“No, you _have_ to live.”

“If I live, you live too.”

“Don’t argue with me. You’re going to live, do you hear me?” Seungcheol’s expression was full of determination. “And you’re going to dance.”

“On one leg?”

“You are going to dance. And Hunt. Until every last vampire is gone.”

“Seungcheol.” Jihoon shook his head, baring his teeth again. “Don’t die. Please don’t die. You promised me you wouldn’t die.”

“Jihoon, are you listening?”

“I’ll do anything you say,” he whispered, “just please don’t die. I can’t… I can’t lose both of you. Not both of you.”

“Jihoon, you need to listen. I love you. I need you to listen. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“You’re going to be alright.”

“Okay.”

“Jihoon… you’re going to live, baby. You’re going to live. And you’re going to fight. If I can, I’ll be your guardian angel. Or your guardian demon. Whichever. I’ll come back. Did you know, Wonwoo believes-”

“Believes in reincarnation,” Jihoon whispered.

“So if I come back… please recognize me.” The tears that were in Seungcheol’s eyes were too much to bear, and too much to look away from, at the same time. “If I come back, embrace me. Okay? If I’m reborn again, I don’t want to be without you.”

“Seungcheol, you can’t die. You just can’t.” The sobs were making it hard to speak, but the boy fought through, desperate to make what he was saying a point. “You can’t die like this. I won’t let you.”

“…I don’t think I _will_ die like this.”

“…what?”

“…you once told me that most Hunters become Hunters to get revenge for a dear one.”

“So?!”

“…don’t you have a revenge to exact?” The vampire was smiling, a genuine, soft smile. “It’s okay. I’ll understand if you take revenge.”

“…I…”

Seungcheol’s eyes slipped closed. “…I love you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon leaned in to whisper in Seungcheol’s ear. “I love you too, Seungcheol.”

Before Seungcheol could comprehend it, Jihoon lashed his neck into his mouth, forcing the vampire’s fangs through his skin. Once Jihoon could feel the venom running in his blood, he drove a beautiful wooden stake through the vampire’s heart.

Jihoon flipped on his back. In his left hand he held Seungcheol’s. In his right, there was Soonyoung’s. Jihoon closed his eyes, peacefully.

 _I would rather die of Black Disease than live without you two_ , he thought.

His eyes slipped closed as the sun shot out from behind the clouds, and died.


	28. Those Who Are Dead Feel No Pain

The room was all white. White ceiling, walls, bed, desk. There seemed to be a white glow emanating from outside through the windows, lighting it all up.

But the real beauty was in the man that stood in the middle of it. He wore a white, plain t-shirt and white pants, but his skin was the most glorious golden shade of bronze mankind had ever seen. His hair was the colour of sweet, sweet caramel. His eyes were as dark as the night itself, with the moon and all of the stars set inside them.

The breath Seungcheol took was one of relief. Of calmness. Everything fell into place.

“Joshua.”

The man broke out into a happy grin, eyes welling up with joyful tears. “Seungcheol,” he sighed back, two happy tears running down his cheeks. “I have waited for a very, very long time.”

And then he was falling into Joshua’s arms, sobbing. “Joshua!”

“Seungcheol.”

“Joshua!”

“It’s okay now.” Joshua’s slim fingers glided over Seungcheol’s hair. “It’s okay now. I’m here. I’m here for you.”

“Joshua… forgive me.” He looked up. “…for him.”

“It’s alright.” Joshua’s smile was more than forgiving – it was happy. “I’m very grateful to him for taking care of you while I was gone. You were a mess when I left. I’m happy you were able to find him.”

Seungcheol let out a sob so loud it shocked even himself, closing his eyes, gripping Joshua by the tops of his arms. “I loved him,” he confessed, sobbing harshly. He couldn’t even breathe right. “I loved him so much!”

“I know.”

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

“I love you both so much!”

“I know. It’s alright.” Joshua held his lover tightly in his arms. “It’s alright now. I understand.”

Seungcheol cried for what seemed like hours on Joshua’s shoulder until he could finally look up. “Is this heaven?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“…Then I’ll never see him again.”

“…no.”

“Joshua. I don’t… I can’t… I’m…”

Joshua leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Seungcheol’s forehead. “…it’s going to be alright.”

“…I love you.”

“I know you do.”

“…but I think I was meant to be with him.”

 

 

The vampire is ghoulish, without a doubt. His hair is long and lanky, and God knows how long he’s been living in this hovel. He’s on his knees, now. Begging for mercy.

“How could you kill your own kind?”

“Very easily,” I tell him. My words are as cold as the night air.

“…please.”

“No.”

“…does it hurt?”

I lean in. “Those who are dead feel no pain.”

The lighter hits his skin and he goes up in flame, screaming in pain: it doesn’t take long to burn a vampire, not if you do it properly. I’m always careful to stay away from the flame myself. I turn and exit the run-down old building, leaving my mark on the front door for anybody getting funny ideas about getting revenge.

I look up at the moon. I feel numb inside – there’s no pain, no sorrow, no sympathy. There isn’t even a heartbeat. There is simply nothing.

I wonder about Wonwoo. About his theory. How only those who are genuinely meant to be together are able to both be vampires. About reincarnation.

I suppose I might find out someday, if Seungcheol is ever reincarnated and I see him again. But maybe not.

I can’t stay for long. There are other vampires to visit. Other lives to take.

I stride out into the night with a confident walk, on two legs. One belongs to me. The other once belonged to my brother, Soonyoung. But that doesn’t matter. The battle that took place a year ago… doesn’t matter. None of it matters.

Because regardless of all else, I am still Lee Jihoon.

I’m a Vampire Hunter.

I’m a vampire. A Hunter.

And those who are dead feel no pain.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody, instead of constantly checking to see if this has been updated, please check my TWITTER @17_maker instead. There you can ask questions and receive updates as well as spoilers, answer polls about the fic etc. etc.


End file.
